Lyoko: Pokefied!
by EYEofXANA
Summary: What would happen if you could see the episodes of CL...with Pokemon? Why not start it off with a pilot: Jeremy and his Beldum discover an abandoned factory. Many EASTER EGGS need to be found! See profile.
1. Lyokemon Pilot Part I

**Lyokemon Pilot Part I**

_**Claimer: **I don't own any of the characters nor do I own most of the storyline. I just added the idea of Pokemon!_

Diary of Jeremy Belpois. Kadic academy; eight grade student; October 9th.

_A few weeks ago, I was hunting for parts to build my miniature robots. I couldn't find anything here I could use, so I decided to rummage for scrap in the abandoned factory, not far from the academy. My Beldum sensed that there were probably some cool mechanic stuff left inside there that would be useful. And I wasn't disappointed. It was unbelievable. I stumbled into this sort of complex with scanners and a totally intense mainframe. For the moment, I haven't told anyone about this supercomputer. The secret was between me and my Beldum. That night, even though I was scared stiff, I decided to start up the computer._

Jeremy took a step towards the large, metallic motherboard. "Ready, Beldum?"

"Beldum!" it said anxiously. Jeremy flipped switch and a bright light emitted from the computer. It knocked back Jeremy and his Beldum. Jeremy ran over the Beldum and made sure it was okay "That magnetic pulse must have hurt badly."

"Bel..." it responded, trying to recover from the blast.

"Come on, let's go." He brushed off some dust from his blue turtleneck. After they went up elevator, Jeremy sat in a seat as Beldum floated and watched. "Now, let's see what you've got under the hood, my friend. As the computer booted up, Jeremy exclaimed, "Wow, what's all this? A video game?" A mysterious girl appeared on one of the monitors and woke up.

"Huh? Who are you?" she said. "Where am I?"

Back at Kadic Junior High, various students were greeting one another after a long weekend. A strange boy wearing a tad too much purple walked up to a rather sad-looking boy sitting down a one of the desks.

"Uh, are you Ulrich Stern?" he asked.

Ulrich looked up and asked nonchalantly, "Well, it depends. Who wants to know?"

"Odd Della Robbia! His new roommate."

"What?!"

"I'm new at the academy, and the principal told me to move in with you. Relax. I'm totally cool. You'll see; you won't even know I'm there."

"I sure hope so," said Ulrich with a surprised, yet disgusted look. "Look, we don't exactly go way back, so just for now let's take things nice and slow, okay?"

"Okay, nice and slow." While they talked, a brunette girl strutted up to Ulrich. "Hi, there, Ulrich, sweetheart. I have something very important to tell you."

"Important like, uh, 'I lost my mascara' or 'My Jigglypuff needs diaper training?'" said Ulrich, uninterested.

"No, nothing as serious as that. It's about you and me, Ulrich. If you want to know more, come by my room tomorrow at eight. I'm counting on you." She walked away, eyeing Ulrich every so often.

"Ulrich? Sweetheart?" asked Odd in wonder. "Who's the good-looking babe?"

"Sissi. She's the principal's daughter. Guys flip over her, but she's only flipped over me."

"That's pretty cool."

"Cool? She's totally brain dead."

"In that case, she's pretty lame."

Jeremy had just flipped over discovering this life form inside this computer.

"Artificial intelligence, can you hear me?" he said, putting on a headset.

"Yes, but would you mind calling me something else, please?"

"Okay. How do you like the name…May?"

"May? I like that, but I'd really like for you to tell me what I'm doing here."

"I'm not really sure. You're part of a virtual environment called 'Lyoko,' and you've got to try to get out of there. Try looking for some kind of door."

May looked around at the place she was sitting at. The luminescent floor was almost blinding in contrast to the dark blue walls. There was a sort of white pattern on the platform. She assumed she was in some sort of a bottomless tower with moving blue squares along its walls. May was able to walk on her third try because she hadn't done this in a long time. (Or at last she thought she hadn't). Besides, her pink, sock-like shoes were uncomfortable. She looked around at the confined space. "Jeremy, I can't find anything." May walked over to the wall and touched it. Instantly, she emerged from the tower. "Jeremy, you have to see this."

"I'd love to. Do you think that you could give me a visual?"

"I'll try."

A window popped up on the central monitor revealing a live feed of a series of grassy bridges around some floating, digital trees. "Wow, this is incredible! Maya, there isn't just a forest out there. There is an entire world! A map has just popped up revealing four sectors. Each one is different.

Out of nowhere, two strange creatures appeared in front of May. They looked and acted like robots shaped like Nincada, except they were sort of real. "Uhh, Jeremy? I'm not alone out here. There are some Pokemon."

"Wow. That means that there is an entire ecosystem with living creatures inside this virtual universe."

Suddenly, bursts of lasers were shot out of the robots towards May. "Jeremy, they're attacking me!" screamed Aelita as she tried to run away.

Beldum shrieked as it watched the horrifying event. "Those aren't Pokemon, realized Jeremy, "those are machines! Hurry, get to the tower!" He let out a sigh of relief a she made it in time.

At Kadic a couple of hours later, Odd and Ulrich talking when Jeremy was trying to buy something from the vending machine. It sparked up, leaving Jeremy injured on the ground.

"Belpois!" screamed Ulrich as he ran over to pick him up. "I'll take him to the infirmary. Go tell a teacher, Odd."

"Don't worry, Jeremy," calmly said the nurse in the infirmary. "Just some minor electrical shocks."

"Wow, that was a close call. Thanks a lot, Stern." Jeremy was lying on a small cot. He turned his head.

"Don't mention it. After my martial arts class tonight, I'll check up on you."

In the gym, Jim and his Hariyama were starting a class with only one student so far, Ulrich.

"Nice of all of you for showing up today. I'm about to teach you techniques that can save your life."

"Have you ever been saved using a jutsu, Jim?" asked Ulrich in disbelief.

"Why, yes. One time, me and my Hairy Arma..."

A tall girl in grey walked in and interrupted, "I'm Japanese, sir. It's pronounced 'Hariyama.'"

"Right..." said the gym teacher, embarrassed. His Hariyama looked embarrassed as well. "Yama..."

"Okay, let's get into groups of two."

Ulrich started to spar with the girl. "Hmm. Pretty good for a beginner." She briskly kicked him on the side of the head and pinned him down. They started to blush.

"Not bad," said Jim as Hariyama started to mimic Jim's motions. "You could both use a lot more work. Now go back to your dormitories and get some beauty sleep."

"Hariyama!"

Ulrich walked into his room and found his entire room a mess.

"Huh?! What is with this mess?" Looking around for an answer, he viewed a Snubbull inside of his blanket. "Where did that mutt come from?!"

"Uhh, that's Kiwi, my Snubbull," said Odd, sitting on his bed.

"Agghh! Look at this! My CD's, my laundry; he's trashed everything! Haven't you ever heard of a Pokeball?"

"Uhh, he's not used to being cooped up, because...uhh...he doesn't like going into his Pokeball."

"And you know that you're not allowed to release your Pokemon indoors?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Then I think that the principal is going to be interested in hearing about this." After Ulrich left his room, he heard a scream coming from another room. He opened the door to find Jeremy's robots attacking him. Ulrich tried to shake them off, but they attack him, too. The robots finally settled down. "Whoa, what happened?" said Ulrich in shock.

"I had nothing to do with this. They just attacked me all of a sudden." explained Jeremy.

"You sure? I think something's wrong with you Jeremy."

"Yeah right." Jeremy nervously rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I won't tell. I'm not leaving this room until you tell me what's up."

"Umm...okay. This is just too strange. First, tell me if you can keep a secret."

Ulrich followed Jeremy to the abandoned factory on the river near their school. Ulrich released his Seedot just in case a washing machine tried attacking him. "So this is the mega computer you started up?"

"Uh huh, it's ultra powerful. I found out that it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko."

"Yeah, right. This is a bunch of Munchlax."

"Oh yeah? Check this out." He entered a couple of code on the keyboard and a window containging May popped up.

"Hello, Jeremy," she greeted. Seedot looked curious.

"Who's the girl with the pink hair?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm May, an artificial intelligence in charge of this universe."

"Don't tell me. You programmed her, right, Jeremy?"

"No," said May. "I woke up once Jeremy restarted the supercomputer. I don't know who I am. My memory has been erased."

"I still don't believe you guys."

"I'm serious," said Jeremy, defending himself. "When Maya was on Lyoko, a couple of virtual creatures attacked her that had the same logo as my robots that attacked me."

"Know what? If this thing is so dangerous, why don't you just shut it down and call the police?"

"Okay, but I have to get Maya out first. I have to virtualize her onto Earth."

"What makes you think you can?"

"You'll see, Stern. He took Ulrich down the elevator to a room with complicated machinery and wires all over the place.

"What's all this?"

"Scanners," said Jeremy. "I think this is the way I can bring May back to Earth. I haven't figured out how to do that, but I think I can do the opposite."

"You mean you can send humans to the inside of a computer."

"That's right," said Jeremy as Ulrich's Seedot ran around the scanner room.

"Jeremy, these things don't exist yet. There's no way."

Jeremy let out a sigh. "If there only was a way that I could convince you that it works." Jeremy scratched his head. "I got an idea! We just need some sort of guinea pig."

"A guinea pig, huh?" The next thing you know, Kiwi is sitting in one of the tower-like scanners. "Nice Snubbull. Now, don't move." Ulrich climbed up to the scanner room by ladder. "Everything's cool, Jeremy. The mutt is in the scanner."

"Okay, let's see how it goes. Beldum didn't notice the other two beings present in the room.

Odd and Sissi had sneaked into the scanner room. "Whoa," exclaimed Odd. "This place looks ancient."

"Alright," said Jeremy. "I'm starting up the procedure."

Odd spied Kiwi in the scanner._ "_Kiwi! Are you okay, boy? Kiwi licked Odd as he stepped into the scanner. The door closes. "Hey!"

"Oh no!" yelled Sissi. "You're going to be mummified!"

"Transfer guinea pig. Scanner guinea pig. He looked up at screen and saw the image of Kiwi" Good. It's working. Another image appeared next to it. "Huh? Wait, what is that?"

"Huh?" Ulrich looked at it more closely. "That's Odd Della Robbia!"

Frantically, Jeremy said, "I...don't know how to stop the procedure!" As Sissi yelled for help, Odd and Kiwi materialized into the digital forest. "Ouch!" He got up. He and his Kiwi felt as if they just fell into nowhere. Odd was wearing a sort of cat costume, complete with claws and a real tail. To make matters worse, it was purple.

"Uhh, Odd Della Robbia?"

"Huh, who's calling me?"

"It's me, Jeremy Belpois."

"Is this a joke or something?"

"Uhh, no. It's okay, Stern, Odd and his Snubbull are safely on Lyoko."

"Are we in a video game?"

"Actually, I don't really know. It's a virtual world; that much I'm sure of."

"Cool." He looked around some more and got hit by a laser. "Uhh, Jeremy? There are these giant bugs trying to attack me. Is that normal?"

"Err, the bottom line is that you've got to get out of there. Ulrich, Della Robbia is in danger. He needs help. I don't know what to do!"

"Do you know if you can send Sissi and me to Lyoko?"

Sissi looked up. "Ulrich! There you are! What?! Send us where, Ulrich?"

"To a weird world where weird Pokemon wanna massacre you. If you wanted to go out with me, now's your chance."

"Uhh, that's okay. I don't prefer virtual worlds, just real ones."

Ulrich stepped into the second scanner. "Then, see ya. Come on, Seedot." Seedot stepped into scanner with him. "Jeremy, I'm ready to go."

"Okay, I'm starting the procedure. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Seedot. Virtualization. Odd, hang in there. Ulrich Stern is on his way to give you a hand."

"Great, Kiwi and I were starting to get bored here."

Ulrich fell right next to Odd. He looked around at the forest and at himself. He had on a yellow samurai outfit, complete with a headband and a sword. He took it out. "Wow. This sword rocks."

Odd got jealous as his roommate started to brandish his sword. "Hey, that's not fair! How come he gets to be a samurai? That's so much cooler."

"I think the supercomputer taps into your own desires and projects them onto your virtual image."

"I don't dream about giant purple cats. I'd rather have a weapon like Ulrich, not these useless claws." An arrow shot out from one of them, barely missing Ulrich.

"Hey, watch out!" said the discouraged samurai.

"Hmm, these arrows are pretty cool. I take back what I said."

Sissi emerged from the elevator and was amazed. "Huh? Wow!"

"Try to hook up with May in her tower," instructed Jeremy. "I'll try to give you the coordinates." Suddenly, wires bursted from the walls and started to attack Jeremy and Sissi.

"Sweet," said Odd, smiling. "There are chicks on Lyoko too?"

"Don't be so modest, Odd. I think Jeremy sorta likes her. Right Jeremy? Jeremy??"

"Beldum!" commanded Jeremy. "Use Take Down!"

"Bel DUM!" It quickly flew towards the wires, but a magnetic field was created and Beldum was repelled backwards.

Afraid, Sissi sent out her Jigglypuff. "Jigglypuff! Use Pound!" Jigglypuff flew up towards the wires, but they knocked Jigglypuff into the wall as well."

"Hmm. No answer," said Odd to Ulrich. "Oh, look. There's a tower right over there." He pointed and Ulrich and Seedot looked. Odd picked up Kiwi and ran to the tower followed by Ulrich and Seedot. "Is there a door or something?" Odd leaned against the side of the tower but fell in. Kiwi bit onto Odd's tail as Odd hubg onto the side of the platform. "Ouch!"

"Snubb!" said Kiwi. Ulrich and Seedot fell on top of Odd and all four fell down the gaping column. They emerged out of a tower in another area, where they would later call the Ice Sector. "Okay, where did the forest go?" asked Odd.

"Snubb?"

"How should I know?" asked Ulrich.

"Seedot," chirped his Pokemon.

"Hmm." wondered Ulrich. "See that tower over there? It's weird how it's not the same color."

"Hmm. Those Pokemon are kind of weird too. He pointed at three cubic monsters that were about to attack.

"Uhh, I don't think those are Pokemon." The four of them tried to ruin away,

Jeremy ran over to his Beldum. "Beldum!" The wires continued to attack Jeremy, Sissi, and their Pokemon.

As the giant monsters surrounded him Ulrich acted fast. "Seedot, use Growth!"

Seedot used Growth, and a red light emerged from the ground from where Ulrich and his Pokemon are standing for a second. Ulrich blocked a laser and jumped on top of one. Seedot tried to use Pound on another Block while U barely scraped the monster's back.

"Kiwi!" instructed Odd. "Use Tail Whip."

"Snubbull!" It said as it wagged its tail. A blue light shone down on one of the blocks for a second.

Odd shot one of his arrows at it, but nothing happened/ "Hey, so how do we make them faint?"

"I wish I knew."

"You don't suppose you know how many Life Points we have left, huh?" As he said it, Odd got devirtualized by a laser. In doing so, Kiwi was devirtualized."

"No" yelled Ulrich. He jumped onto a block and impcted its eye. The block exploded. "Yes." Seedot then got devirtualized. "No!" Ulrich soon followed and emerged from a scanner. "Well, at least we're alive, right Seedot?"

"Alive?" said Odd. "I think I'm about to throw up."

"Snubb." said his Snubbull. Sissi screamed for help while Jeremy and Beldum were captivated by the wires.

"Uh oh," said Odd. "Hold on Jeremy! Kiwi! Use Bite!" The Fairy Pokemon bit the wires but got electrocuted. One of the wires tries to attack Odd, but Ulrich took a piece of metal and slashed the wire in half. The electrical mess started to cease, and Sissi walked over to them, still a bit scared.

Another window popped up. "Hi. Is everything okay?"

"Well, May," said Jeremy, "we're a little shaken up, but it couldn't have gotten any worse."

_A/N: I edited this chpater because I didn't want everyone to think I was some sort of maniacal movie director. FYI, all of my other chapters are in Story Format. Took me so long 'cause I had to add more sentences, delete all of the single letters, and change everything to past-tense._

_Finished 4-25-07_


	2. Lyokemon Pilot Part II

**Claimer: **I don't own any of the characters or most of the storyline. I just added the idea of Pokemon!  


**Lyokemon Pilot Part II**

Odd walked up to Ulrich and Sissi holding a tray of food.

"Hey, lovebirds! Sleep well?" Ulrich was staring at what Odd had done to his hair.

"Huh, what's with the hairdo?" he asked.

"Lyoko style! It's pretty trendy, huh?" He set his tray down and started to munch furiously on his croissant.

"Do you always eat that much?" Ulrich said, turned off.

"No, I'm not really that hungry today," said Odd with a full mouth. "Has anyone seen Jeremy?"

"He was up all night in his room working on Lyoko after he put the computer back together," replied Ulrich.

"Wow, that guy's a real Einstein," exclaimed Odd. Sissi started to wonder who Einstein was. While most student were eating breakfast in the cafeteria, some eating more than others, Jeremy was in his room, like Ulrich said, talking to Maya.

"…Unfortunately, you're not like Odd or Ulrich," said Jeremy to his computer. "You can't be devirtualized when you lose all of our life points. Their Pokemon automatically devirtualize when they do, but not the other way around."

"Too bad. At least now I know how to change sectors."

"Yes, and I also found out what the towers are for. They are the link between the real world and the virtual world. When they're red, it means that they are 'activated.' They may be the way to materialize you here on Earth! I can't wait to tell the others about it!"

Later that day, Jeremy broke the news to his three friends. "So you want us to go back to Lyoko and bring Maya into a red tower?" said Ulrich, a little skeptical.

"I'm sure that's the only way to bring her into the real world," said Jeremy.

"Sounds dangerous to me," noted Odd. "We could all have been wiped out yesterday."

"We're better off shutting down the supercomputer," said Ulrich, agreeing with Odd. "Too bad for Maya, but it's not like she's human."

"But she's still a form of intelligence, you guys," Jeremy protested. "She has emotions, and…" Ulrich looked over at Odd with that look. They laughed at the thought of Jeremy dating a computer program. "Come on, guys. Be cool. I'm just asking you to go there one last time. "

"We can't even make our way past the monsters," said Odd. "We'll probably get blown away in a heartbeat."

"If only there were at least three of us," suggested Ulrich, "but Sissi's too scared."

"No, I'm not," objected Sissi. "I really want to go with you guys to Lyoko…when cheerleading practice is over."

"Thanks, Sissi," Jeremy started to mentally plan his idea. "So here's the scoop: As soon as Maya is materialized into the real world, I'll give you my word that I'll shut down the supercomputer. Meanwhile, we gotta keep this a secret."

"All right," the three said simultaneously. Ulrich got up and started heading towards the gym.

"Ulrich, where are you going?" said Sissi when Ulrich didn't say goodbye. "Aren't you coming to see my cheerleading routine?"

"No, I've got something important to do."

Ulrich has been to the gymnasium hundreds of times, but not like this. He opened the large double doors to find his partner waiting there.

"Back for another thrashing?" she said wth a smirk on her face.

"I don't like ending on a bad note," Ulrich smirked back.

"That's good. I like a challenge."

"You're gonna get one." He assumed his position and bowed.

Meanwhile, Sissi had already changed into her costume and was marching down the hallway.

"One! Two! Three! Four! This is gonna blow their minds!" She was so caught up in her routine that she didn't notice the giant ball of electricity collecting from the nearby electrical socket.

" At first I thought Sissi was a real babe," said Odd, walking with Jeremy, "but the more I get to know her, the more I realize she's a…uh, how can I put this tactfully?"

"Uhh," Jeremy thought, "a Feebas?"

"Exactly."

Sissi started her routine with her Jigglypuff. She spun her baton dutifully and began her chant. "A cheerleader cheers so her team won't lose!"

"Jiggly!"

"We've got short skirts and sparkly shoes!"

"Jiggly!"

"We're so gorgeous, how could you choose?! There's no doubt!"

"Jiggly!"

"We've got clout!"

"Jiggly!"

"Winning is what it's all about!"

"Jiggly PUFF!"

"Kadic!" She ended her routine by throwing the pink baton high into the air, which, unfortunately, landed on Jim's head. Other cheerleaders gasped. The only people applauding were two short boys.

"Well done!" said the green-shirted, pimpled one.

"Encore!" said the less exciting, slouching one.

"Sorry, Sissi," said Jim, rubbing his forehead, "but cheerleading is not all about being a boomerang-juggling Mankey!"

On Lyoko, Maya was getting restless. Her head ached from chronic pulsations she's been sensing from outside of the tower she was in. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I've got to see what these pulsation are," she said to herself. She bravely walked out of the tower and started to run along the forest path.

"You're really good," said Ulrich, gasping. "Have you been training for long?"

"Yeah," said the girl, "my parents think that it's weird."

"I don't," Ulrich admitted. "By the way, I'm Ulrich. You..you're…Yuri, right?"

The girl got mad at this and tripped him with a low kick. "It's Yumi."

Maya reached the Mountain Region. She looked around, for she had sworn that the monsters would have attacked by now. She continued to run, but was almost hit by a monster's laser. Her virtual heart racing, Maya ran along the rocky pathway.

"A Mankey, huh?" said Sissi as she walked back to her room "Who does he think he is?" The two boys that she noticed earlier were at her doorstep. "Hey, you dorks, were you planning on following me all day?"

"Well, yeah," said the redhead, smiling.

"I'm Herve, and he's Nicolas," greeted the spectacled one. "We're your two biggest fans in the entire school. We've even started a fan club called 'Friends of Sissi.'"

"Oh?" Sissi lifted an eyebrow. "And about how many of you are in that club?"

"Well…two of us."

"Right. Then come back and talk to me when there are at least 50 of you. Meanwhile, if you two don't leave, my father's going to find out that two clowns tried to break into my room." She said this before slamming before going back to her room and slamming her door.

"She's even more beautiful when she's angry," said Herve. Just then, a loud yelp was heard. The boys quickly opened Sissi's door. An electrical monster disappeared and Sissi was left unconscious on the floor.

"Jeremy?" called Maya, hiding behind a rock. "Are you there? Answer me." The monsters found her, and she abruptly decided to jump off the edge of the pathway. The monsters followed her. The pink-haired girl landed on a platform way below, but the monsters failed to. Two more monsters appeared. They were different then the last ones; they had four pairs of wings and two stingers. This was bad news to Maya.

The lights in the gymnasium started to flicker when Yumi pushed Ulrich to the ground.

"Call it a tie?"

"Okay," said Ulrich. "Anyway, I gotta go. My friends are going to start to wonder where I've been for so long. Same with you."

"I don't have any friends. Suddenly, a giant orb of electricity descended from the ceiling. Sparks flew as the two covered their heads. "Whoa! What is that?"

"No time to explain!" said Ulrich, grabbing Yumi's hand and running to the boiler room with her.

When Ulrich shut the door, Yumi wondered, "It was as if as that electrical thing was alive! What is going on?"

"Jeremy?" said Ulrich on his cell.

The turtleneck boy was running with Odd and Kiwi through the woods. "Ulrich? Great, I really need you. Sissi just got electrocuted by some kind of giant…"

"Electric thing?" finished Ulrich.

"Huh? Yeah, how did you know?"

"That same electric thing just attacked me in the gymnasium. This is getting more and more dangerous; you and your supercomputer."

"All the more reason to materialize Maya ASAP. We have to go to Lyoko and bring her to the red tower. If it works, we can shut the computer down tonight. We'll meet you in the sewer." He hung up and crawled down the manhole with Odd.

Ulrich hung up and said, "Sorry, Yumi, but I've gotta go."

"Hang on," interrupted Yumi. "You seem to know what's going on here. What was that thing that attacked us? And what is this 'supercomputer' you're talking about?"

Ulrich turned his head towards the sewers. "Look, I don't have time to explain."

"Okay," said Yumi, whipping out her Pokeball and throwing it. "Misdreavus! Use Mean Look!"

"Misdreavus!" cried the Ghost Pokemon. An entity appeared in front of Ulrich, causing his muscles to freeze.

"You're as stubborn as a Tauros, aren't you?" spoke Ulrich.

"That's right," answered Yumi. "And since I have no friends, I have lots of time."

"Come on," Ulrich sighed. "I'll explain on the way. Just calm your Misdreavus down, okay?"

"Okay." She told her Pokemon to release Ulrich, and they met up with Jeremy and Odd.

Jeremy scanned the goth girl up and down. "Hey," he whispered to Ulrich, "who's that girl?"

"This is Yumi. She was there when I was attacked, and she knows how to fight, so I thought…"

"Okay, right now, we have to get to the factory. Let's go!"

Back on Lyoko, Maya was still being chased by the bees. She finally reached and tower and dashed inside it. She looked around and leapt off of the side of the platform. Emerging from the tower in the Polar Region, two of the block monsters showed up and started to fire at her as she ran away.

Back on Earth, the four emerged from the sewer and darted to the factory. As they reached the ropes, Ulrich stopped.

Yumi noticed this and said "Don't tell me you're scared." She slid down the rope, followed by Ulrich. When they reached the computer room Yumi said, "So who's this Maya?"

"You're going to be meeting her in just a minute," said Jeremy. "Go sprint to the scanner room. Maya, are you reading me?"

"Jeremy, I'm being chased by monsters!"

"Why did you leave the tower? Are you crazy?"

"I heard some strange pulsations," explained Maya. "I wanted to see what they were."

"Okay. I'm sending you backup. Just try and hide somewhere. She ran to a cave and hopped across a pool of water. The block tried to follow but ended up drowning.

Yumi was standing in the scanner room talking to the boys. "This story of yours is pure science fiction."

"Yeah, except for that it's for real," said Odd.

"You guys ready?" said Jeremy. "I'm starting up the procedure." Odd and Kiwi stepped into scanner. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich."

Ulrich held his Pokeball in his hand and looked at Yumi. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"Wait, I'm coming, too," said Yumi, stepping into the third scanner hesitantly.

"Okay, Transfer Yumi and Misdreavus. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization."

Odd virtualized into the Glacier Region and looked at himself "Bummer. I'm still a big purple cat." Glancing at Yumi, he said, "Wow, that Japanese outfit is pretty sharp." Yumi looked at her clothes and her 3-D Misdreavus. "It's not fair. I'm the only one that looks like a nitwit on Lyoko."

"Uhh, mind telling me where we are?" wondered Yumi.

"In a virtual world," explained Ulrich. "Don't worry; you'll get used to it."

"Move it!" commanded Jeremy from above. "Maya needs you. She's in danger."

"Okay, here we go!" He led the group as Ulrich, Yumi, and their Pokemon followed.

Sissi woke up dazed in a bed in the infirmary. "Oh, my head. What happened?"

"Don't worry," calmed Sissi's father. "You must have electrocuted yourself."

"What?" said Sissi, getting up. "No, it wasn't me! It was Jeremy and his computer at the factory. Where's Ulrich?"

"I don't know, dear," said the principal. "Please, try to stay calm."

"No!" she protested. "Ulrich is in great danger. So are Odd and Jeremy. There's an electrical monster on the loose; we have to find them! Daddy, I'm not crazy. Jeremy found a computer where there is this other world and these Pokemon shoot lightning!"

Back on Lyoko, a block monster fired at Maya and her little island in the cave. Two of the Nincada-like monsters tried to follow Maya as she jumped down a chute, but one landed in the water. She fell down the end of the tunnel, where the monster crashed and got devirtualized. Unluckily, two of the block monsters were there waiting or her. Just in time, Ulrich impacted the block's eye, and it exploded.

"Hi, are you Maya?" said Odd, walking up to her. "I'm Odd, and this is Kiwi." He pointed to his Snubbull who barked in response. "I admit; you're a real cutie!"

"No time for flirting, Odd," said Ulrich, sidestepping. "We've got work to do."

"Hey, am I supposed to get a weapon?" Yumi said when a fan fel out of her back pocket. "Huh? A fan? That's all?"

"Try throwing it, then," said Odd, dodging a laser. "You'll never know. Kiwi, use Tail Whip!"

"Snubbull!" A blue light shone down on the monster in front of Odd. Yumi threw her fan and destroyed it.

"Nice job," remarked Ulrich.

Catching her fan, Yumi said, "Wow, I think I'll keep it."

"Nice work," said Jeremy. "Now bring Maya into the red tower so that we can materialize her."

"Sissi, this is ridiculous," said the principal from behind a tree in the woods. "We are not going down into the sewers!"

"Fine," she said. "But don't come crying to me when the police find Belpois and the others burnt to a crisp."

Jeremy viewed his monitor carefully. "Uh oh. Our electric friend has found its way to the factory. Where are you guys?"

"We're almost to the tower," spoke Ulrich.

"Well hurry up. Things are getting hectic. There are some more monsters headed your way."

Odd saw two crustacean-like monster heading his way. "Great! Krabby! Kiwi! Use Scary Face!"

"Snub'l!" it barked as a face appeared in front of the monster, reducing its speed. As Jeremy typed, the electrical monster appeared overhead.

Ulrich craftily blocked a laser, then ran away from the tinny monster. "Seedot! Use Nature Power!"

"Seedot!" A gust flew around it, and a freezing, multi-colored light emitted from Seedot and did damage to the monster.

"Beat it, you oversized Krabby!" screamed Odd, holding onto an iceberg.

"Bark!" Kiwi attempted to Bite the monster's legs.

"Misdreavus!" cried Yumi. "Use Psywave!"

"Mis! Mis!" it shrieked as a purple wave came out of its necklace and barely damages the red monster.

"Wow, these guys are not only ugly, they're tough!" remarked Odd and the monster shook off Kiwi who went flying. "No! Kiwi!" Odd turned around but got devirtualized by the four-legged monster.

"Snub?" It dematerialized into a series of squares.

Maya was watching all this from behind and iceberg. She called to Jeremy, but he was getting shocked by the monster. He got thrown onto the wall, and Beldum came out of its Pokeball. They both cowered in front of the giant sphere.

Ulrich and Yumi were running and dodging lasers with their Pokemon. A Krabby monster shot its laser and wiped out Misdreavus. "Yumi!" yelled Ulrich as they stopped, allowing Yumi to throw her trusty fan. It did no damage to the monsters. Seedot stared at the humans. Sensing their struggle, it started to glow.

"Ulrich?" asked Maya curiously. "What's wrong with your Pokemon?"

Yumi gasped, "It's evolving!"

Ulrich stared in awe as his Seedot started to glow white and get taller. The brightness faded, and a brown Pokemon with a leaf on its big head stood in front of Ulrich.

"Nuzleaf!" it said, staring at its trainer.

"All right!" exclaimed. "Your Seedot evolved into a Nuzleaf!"

"All right, Nuzleaf," said Ulrich with confidence, "use Pound!"

"Nuz," it said as it jumped high into the air and jabbed its foot into the monster's eye. "LEAF!" It quickly jumped off before the robot monster exploded.

"Good job, Nuzleaf!"

"Watch out for the other one!" warned Yumi as she pointed and Nuzleaf turns around to get hit by the other monster. It walked over to where Maya was hiding. Ulrich ran over and defended her with his sword, but the lasers were too strong.

"Maya! Make your way to the red tower!" he said as he disappeared. Maya tried to run away from the monster, but it didn't do any good. She kneeled and started to sing. A wall of ice instantly appeared.

Yumi ran over to Maya. "Was it you that just did that?"

"Yes, I think so," Maya said, surprised herself.

"Run to the tower! Hurry!"

"Okay."

As Maya ran off, Yumi looked up. "Jeremy, it's okay, Maya is…" The monster broke through Maya's wall and devirtualized Yumi.

"What's all this?" said Jim, entering the computer room with Sissi and the headmaster. He spied Jeremy and Beldum lying on ground away from them. Jim threw his Pokeball. "Hariyama! Go get Belpois!" As Hariyama got zapped by the electric monster, Maya walks around tower and spotted an interface. She placed her hand on it, and the name **Aelita **appeared, followed by the words **Code **and **Lyoko**. Jim ran over and also got zapped. Finally, the monster released the two and disappeared.

"What's going on here?" demanded the principal. "What were those flashes?"

Ulrich emerged from ladder with Nuzleaf and spotted Sissi.

"Ulrich!" said as she ran over and tried to hug Ulrich.

"You swore to us you wouldn't tell."

"I came to save you, Ulrich! And what's this Chinese girl doing here?" she said, pointing to Yumi, who apparently got ticked off.

"I am Japanese!"

"What about Maya?" spoke up Jeremy. "Is she here?"

"No, Jeremy. Sorry, but it didn't work," Ulrich looked at his Nuzleaf. "She didn't materialize."

"All right, that's enough, Belpois," ordered the gray-haired man. "I order you to shut this thing down immediately. Then, you can explain to me exactly what this is about."

"No!" Jeremy refused and started to type.

"What do you think you're doing?" grumbled Jim.

"I'm launching a new program. With a little luck, it will work."

"What kind of program?" said Odd.

"Return to the past, now!" Jeremy pressed Return, and a white light emitted from the computer.

"Huh?" said Ulrich, drinking soup in the plaza. "What are we doing here?"

"We were doing this yesterday," said Yumi. "You don't think…"

"Einstein," said Odd as Jeremy walked by, "you're a genius. Your "Return to the Past" works!"

"What's that?" Jeremy looked up. "Are you talking to me?"

"You haven't forgotten about the supercomputer? And Lyoko? And my big, purple cat costume?"

Jeremy turned around. "You know all about Lyoko? But how come?"

"That's weird," said Yumi. "It looks like the return in time didn't work quite well on him."

Ulrich took Jeremy by the shoulder and said, "Come on. We're gonna fill you in."

Jeremy stood up from the chair in his room. "But why would I not remember anything?"

"Maybe it's because you're the only one that didn't get digitalized on Lyoko," tried Yumi.

"Hmm." Jeremy rubbed his chin. "Well tomorrow, I'm going to the factory first thing and scan myself."

"No, Jeremy," said the virtual girl on his computer. "We have to shut down the supercomputer and you know it. It's too dangerous."

Jeremy looked upset. "But, Maya…"

"Aelita," she corrected. "When I went into the tower, I remembered my name."

"Aelita," Jeremy repeated. "That's even better. Give me one more night, Ulrich. I'll find a way to bring her in."

"Okay," said the brown-haired kid.

"Thanks, guys," said Jeremy cheerfully.

"So, have you figured out how to materialize Aelita?" said Ulrich in the computer lab the next day.

"I could do it, but I need some time. It's dangerous. The virus, errr…, XANA could attack at any moment."

"Be reasonable, Jeremy," cautioned Aelita. "We're better off shutting this thing down."

"Listen," said Ulrich, "now that we know how to neutralize this 'XANA,' we just have to get Aelita to the activated tower." Jeremy nodded.

"We can find a way to counter the attacks while Einstein figures how to get Aelita back to Earth, right?" questioned Odd.

Yumi looked at her new friends. "It's risky, but I think we should. After all, we are LyokoWarriors, aren't we?"

"Yeah!" said Ulrich and Odd simultaneously.

Aelita had something to say. "You really think you can do it?"

"They don't call me Einstein for nothing," replied Jeremy. "In a few weeks, I'll have it figured out. In the meanwhile, let's not forget our pact, huh?"

"Hey, relax," Yumi said, petting her Misdreavus. "We all know how to keep a secret."

_Finished 12-25-06_

_Revised 6/15/07_


	3. Teddi Monster

Teddi Monster

School is out and our friends at Kadic prepare for the year's first school dance. Two girls are noticed watching them set up. The one named Tamiya holds up a video camera.

"Are we rolling?" asks Milly. Her friend Tamiya nods. "Hello, fellow students of Kadic Jr. High, your ace reporters Milly and Tamiya are here to bring you exclusive school news. As I'm sure you already know, tonight is the big night of our annual school prom. I'm standing here with the girl who was crowned Prom Queen last year. I mean, of course, our principal's only daughter, Sissi. Let's see whether she'll answer a few questions."

"Sorry," replied Sissi. "I only talk to real pro reporters." Her friend Herve walked over to Tamiya and turned off her camera.

Upset, Milly said, "But, it's for the school news program."

"Oh, Milly," Sissi replied arrogantly again, "little dipsticks like you aren't mature enough to be real reporters. What do you know? Besides, you have to have a date if you want to go to the prom. I'm sure there's no one that would want to go out with a jerk like you."

"Who asked you?" cried Milly. "There are lots of other boys."

"Oh yeah?" answered Sissi. "I'd love to see you try to find one."

Milly turned her mauve-colored hair until she eyed one of her crushes, the one and only Ulrich Stern. "Ulrich?" she muttered. Ulrich put down his decorations and looked up. "Uhh...would you...be my date tonight?" A tear flowed down Milly's pink cheek.

Ulrich stuttered. "Sorry, I'm kind of too old for you. Also, I...promised to go with Yumi."

"You see?" laughed Sissi. "What did I tell you? Tough luck. Might as well spend Friday night playing with your dolls." Milly exploded into tears and ran out the door. Tamiya followed.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," announced Yumi.

Milly and Tamiya were sitting in their room. Milly was holding her cherished Teddiursa doll that her mother gave her at the beginning of the school year.

"Milly," said Tamiya, "don't cry. We'll find someone to go to the prom with. Also, Jim said that we have until 9:00 to film our report."

"Don't you get it?" sobbed Milly. "No one cares about us! They don't let us do anything! I hate EVERYONE!" Unnoticed, the mark of XANA appears on Milly's computer.

"Calm down," Tamiya reassured, "You don't know what you're saying." By that time, Milly has already run off with her doll. "I guess Ulrich could have been a little nicer."

Ulrich slowly stretched duct tape over the wires. Yumi noticed Ulrich's emptiness.

"Aww, don't be a Gloom," said Yumi. "I think it would have been okay if you said yes to her."

"That Sissi," Jeremy spoke up. "She always thinks the world revolves around her."

"Which world is that?" spoke up Odd on the microphone.

"Don't have a clue," answered Jeremy.

Milly was inside the garden shed off of the school campus, toying her Teddiursa doll.

"We don't need to listen to all those older kids, right, Teddiursa?" The doll stared back with its blank, dark eyes. "You're right. You're the only one that understands me. Maybe if we were bigger, we could boss around all those big kids." She gave the doll a hug and heard a knock on the outside wall. Tamiya and her Whismur were looking for their ace reporter.

"Milly," called Tamiya, "are you done sulking yet?"

Milly looked up and said, "Coming." She placed the Teddiursa doll on a cardboard box and said, "Okay, you. Don't you leave this spot. I'll be back for you." Milly ran out the door to greet her friends.

"How are you doing, Whismur?"

"Whis!" murmured the pink-and-yellow Pokemon. As they walked away discussing their plans for their film project, a cloudy image came out from the single light bulb of the shed. As its full body emerged, it lingered around before being sucked into the Teddiursa Bear. As they walked onto the school campus, Milly and Tamiya's attentions were caught by a peculiar person. Sissi was wearing a pink bathrobe and being escorted to the office by her father, Headmaster Delmas. Odd and Jeremy walked by and noticed the incident also.

"You think it could be XANA?" questioned Odd.

"I don't know, but we'd better check this out, just to be sure," answered Jeremy.

"Hey," exclaimed Tamiya, "This could be a big scoop! Huh, Milly?"

"Yeah," replied Milly, "let's go get some snapshots of Sissi's room." Feeling a little better, Milly returned Whismur to its Pokeball before she entered the dormitories. There, Tamiya got some good shots of the chaotic bedroom. Soon after, they head for the garden shed to find out that the Teddiursa doll had gone missing! To make things worse, Jim, the PE teacher, had spied the two 7th graders.

"What do you think you young ladies are doing?" he scolded.

Milly turned her head erratically. "But Jim, we..."

"No buts," Jim interrupted. He went over to the shed, took out a key, and locked the padlock. "This shed is off-limits to students. You two are banned from going to tonight's school prom."

"It's always the adults who get to have the fun!" Milly bursted out. Once again, she ran to her room, followed by Tamiya. Jim turns his head as if he had heard a roar coming from inside the shed.

Milly sat in the stairway, crying like there was no tomorrow. Tamiya was once again reassuring her, but it did no good. At that moment, Odd walked by.

"What's the matter, Milly?"

"What's the matter? I can't go to the prom, my Teddi is missing, and my life STINKS!"

"Aww, cheer up, Milly. It can't be that bad." Odd noticed a photo that Tamiya was holding in her lap. "Wait a second." Odd took the photo out of the dark-skinned girl's hand. "Look." Milly and Tamiya walked over to Odd and looked at the developed picture. "Isn't that..."

"...My Teddiursa!" finished Milly.

"No worries," said Odd. "I'll get it for you."

"Oh thank you, Odd." Milly gave him a quick hug, and Odd raced up the stairs. He quickly located Sissi's room and the spot where Tamiya had taken the helpful picture. With no luck, Odd exited the room and shut the door. At that moment, Ulrich and Jeremy walked by, looking for their purple friend.

"Did you hear?" spoke Ulrich. "Jim said that he was just attacked by a giant Teddiursa doll!"

"Oh great," answered Odd. "XANA knows just the right time to screw things up, huh? So who goes, and who stays?" Odd smiled, referring to Lyoko.

"Well, look at it this way," explained Jeremy. "XANA usually only possesses electronic objects. Now that he can possess other inanimate objects, who knows how powerful he can be?"

"I volunteer!" smiled Odd.

Ulrich glared at Odd and said, "Jeremy's right. I'd better stay here and try to kill some time."

As he headed for the stairs, Odd spoke up. "Great! I'll go get Kiwi." Odd ran for his dorm. Jeremy rolled his eyes and headed for the factory.

By the time they got there, it was already nighttime. Jeremy was never used to going down the ropes, so he always has his Beldum help him instead. Jeremy was about to transfer Odd when Ulrich called.

"Bad news," said Ulrich on his cell. "The Teddi is really big. I mean huge! By the looks of things, he just left the school campus. Where do you think it went?"

Aelita was listening to his conversation with the science genius. "I don't know if you ever noticed this, but XANA seems to target only his mortal enemies."

"That's it!" Jeremy said after thinking a while.

"Yumi!" Ulrich hung up the phone and headed for Yumi's house.

"Alright, ready Odd?"

"Don't keep me waiting," replied the impatient blonde. Jeremy started up the procedure as Odd held his Kiwi and stepped into the scanner.

"Transfer Odd. Scanner Kiwi. Virtualization." A bright light shone on the two beings as they transported themselves onto the Desert Region of Lyoko.

"Great, you're here," replied the friendly, pink girl. Odd stared down a gaping pit next to him and felt a pain in his head.

"Wow, I don't think the tower's down there."

"Maybe it's on one of the neighboring plateaus," responded Aelita. Before they could make a move, five monsters appeared in front of them.

"Ninkrelats!" announced Jeremy.

"Go and hide, Aelita!" said Odd. "I'll try to ward them off." He readied his glove. Both he and the monsters fire at the same time. Aelita knew nothing but to run down the ramp leading down to the pit. Odd tried to follow her, but the pain in head got worse. His vision started getting blurier by the second, and by the time Odd thought he was knocked out, he saw something strange. Aelita was falling down the bottomless pit! Odd woke up from his trance and saw Aelita right in front of him, trying to run away from the Ninkrelats. He hurried after her.

Meanwhile, Ulrich had made it onto Yumi's street, tripping occasionally on the 4-foot-wide footsteps and debris created by the supposed monster. When he reached her house, he anxiously rang Yumi's doorbell a couple times before she answered her door, already dressed for the big night.

"Are your parents home," asked Ulrich, worried.

"No, why?" questioned Yumi.

"Follow me." Ulrich grabbed Yumi's arm and tried to drag her back to school.

"What's going on, Ulrich?" At that moment a trembling was heard from behind.

"That's what," answered Ulrich.

Back on Lyoko, Odd and Kiwi finished up getting rid of the Ninkrelats.

"Nice job," congratulated Jeremy.

"Thanks. Uhh, Jeremy? Did you notice any changes when I was battling those monsters?" Odd ran with Aelita, searching for the tower along the pit's edge.

"Umm, come to think of it," thought Jeremy aloud, "Yes. I think it was your superpower."

"Super power?" repeated Odd.

"Yes. I think the computer teaches you some Pokemon attacks on Lyoko."

"Sweet! What attack did I learn?"

"I think it was Future Sight. Attacks learnt by humans are a little different than Pokemon." Beldum looked at Jeremy curiously when he said the word "Pokemon."

"Future Sight?" repeated Aelita. "What did you see in your vision?" Before Odd had any time to answer, the trail narrowed, and the inconsistent terrain threw Aelita off balance, sending her down to the digital void, where she was sure to be deleted.

"Aelita!" screamed Odd. He jumped off the cliff he was standing on and caught up to Aelita. At the last second, he grabbed Aelita by the ankle and hung onto a thick rock, saving her from any damage. Odd gave a sigh of relief. Aelita opened her eyes to see where she ended up. She was dangling mere inches from the digital sea in front of a hollow tunnel.

"Look," she said, "There's a path."

Odd understood. "Kiwi! Down here!"

"Snub!" responded the Snubbull as it hopped down various rocks to where its trainer was. It hopped on top of Odd's and Aelita's head and jumped onto the tunnel pathway. Following Kiwi, Odd and Aelita made their way down the underground path.

"This must be the way to the tower," said Aelita.

"Right," replied Odd. "Too bad we didn't have enough time to explore the entire world of Lyoko ever since we discovered it a few weeks ago."

"Hold on you guys," interrupted Jeremy. "Something's coming."

"Huh?" spoke Odd. He and Aelita turned around to see a giant, gray ball chasing after them! "Kiwi! Aelita! Run!" The three ran frantically as the sphere tried to keep up. They finally made it to the tower located inside a canyon, but the new monster was present. "what's that?" The monster stopped abruptly, and eyes appeared along its side. It opened up, revealing the mark of XANA, and started to charge up energy. "Run away!" The three dodged the monster's elliptical laser. Odd fired a few arrows at its shell, and Kiwi growled, sensing the monster's atrocity.

"It sort of reminds me of your Beldum, Jeremy," Odd said, and Jeremy looked up. "I'm going to call it a 'Metatank.'"

"Be careful, Odd," said Jeremy. "That new monster knows Luster Purge, and you don't have that many life points left." The monster fired its Psychic-type attack.

"Odd!" yelled Aelita.

"Remember," instructed Jeremy. "You have to hit the target." Odd got ready as the monster opened up again to charge.

At that time, Ulrich and Yumi had already made it to the school gym, where the festivities had already started.

"Students," announced the principal, "We're about to announce the new prom queen for this year! We have three nominees tonight. Who will be the lucky lady?" Sissi was in between two other girls, trying to look fabulous and trying to stand out. Suddenly, Ulrich jumped onto the stage and grabbed Mr. Delmas's microphone.

"Attention everyone," Ulrich said into the mike. "Don't panic, but we're about to be attacked by a HUMONGOUS Teddiursa Bear!" The audience grew quiet until they were sure that Ulrich was kidding; then, they all bursted into laughter.

"He's not lying!" Jim spoke up. "I saw the giant Teddiursa, too!"

At that point, Sissi's temper was building up "Don't you see, everybody? He's just trying to make me lose so that he will crush my winning streak. Besides, who has ever seen a giant Teddiursa Bear?" Suddenly, the tell-tale doll knocked down the gym walls and reached towards the shocked crowd. Its eyes were blood red, and the crescent shape on its forehead had turned into the mark of XANA. Everyone tried to get away until the Teddi found what it was waiting to kill.

Back on Lyoko, the Metatank was about to fire another attack. Odd timed his leaps and landed on the Metatank's inner frame. He shot an arrow at its eye yelling, "Laser Arrow!" The monster finally exploded, and Odd jumped out of the way as Aelita entered the red tower. She walked onto the center of the blue-and-white platform and floated towards the second one above it. She prepared to enter her name and the secret code. During that time, the Teddi Bear swung its giant plush arm at Ulrich, who barely dodged it. The doll chased after him and Yumi. The bear got ready to stomp onto the two helpless kids, but Aelita entered her name on the tower's interface, as well as the code: LYOKO. The Teddiursa doll immediately stopped in place, and Yumi unexpectedly gave Ulrich a hug.

"Ready for a return in time?" she asked.

"Mm hm," Ulrich answered. The tower that Aelita is in resets itself, and Jeremy says five words, accompanied by a bright white light: "Return to the past, now." The light engulfs the factory as well as the gym. Soon enough, it covers the entire universe before we return to what was remembered a few hours ago.

Milly turned her mauve-colored hair until she eyed one of her crushes, the one and only Ulrich Stern. "Ulrich?" she muttered. Ulrich looked up. "Uhh...would you...be my date tonight?" A tear flowed down Milly's pink cheek.

Ulrich looked Milly's face for a while and said, "Sure." Milly stopped crying. "Only if it's okay with Yumi." He turned to the girl in black.

"I'm okay with it," she replied. "Odd's taking me."

Sissi was shocked. "You…you want to take that…little…girl?"

"Sure," answered Ulrich. "And maybe, after your brain grows another neuron or two, I'll go out with you, too."

Sissi started to heat up while Tamiya was recording the whole incident.

"This is a scoop," she said.

"Yep," smiled Milly. "A super scoop!"

_Finished 1/19/07_


	4. Holiday in the Smog

**Dis/Claimer: **_I don't own Code Lyoko nor do I own most of the storyline. I just added the idea of Pokemon!_

Holiday in the Smog

Night fell, and Jeremy and Ulrich knew what to do. They ran towards the vending machine wall in a catlike manner. Ulrich took out a blue can of spraypaint and smirked.

Meanwhile, Jim was sleeping in the watchman's dorm, as normal. In came a certain Snubbull named Kiwi. Kiwi walked around a couple steps and started to bark very loudly. Without doing any good, it hopped up onto Jim's bed and grabbed his blanket. Finally, Kiwi got fed up and bore its sharp teeth. Jim instantly felt the pain after Kiwi issued its attack.

"Stupid Snubbull!" yelled Jim. Wincing in pain, Jim chased Kiwi out of the building. As Jim was trying to get his hands on the mutt, he spotted Jeremy doing something suspicious in the middle of the quad.

"Jeremy, do you mind telling me what you're doing outside at this hour?" Jim looked at the wall. An image of a Jim shaped like a bunny gazed before him. He was shocked.

The principal was talking to Jeremy in his office the next morning. "I hope this will teach you a lesson, Jeremy. I don't understand why a student like you would..."

"Uhh," interrupted Jeremy, "I understand." As he walked out of the office with his three friends, a smile became evident.

"So, how'd it go?" spoke up Odd, the funny friend.

"Ohh," replied Jeremy, "The principal gave me detention for the entire week. I guess I'll have to stay here for the whole week of vacation."

"All right!" exclaimed Ulrich.

"Xana sure won't have a vacation with you on campus, huh, Jeremy?" said a dark-haired girl named Yumi. She led the three guys down the hallway. Unfortunately, someone (or someones) was watching.

"I don't get," said Nicolas, "Why did Jeremy look happy when he got detention?"

"It's almost as if he wanted to get it," said Herve.

"You know what?" said Sissi, the leader. "I'm going to try to find out just what's going on between them." She walked herself into her father's office.

"Excuse me, daddy, but could I talk to you?" said Sissi.

"Sure, sweetie," answered the busy man. "What is it?"

"Well," said Sissi. "I have this friend...who hasn't been receiving many good grades. She wants to try to raise them before the semester ends, but she can't find time to study. What do you think she should do?"

"Well," thought the principal aloud, "I suggest that she stays home over the break so that she could have some time to study more. Who...is this girl, by the way?"

"It's me, daddy!" exploded Sissi. She ran up to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks a bunch!" She ran out of the office with a smile.

As she made her way to the hallway, she bumped into a certain blond nerd. They both fell to the ground.

"Sissi," said Jeremy. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"For your information, dweeb, you are not the boss of me. I know you're staying at school over the vacation, and you get to spend every second of it with little, ol' me." She pointed to herself slyly.

"Oh no you don't!" spoke up Jim, walking towards Jeremy. "That wall isn't going to clean itself, you know." Sissi let out a giggle. "And you," he glared at Sissi. "Your father just told me to monitor your studies for the next couple of days, so don't you try and pull a tough one on me!" Sissi stopped giggling. "Alright, you two stay here. I'm going to go grab a few sponges." When he was out of sight, Sissi started up a menacing conversation with Jeremy. She eyed the graffiti on the small wall.

"So, did you do this all by yourself? Doesn't look like you could do all this in one night."

"What's your point, Sissi?" asked Jeremy. "I know you're up to something."

"Oh? Then tell me who XANA is." Sissi felt triumphant. Jeremy felt weak.

Jim made his way to the storage room, which was part of the basement under the science lab. It was a huge basement; enough to store all of the equipment that the school and faculty needs, like sponges. Jim took what he needed off of the shelf, and closed the door on his way out. As the room became dark, an even darker figure emerged from an electrical outlet. A couple Koffing that were sleeping in a corner were woken up by the disturbance. Before they knew it, the dark figure was surrounding them, foretelling a bad omen.

"So who is XANA?" questioned Sissi. "I never heard you mention her until just this morning. Is she your girlfriend?"

"XANA is..." stumbled Jeremy, "The name of a rock group."

"Oh yeah? And how am I supposed to know that?"

"You're the one that asked." Jeremy looked around. "Here comes Jim. Get ready for a whooping."

That night, Jeremy decided to head over to the factory. It's been too long that Aelita was trapped inside that computer. He just needed to try to get her out one more time. He sneaked past Sissi's room and tried to get through the secret passage to the factory through the basement. Suddenly, he heard a Pokemon's voice from behind the door. As he opened it, he was blown away by a breath-taking, foul-smelling gas. As he was coughing, a brown-haired man stepped closer to him.

"Alright, Jeremy. Now what's the deal?" argued Jim.

"Jim!" coughed Jeremy. "Look in there!" He pointed to the basement door. "Something's gone terribly wrong!"

Jim opened the contaminated door and stuck his head inside the basement. "What? I don't see anything."

"But," stuttered Jeremy, "The smoke...It's gone...It must be XANA."

"Alright," said Jim. "Back to your room."

Jim walked out of the basement very aggravated. Jeremy decided to go down to the lab instead.

Sissi was sleeping in her room when she was awoken by a loud noise. She looked up to where she thought she heard it and saw a murky, green smoke coming out of the air vent.

"Oh, no! What's that?" she screamed. She ran all the way down to Jim's bedroom and shook his shoulders violently.

"Jim! There's a creepy green smoke coming into my room. You have to check it out!"

"What's all this about smoke?" said Jim, sleepy-eyed. Suddenly, the smoke started to enter his room, too. "What the?" He pushed Sissi out of his room and shut the door behind him.

Jeremy woke up the supercomputer once he made his way to the factory and down the elevator.

"You're wrong Aelita," Jeremy said. "XANA has launched an attack."

"Oh?" said Aelita.

"I've centralized the tower to be in the Forest Region."

"Well, it'll take me some time to get there. I'll need some help." Jeremy and Aelita put their heads together in deep thought.

Ulrich's math tutor entered his family room, eager to start teaching him the basics of algebra. Ulrich's back was slumped over his chair, wishing that he could have spent his vacation...actually going on vacation.

"You won't believe how excited I am to be here, Ulrich," said the gray-haired woman. At that moment, Ulrich's cell phone had received a text message.

"Sorry, Ms. Schmidt," said Ulrich, "but I'm just gonna go grab my workbooks."

"Take your time," she smiled. When he saw her turn her back, Ulrich ran out the front door.

Odd was at the airport, ready to take his luggage from customs. The security guard asked him to remove his back.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Odd.

"Well," said the guard, "You see, here at Customs, it's customary that you hand over your bag." He held out his hand.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Odd defensively.

"Okay, then could you at least tell me what's in there?"

"Ummm...my dinner." Odd's bag made a barking noise.

The security guard lifted an eyebrow. "Dinner that talks?" At that moment, Odd got a text message from Jeremy.

"It's...undercooked," stumbled Odd. He ran out of the airport regretting that he tried to bring Kiwi onto the airplane.

Yumi was sitting in the car upset.

"So you're telling me that we drove 2 hours to a baby shower that is going to take place tomorrow? Real smooth, Dad,"

"Sorry, Yumi," said her father, Takeo. "See, these are the things you could tell me before we leave." He parked in front of the driveway.

"At least we're back at home," said Yumi's mom. At that moment, Yumi got a text message. She opened the car door quietly.

"Say, Yumi, why don't we all go out for dinner right now, huh?" Takeo and his wife turned around to see that they were the only ones in the car.

Meanwhile, Jim and Sissi were trying to escape from the maniacal Koffing. They were about to make a dash for the double doors in front of the school when out of nowhere, three Koffing stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Jim!" Sissi screamed. "I'm scared." She huddled up against Jim's large body.

"This is strange," said Jim. "Koffing don't usually act like this." He stared at the levitating Koffing, which looked pretty mean to start with. When he looked closer, he saw that the crossbones symbol on the Koffing's bellies looked peculiar. Instead of the usual skull and bones, it was the insignia of three rings with four protruding lines in an eyeball shape. The Koffing charged towards the two, and Jim acted quickly. He shoved himself and Sissi into the janitor's closet close by.

"We'll be safe in here for now."

"Safe? We'll be lucky if we spend an hour here suffocating. It's not like Jeremy is still on campus," complained Sissi.

Jeremy rushed onto the school grounds and looked around for anything suspicious.

"Sissi? Jim?" he called. "Where are you?" Suddenly, the three Koffing busted open the front doors of the main building and were about to attack Jeremy.

"Koffing!" he screamed. The Koffing neared Jeremy and started to spew tons of volumes of gas. "Oh no, they're using Poison Gas!" He covered his nose and mouth with his blue sleeves and thought to himself. "I know," he coughed. "Steel-type Pokemon are immune to Poison-type Pokemon! Go! Beldum!" He threw his Pokeball at the uncontrollably wild Koffing and out came his Beldum.

"Beldum?" it said.

"Beldum! Use Take Down!" The dark-blue Pokemon bulleted towards the Koffing, attempting to hit them, but the gas was too thick. Beldum missed, hitting the ground with recoil. The gas was too much for Jeremy, too. He fell to the ground. Luckily, his two friend Yumi and Ulrich got there in the nick of time to rescue him and Beldum. They carried Jeremy and lay him on the grass away from the Koffing.

"Jim and Sissi," Jeremy uttered. "They're still inside."

"I'll go get them," said Ulrich. He ran towards the school and ran inside the main building.

When Yumi and Jeremy got to the factory, Odd and Kiwi were waiting for them there.

"You're early for once, Odd." said Yumi.

"Alright," coughed Jeremy. "You guys have to get ready to dive in." Yumi and Odd made their way to the scanners. "Scanner Yumi. Transfer Kiwi. Virtualization."

The two virtualized into the Forest Region where Aelita was waiting for them. Unluckily, so was an army of Ninkrelats.

"Watch out!" said Odd. He dodged a Ninkrelats attack before he reached the ground.

"Stay behind me, Aelita." motioned Yumi. "Misdreavus! Use Astonish!" A Ninkrelat flinched long enough for Yumi to throw her fan and destroy it. Another monster came from behind it and started to fire at the heroes.

"Watch out for its Signal Beam," said Jeremy over the speaker. He made a call to Ulrich. "Ulrich, did you find them yet?"

"Not yet," Ulrich coughed. He limbered through the hallways filled with green smog.

"Well," advised Jeremy, "you'd better get out of there! You know how toxic Koffing's smog can be."

"I'm going to try one more door," said Ulrich. He chose a locked door and knocked repeatedly on it. "Sissi! Jim!" he called. Soon enough, he ran out of energy and passed out. Sissi heard him through the closet door.

"Was that Ulrich? Oh," she said delightfully, "he came to save me!"

Back on Lyoko, our heroes were trapped behind a tree, taking cover from the Ninkrelats.

"How are we ever going to get past them?" said Aelita with a worried look.

"Yumi," said Odd. "I think this is a good time to test out your new power."

"The one that Jeremy discovered?" asked Aelita. Yumi nodded. She placed her hands on her temple and uttered a powerful word "Extrasensory." Her body glowed with a light red color, and from afar, a large rock seemed to lift itself off the pathway. Yumi closed her eyes and lifted the rock higher as the Ninkrelats neared their hiding spot. The large rock fell in front of the two monsters, and Yumi hopped on top of it. She threw her laser at one of them, but she missed.

"Misdreavus" cried her Pokemon. Yumi fell down as Odd and Aelita passed by the monsters unnoticed. Another monster fired its Signal Beam at Yumi, and both she and Misdreavus got devirtualized.

Jim dragged Ulrich inside the closet and noticed the device in his hand.

"A cell phone," he rejoiced. Jeremy answered to phone. "Hello?"

"Is that you, Jim?" answered Jeremy.

"Who is it?" Sissi asked Jim.

"Jeremy," said Jim. "you need to help us. We're running out of oxygen, and..." The Koffing's gas started to seep in from under the closet door. Jim choked and dropped the cell phone.

"Jim!" said Sissi.

"Jim?" said Jeremy. "Answer me!" Yumi and Misdreavus entered the computer lab. "Odd, you need to hurry up!"

"We are!" hollered Odd. He and Aelita reached the activated tower, which was surrounded by a pool of digital water.

"Now what?" said Odd. "How are we going to get to the tower?"

"You take care of the monsters," said Aelita.

"All right," responded Odd. He spied two Ninkrelats at a distance. "Kiwi. Use Scary Face." Kiwi scowled at the monsters, and a blue face shone down on the two.

"All right," said Odd quietly. "Speed down, time for...LASER ARROW!" He fired three arrows at the two Ninkrelats while Aelita was using Secret Power to summon tree stumps in the water for her to walk across. A monster exploded as it was running towards Odd and Aelita.

"One down." The second Ninkrelat closed in on Aelita as she was trying to hop from stump to stump. "Hey, you," called Odd. The Ninkrelat turned around. Odd pointed his fist at it, and from behind, Kiwi was bearing its teeth. It went in for a Bite and impaled the Ninkrelat's metal body with its sharp fangs. Odd and Kiwi were devirtualized from the intensity of the explosion. Aelita moved up the tower as Jim, Sissi, and Ulrich lied motionless underneath the Koffing's smog. The Koffing fainted afte Aelita entered the code.

"Return to the past, now!" said the boy with glasses. A bright light emerged from the factory's core.

Back at school, Ulrich was helping Jeremy again.

"I don't know why you insist on getting punished for detention again," Ulrich said.

"As long as Aelita is still on Lyoko, we can never be too careful," responded Jeremy. "Also, I don't believe Jim will get too mad this time." He stood back and admired his graffiti work of a representation of Jim wearing a robe and a golden crown. Kiwi was heard barking in the background.

"You know what?" said Ulrich. "I'm gonna stick around this time. Anything is better than one of Ms. Schmidt's math lessons." He smiled as Jim attempted to catch the wily Snubbull before going back to sleep.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! As you have noticed, I've Pokefied the monsters, their attacks, and the fighters' powers. Stay tuned for more!

_Finished 1/27/07_


	5. Picture Imperfect

**Dis/claimer:** I don't own anything/one associated with Code Lyoko. I just added the idea of Pokemon!

**Picture Imperfect**

Aelita, Yumi and Misdreavus hurriedly ran towards the tower at the far end of the icy walls. Yumi felt a sense of accomplishment as Aelita stepped inside of the virtual column.

"Alright, Aelita," said the blonde boy with glasses over his microphone. "Stay right there. Hopefully, this will be the last time I'll be speaking to you over this earpiece." As Aelita stood in the enter of the platform to wait for Jeremy, she heard a scream from outside. Panicked, she fused out of the wall to find the Japanese geisha and her Screech Pokemon gone.

"Jeremy!" she called. "Yumi's disappeared!"

Jeremy looked up. "Did she devirtualize?"

"Check."

Jeremy headed down the small ladder to the scanner room. Luckily, one of the scanners was opened, revealing a sleeping Misdreavus.

Jeremy stroked her intangible hair. "You okay? Where's Yumi?" A scanner next to it then opened, revealing an unconscious Yumi. As the darkly dressed girl got up, Jeremy said in a surprised way, "That's strange. You two didn't come out from the same scanner this time." Yumi stared at Jeremy for a moment, then staggered towards the elevator.

Back at Kadic, Odd was buying hot chocolate from a vending machine. He took a sip and spat it out right away.

"Blech!" he bleched. "Ulrich, if you're going to get the hot chocolate, too, you're crazy!"

"Crazy about me," said a girl with a heart on her shirt who just showed up. "I see that Yumi has deserted you again." Ulrich looked arrogant.

"Yeah, and I see that your brain has deserted you a long time ago," Odd spoke up. Sissi was too mad to reply, so she just walked away. Odd motioned to Ulrich that Jeremy just passed by, carrying a passed out Yumi. They both helped Jeremy drag Yumi to the infirmary and explained to Yolanda that she got sick during recess. They went back outside, and Ulirch was the first to speak up.

"So did she get hit by a laser, or what?"

"No," said Jeremy, "she had all her life points when she devirtualized. One thing I noticed is that she came out of a different scanner then her Misdreavus.

"Very odd," said Odd. As Ulrich tried to think of something to respond to that lame joke, Yumi cane out of the infirmary, holding her Pokeball. She stared at the three boys, put her Pokeball on her belt, and walked away in silence.

In the meantime, Aelita was trying to figure out what happened to Yumi before she was devirtualized. She climbed a series of icebergs and found a glowing, orange sphere guarded by two Ninkrelats.

"What in the world could that be?" said Aelita to herself. The monsters heard her and started to fire. Aelita made a dash for the tower.

"So what happened?" asked Ulrich on the lunch tables.

"I don't remember," said Yumi in a monotonous voice after taking a pause.

"You sure?" questioned Jeremy. Just then, Sissi and her group walked by carrying their lunch trays.

"So, Ulrich," she asked, "When are you going to go out with me? I've been waiting forever."

"Let me think," said Ulrich. He paused, and then responded with a "Never." Jeremy and Odd started to laugh, but Yumi spoke up and broke the laughter.

"Why not?" she interrupted. "She is very pretty." To make things even stranger, the Headmaster was across the room, pointing his finger at Yumi, motioning her to come to his office.

Once she step foot in his office, Mr. Delmas began to interrogate her.

"How could do such a thing to your very own school nurse? I'm going to have to call your parents." He reached towards the telephone, but Yumi stopped him.

"Yumi, stop it. I must call you parents about this." Yumi screamed in discontent as a strange mark appeared on her forehead. She took the phone and used it to knock out her principal with one blow. Deviously, she ran upstairs to Jeremy's dorm.

"Jeremy!" she screamed in a monotonous voice. "You have to take me to the scanner room."

"I can't," he replied, typing away on his computer. I don't think it will be safe. I have to run some tests..." Jeremy stopped when Yumi got closer and closer, until they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Take me..." Yumi leaned in for a kiss, but then Odd and Ulrich bust open the door.

"What the...?" shrieked Odd. Ulrich stormed off, followed by Odd and a red-faced Jeremy.

"Ulrich!" called Jeremy. Ulrich didn't listen and kept on moving. "It isn't what you think. I think there's something wrong with Yumi." Odd seized Ulrich by the arm.

"Just calm down, dude," said Odd. Ulrich gave up and followed his two friends back to Jeremy's room. Jeremy's eyes were wide open once he saw what had happened: all of his electric equipment had been abolished!

"XANA," he said.

"Are we going to the scanner room now?" said a girl who mysteriously appeared at the door.

Jeremy took a deep breath and uttered, "Alright, Yumi. Let's go."

Odd and Ulrich took an uncomfortable trip with Yumi down the elevator as Jeremy booted up the virtualization program. The three warriors entered their respected scanners and awaited Jeremy's instructions.

"Transfer Ulrich." Ulrich's scanner closed.

"Transfer Odd." Odd's scanner closed.

"Transfer Yumi." Yumi jumped out the closing scanner turn to the back of the scanner, where numerous wires were plugged into it. She got to work trying to pull them out.

In the Ice Sector, Odd, Ulrich, and their Pokemon awaited their friends' appearance. With no luck, Odd called to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, Yumi hasn't materialized," he said with concern in his look.

"Uh oh," responded Jeremy. I'll go check. He took off his headpiece and headed down the elevator.

"That's because we need to free Yumi," said Aelita, who appeared from behind an icy sculpture.

"Yumi?" said Ulrich, confused.

"The real Yumi."

Just as Yumi heard Jeremy exit the elevator, she dropped the wires and pretended to feel faint. Jeremy cautiously walked over to her and asked her what the problem was.

"It's...it's," stuttered Yumi.

"It's what?" asked Jeremy.

"It's...YOU!" Yumi delivered and punch to the side of Jeremy's face.

"The real Yumi is here on Lyoko. The one that XANA created is on Earth. We have to free her." She led Ulrich and Odd to the iceberg which held the glowing sphere, now surrounded by 7 Ninkrelats.

"Alright, Kiwi," said Odd. "Do you think you can Tail Whip them?"

"Bark!" responded the Snubbull, jumping up onto the platform and wagging its tail. Odd followed right behind and slayed two Ninkrelats with his laser arrows.

"Go Nuzleaf!," screamed Ulrich. "Fake Out!" With agility, Nuzleaf leapt onto one of the Ninkrelats, then struck the monster's eye with its fist. It exploded after Nuzleaf returned to its trainer. A fourth monster was distracted and was killed by Ulrich's trusty katana. The others tried to fire at the two teens.

"Get behind me!" instructed Ulrich. Odd and Kiwi covered his back, and Odd raised his fist. Ulrich punctured the monster in front of him while Odd screamed the words "Laser Arrow!" before having his Snubbull Bite one of the monsters, making it flinch. Odd destroyed it with his weapon. Unfortunately, the explosion was too great for the little pink dog.

"No! Not Kiwi!" Odd wailed as his Snubbull devirtualized into oblivion. With the area cleared, Aelita climbed up on top of the mountain of ice with a word of advice.

"It's not a good idea to use Bite on Ninkrelats. They're Bug- and Steel-type."

"Well, do know any attacks that are super-effective against them?"

"Fire."

"Well, I don't think any of us have weapons made of fire." Odd got real moody at that point. Ulrich peered into the glowing orb and realized what was inside of it.

"Yumi!" He took his sword and started to slash at it. With no luck, he turned to Aelita.

"We can duplicate an image of Yumi, making the monster think he's got the wrong one." She got down to her knees and opened her mouth. A hologram of Yumi instantly appeared next to her. Odd stared in awe as the orb started to bubble, then explode. Ulrich caught the real Yumi in his arms and said, "Yumi! Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Yumi woke up and got to her feet. "What happened?"

"No time to explain," rushed Aelita. "She's about to destroy the scanners."

"Who?"

"The other...you." replied Odd eerily.

"Are you serious? I have to back to Earth and stop me!" She threw her fan across the neighboring plateaus and waited for it to come back and end her misery.

Back on Earth, XANA was working on unplugging her second scanner as it opened to reveal a tired Snubbull. The third scanner opened, revealing a screaming Yumi.

"Not so fast, woman!" She charged towards her clone and knocked her to the ground. As they wrestled, Jeremy slowly woke up and saw Kiwi take a bite into the leg of one of the Yumi's. Yumi got up and delivered a roundhouse kick to Yumi. Yumi dodged it, and defended herself from Yumi with a piece of scrap metal. Yumi knocked off Yumi's Pokeball to the ground. Jeremy weakly opened the manhole leading to the cellar. Yumi took up a smile on her face and tripped Yumi with her leg when she wasn't looking. Misdreavus then came out of her Pokeball, surprised.

"Misdreavus!" called Jeremy out of breath. "Which one is the real Yumi?!" Misdreavus looked back from Yumi to Yumi, and her orbs glowed with hesitation.

Back on Lyoko, Aelita has spotted the activated tower that created the other Yumi. Ulrich, Odd, and Nuzleaf defended her until she made it all the way.

Misdreavus then glared at Yumi and pushed her down the hole. The Pokemon felt a rush of success, but Jeremy wasn't so sure.

"No! Not Kiwi!" he cried as the Snubbull hung on for dear life onto XANA's leg as it fell down the dark manhole to the bottom of the computer. Fortunately, Aelita entered the code just in time. A bright light surrounded Kiwi and the others, and the town went back to normal, back into the past.

Odd sat in Jeremy's room with Ulrich and petted Kiwi, who was sitting happily on his lap.

"From what XANA has done, now we know that materialization is really possible," announced Aelita on Jeremy's computer.

"I knew she was a fake the whole time," bluffed Jeremy.

"Oh?" said Yumi. She scooted closer to him. "How do you know I'm the real Yumi?" She leaned closer to Jeremy as he got uneasy.

"Alright, quit it," shook Ulrich. "I've had enough of that for one day."

"Oh? Jealous?" asked Yumi.

"Sure looks like it!" said Odd. Kiwi let out a series of barks as everyone laughed without the anxious Ulrich.

_Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!  
_


	6. The Satellite

The Satellite

The boys were in science class, learning about atomic physics.

"Who can tell what happens when two subatomic particles collide?" tested Mrs. Hertz, their science teacher. A young boy wearing a deep-green, collared shirt raised his hand confidently.

"Yes, Herve?" Herve open his mouth to speak, but the only sound that came out was from his Pokeball. How embarrassing! His Scyther came out of his Pokeball in the middle of class. Just then, a number of other Pokemon were seen as it seemed as everyone else's Pokeball's were somehow activated.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the grey-haired teacher. A girl behind Herve was busy trying to get her Jigglypuff off of her essay paper.

"Sissi!" yelled Mrs. Hertz. "Would you please tell us the strict policy on Pokeballs at this school?" Sissi stood up out of her seat.

"All Pokemon must be in their Pokeballs before entering the building, under penalty of having them confiscated."

"That's right. Now, you all heard her. Hand them over." The class was over by then, and each student sadly returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, filed by, and placed their respected Pokeball on Mrs. Hertz's desk. Angry, Sissi and her two dumb buddies marched up to Yumi in the hallway.

"Yumi!" said Sissi with clenched teeth, "I urge you to join me, Herve, and Nicolas to go on strike!"

"For what?" asked the Japanese girl.

"Because the teachers confiscated our Pokemon!"

"Really? That happened in my class, too! Apparently, all the Pokemon came self-released at the same time. I'm in." Yumi said, thinking that the Pokeball issue was probably XANA's doing.

During lunch, Odd was discussing something important to Ulrich.

"I know," said the purple kid, "we can sneak into the administrative office and take them."

"Isn't that stealing?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, we have no choice. It'll be almost impossible to fight off XANA without our Pokemon." responded Odd.

Ulrich looked around to make sure all of the teachers were in the cafeteria. "Okay, let's go." They both got up and made their way towards the Western building. Carefully, they opened the office doors and stepped inside.

"Stay out here and keep watch," instructed Odd.

"Okay," said Ulrich as Odd went towards the back room. He found the locker containing the confiscated Pokeballs and took out Yumi's hair clip from his pocket. As he tried to pry it open, he heard Ulrich's voice from outside.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Gills!" screamed Ulrich so that Odd could hear.

"Hello, Ulrich," said the surprised teacher. Odd stumbled as he tried to get out of the room before Mr. Gills could get there. He went for the door, but the handle started to move. Odd stood on the left side of it; the way it opened. Mr. Gills slowly opened the solid door. The man walked into the room and to a desk. Odd was sweating and panicking behind the open door. The teacher took out some papers and turned towards the door. He noticed some yellow shoes under it, but he decided to ignore it. He walked away. Relieved, Odd continued and succeeded in opening the locked locker. He took what he need and made his way outside. Odd took out his cell phone and called Jeremy.

"Hey, buddy, where are you?"

"I'm on the rooftop of the Library?" answered Jeremy.

"What? Why are you up there?"

"Just come over here. I need to tell you guys something." Jeremy hung up. Odd hung up, and Ulrich looked as if his face was a question mark.

"Jeremy said he had to show us something," said Odd. He started towards the exit. "Come on." Ulrich followed Odd to the library and up a flight of stairs to meet their blue-sweatered friend.

"Guys," directed Jeremy. "See that satellite dish on that building?" He pointed about a mile away to a radio station.

"Yeah. What's up with it?" asked Ulrich.

"My laptop is picking up high energy waves," said Jeremy, with his laptop in his arms, open. "I think it's XANA."

"Okay, we'll find out what XANA wants later," Odd spoke up, "but we need to get to the factory pronto." The other two quickly reacted as they followed their pointy-haired friend out of the building and into the woods. Making their way down to the sewers, Jeremy followed the Odd and Ulrich skateboarders on his own scooter. They finally reached the end and emerged from the sewers. Once in the factory, they went down the elevator to the computer lab. Aelita was there waiting.

"Guys, I found an activated tower in the Polar Region," she announced.

"Good job, Aelita," said Jeremy. "Alright, you two. We have work to do." Odd handed Jeremy the Pokeballs containing Beldum and Misdreavus, and Ulrich made his way down to the scanner room where he was ready for virtualization. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanning...Virtualization!"

Odd and Ulrich landed on a pathway in the Ice Sector where Aelita was waiting for them.

"Hey, what about Yumi?" spoke up Odd.

"Oh, I forgot all about her," said Jeremy over his headset. "Here, let me call her. In the meantime, Aelita can direct you towards the activated tower."

Ulrich turned towards Aelita.

"Let's go," she said proudly. They dashed towards the north.

Meanwhile, Yumi was in the auditorium, signing a petition for getting the Pokeballs back. Just then, the principal entered. He spotted his daughter in the center of the crowd.

"Sissi? What is the meaning of all this?" he said with anger in his voice.

Sissi held up her petition. "I'm writing up a petition for getting our Pokeballs back!"

"This is preposterous! Students aren't the ones that make the rules! Mrs. Hertz's locker has just been broken open by one of you, probably. Some of the confiscated Pokeballs were taken!"

"Don't you mean all of the confiscated Pokeballs were taken," asked Nicolas empty-mindedly.

"NO!!"

As Jeremy minimized his window of moving triangles, he attempted to call Yumi for the third time.

"Any luck?" said Odd.

"No," answered Jeremy. "This is unbelievable!" He put his head in his hands. After a while, he abruptly got up. "Jeremy, how could you be so dumb?"

"Yeah," said Odd. "How could you?"

"XANA has control over the radio satellite. He can interfere with any transmission he wants to. XANA probably blocked all the cell phone lines. Now what?" He put his head in his hands. After a while, he abruptly got up and took a Pokeball. "Beldum! Come on out!" The Pokemon emerged with a bright, wavy light.

"Bel?" it said.

"Beldum. I need you to send a note to Yumi." Jeremy picked up a piece of note paper and started to write down a message. He lodged it into the collar of his Steel-type Pokemon and guided it towards the elevator. He went back and sat on the computer chair.

"How are you guys doing?"

"No monsters yet," said Ulrich. "Where's the tower?"

"Make your way to the ice bridge." Aelita and company ran a few more paces and saw the tower in the distance. Unfortunately, six monsters were flying around it.

"Hornjasks," said Odd.

"What type are they again?" asked Ulrich.

"Bug- and Steel-," said Jeremy. "Just like all the other monsters. But watch out. Hornjasks know Sludge Bomb."

"Ouch," said Ulrich. "Better watch out, Nuzleaf"

"Nuzleaf," it nodded.

Odd aimed his arrow glove at the closest one. He fired an arrow, but the Hornjask briskly dodged it and fired its sludge. Aelita yelped as the poisonous goop splattered around her.

Back at school, Beldum finally located the protestors sitting in front of the administrative office. It heard many chants like "No more phones? No more school!" and "We hold these truths to be cell phones!" It spotted Yumi sitting on the grass behind a giant picket sign. The principal had enough. He stormed outside of his office onto the grassy square and ordered them to stop. Sissi ordered everyone to chant louder. Mr. Delmas spotted Yumi in the back reading some sort of note from Jeremy's Beldum.

"Yumi!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Yumi wasn't sure if she should be scared of the headmaster or what XANA was up to. Mr. Delmas marched up to her and dragged her by the arm back into his office. Beldum followed her into the building, accompanied by chants of "Free Yumi!" and "Go through me, not Yumi!"

Back on Lyoko, Ulrich leads Aelita around the acid and tries to get her to the tower while Kiwi protects them with Scary Face.

Odd and Nuzleaf were trying to fend off the remaining Hornjasks.

"Nuzleaf, use Growth," instructed Odd. The brown and green Pokemon placed its hands on its forehead and quickly brought them back out. It and Odd glowed a slight reddish glow. "Laser Arrow!" He fired 7 lasers at the swarm, deleting two of them. The explosion knocked back the duo towards the sludge.

"Watch out, Odd. You just lost 70 life points from that sludge!" announced Jeremy.

"Hmm. Seven lasers. Seventy life points. Sounds equal enough."

"Your math's horrible, Odd," reminded Jeremy. Two of the Hornjasks left to go after Aelita as Jeremy made his next announcement. "Okay, it says here that XANA using the radio antenna to take control of a military satellite. It's highly destructive. Okay, now it's zooming in towards our city...now the school...holy!"

"What's holy, Einstein?" asked Odd. He turned to make sure Ulrich and Aelita were safe. He was caught off guard. One of the Hornjasks delivered the final blow, reducing Odd's life points to 0. "No!!!" Kiwi was about to Tackle a Hornjask, but he got devirtualized as well.

"Aelita," instructed Ulrich. "It's too dangerous. Head to the tower. Leave it to Nuzleaf and me." Aelita nodded and headed towards the tower, which was across a series of steep ledges.

"Double Team!" declared Ulrich. He instantly cloned himself twice, revealing two solid, exact copies.

"Way to go, Ulrich!" said Odd, who already was upstairs with Jeremy.

"What are you doing here, Odd?" complained Jeremy. "You have to get to school now! Yumi's in trouble."

"Right," answered Odd. "I'll take Misdreavus." He and Kiwi hopped into the elevator, and Jeremy threw him the Pokeball. Odd waved, "Good Luck."

Back on Lyoko, the three Ulrichs sprinted towards the two Hornjasks, but they were too high, and one of the Ulrichs could barely scrape his katana on the husk of one of them.

"Rats!" he said. "Nuzleaf, use Fake Out!" The Hornjask heard, and turned to fire the Brown Pokemon, but Nuzleaf dodged it and delivered a blow to its eye.

"Nice!" said Ulrich exuberantly, but another Ulrich got caught off guard and was devirtualized by a laser. Aelita reached a large glacier and turned the corner.

"What?" she exclaimed. "I swore the tower was behind this glacier!"

"It should be right in front of you, Aelita," called Jeremy.

"But I don't see it," she said, sadly. To make matters worse, she could feel the suffering Ulrich was enduring.

In the meantime, Odd and Kiwi were out of breath when they searched the whole school until they reached Sissi.

"Where's Yumi?" demanded Odd.

"Inside," she said, "With Beldum." Odd ran to open the door, but it was locked shut.

"Yumi!" he called frantically. "You have to get out of there!" Other students saw this as an opportunity to further exert themselves in their protest and helped Odd and Kiwi try to open the office doors.

"It's okay Aelita," said Jeremy. "Take your time. The satellite is equipped with a laser, but it's not accurate enough to hit a specific person. He watched XANA pinpointing his victim on his computer screen. "Oh, no," he said.

"What?" asked Aelita.

"Beldum!" yelled Jeremy. "XANA's tracking Beldum's magnetic signature! Yumi is surely in danger!" Aelita was ignoring Jeremy and gazing at the beautiful waterfall. It was glowing red.

"Yumi," said the principal solemnly. "This is definitely Belpois's Beldum. (OOC: No alliteration intended) Tell me if you knew that he was the one that stole the Pokeballs!"

"That's not important right now!" Yumi stood up. "We have to evacuate the school!"

"Not important?!" Mr. Delmas stood up. "Don't tell me this is not important. Tell me the truth or I will go m...!" Just then a loud, shrill sound was heard, and the wall behind Mr. Delmas was no longer there. Mr. Delmas was knocked unconscious as Yumi saw horrified students behind the broken wall. Among them was Odd.

"Yumi! You have to get out of there!" screamed Odd. Yumi motioned to Beldum as they followed Odd in the direction of the Boiler Room. She looked up at the sky, which was unusually bright. Another laser shot down at them, causing Yumi to dodge what had become a crater in the ground.

"Misdreavus! Go!" Odd threw the Pokeball he was holding, but it fell on the ground a few feet from Yumi and Beldum. "Curse you, XANA and your evil satellite!"

Attempting a wall jump to slay the last Hornjask, Ulrich calculated his jump incorrectly and landed next to Nuzleaf. The Hornjask aimed its thorax at Nuzleaf. "No! Nuzleaf!" Ulrich jumped in front of Nuzleaf and got devirtualized. Scared, the third Ulrich ran to Aelita. "Aelita! Did you find the tower yet?" Aelita was still staring at the glowing waterfall.

"Yes, I think I have." Aelita walked up to the tall mass of water and jumped inside of it. She landed on the other side in the interior of the glacier a little wet, but sure enough, the activated tower stood before her. Ulrich ran back to help his Pokemon in peril. Aelita entered the tower and slowly made her way up the platforms.

"Are you hurt?" Odd and Kiwi ran over to Yumi. Yumi sitting on the ground cried out, "Watch out! Another one's coming!" As Yumi said, another burning laser was coming at them with a supersonic speed. At that moment, Aelita entered the Code: Lyoko, and the laser stopped a few meters from Yumi and Odd. The tower quickly reset itself, and Jeremy launched a return to the past.

Back at school, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were putting up notices in the hallway. Sissi went up to them and read one. "Official School Policy Reminder To All Students: All students who release their Pokemon indoors will have their Pokeballs immediately confiscated. Wow, dweebs!" She turned her neck away from them. Just watch any teacher try to take away my Jigglypuff!"

_Finished 3/19/07_


	7. Poisoned Fang

_Sorry for the long wait you guys but the website kept showing an error whenever I tried to upload documents. I don't own Code: Lyoko or most of the storyline. I just added the idea of Pokemon!_

**Poisoned Fang**

In a kitchen that seemed to be the right size for a small facility was a small Raticate. Its light brown fur heaved up and down as the Raticate scurried across the floor in search of food scraps. It was very tired from lack of sleep, and it was about to take a break when it saw an apple, gleaming on the ground a few feet away. It turned its head towards the scent and took a step towards it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black cloud sprang up in front of it and dove inside the Pokemon's mouth. The Raticate was as scared as ever.

A few buildings away, a couple of students were sitting around a large, long desk. A blond kid with highlighted hair was holding a paper bundled up into a ball.

"And now for the game point," he said. He served the ball across the desk to his opponent, whose brown, uncut hair was shielding his sight from the ball. He smacked the piece of paper back to the other side just in time. This was an advantage to the purple kid with the highlighted hair. He launched the paper high into the air, where it landed on a very tense-looking teacher.

"Odd!" screamed Jim at the purple kid, "Is this what you call silence?" The boy was about to answer when someone came in through the door behind Jim. "No interrupting the teacher!" Jim yelled as he turned around to strangle the person behind him. It was the principal, Jean-Pierre Delmas. "Oh, sorry, Headmaster," said Jim, embarrassed.

"I came here to talk to Jeremy," said the principal, brushing himself off. He pointed to to studious kid in the blue next to Odd.

Meanwhile, the Raticate made its way to the sewers, where it pack was residing. Other Raticate squeaked very loudly as if they were saying "You don't belong here!" but the lone Raticate just ran up to one of them and bit its neck. The Raticate in pain shrieked, and its eye emitted a very strange marking.

Jeremy came out of the office looking at his feet.

"So what happened?" asked the brown-haired kid. His name was Ulrich, one of Jeremy's best friends.

Jeremy was about to cry. "I'm going to...they're taking me to..."

"He's going to a school for gifted children," spoke up Yumi, a tall Japanese girl who was there to assure him.

"How do you know?" asked Odd.

"My cousin was a real genius just like Jeremy. I can tell when principals want to get rid of their star students."

"She's right about that," said Jeremy with a sob. "I want to stay here at Kadic Junior High, but I know that my parents won't listen to me."

Yumi knew how important it is for the world to have Jeremy remain at Kadic. "Hey, they're going to give you a test, right? To see if you're really a genius?" Jeremy nodded. "All you have to do is fail the test!" Jeremy looked less somber.

"It's risky, but I'll try my best to fail!" Ulrich and Odd smiled.

Later that day, Jeremy entered the office of the school psychologist while Ulrich and Odd went to eat supper at the cafeteria.

"Hmm," said Ulrich to Odd, "Something's not right. Does the ceiling look different to you?" Odd looked up. One of the ceiling tiles was removed. Suddenly, tens of Raticate dropped down from the empty space onto the cafeteria floor. Immediately, Ulrich reached for his cell phone and called Yumi. Yumi was at home and told him that she'd be at the factory before he knew it. Next, he dialed Jeremy's number.

Jeremy read the next question. "Which of the following is the best match to breed with Charizard?" Jeremy. "D: Jynx."

"He's not answering," said Ulrich to himself as Odd was helping to defend his fellow students from the ambushing Raticate. XANA had never possessed a Stage 1 Pokemon ever before. It appears as if he has gotten stronger. Meanwhile, Jeremy was happily writing away when a pack of Raticate were knocking on the office window.

"Oh no!" screamed the psychologist. "Raticate! I'm scared of Raticate!" Knowing that his supervisor was also a part-time photographer, Jeremy handily opened the man's suitcase and took out a flashbulb. He flashed a bright light at the Raticate, which stunned them for a while.

"Here, use these," Jeremy handed the cameras to the extremely nervous psychologist. "I have some business to take care of."

"How are we going to get to the factory?" Odd asked Ulrich. "The sewers are sure to be infested with Raticate!"

"I guess we'd better take the long way," said Ulrich as he ran out of the cafeteria with Odd.

"Wait!" Odd stopped. "What about Kiwi?"

"No time!" said Ulrich. "If we don't hurry, XANA will take over the entire school!" Odd followed Ulrich out of the school gate with a worried look on his face.

Kiwi was in Odd's room, barking very loudly. A girl wearing a pink shirt with a heart on it woke up from her nap looking very annoyed.

"That Snubbull is in a lot of trouble, waking me up from my nap!" Sissi stormed upstairs, furious to discover why Kiwi was barking so much. "Kiwi!" she screamed as she opened the door to Odd's dorm. She shrieked in horror as several Raticate had invaded the room, beating up Kiwi with Quick Attack.

"Kiwi! Get out of there!" Kiwi jumped off of Odd's bed towards Sissi. He ran with Sissi down the hallway, trying to escape the rabid Raticate.

Ulrich and Odd made it to the factory, where their friend Yumi was waiting for them.

"Finally," she said, relieved. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Still taking the test," said Odd.

"What are we going to do?" demanded Yumi. "We have to get to Lyoko now." She growled to herself and turned to her Misdreavus, deep in thought. Yumi walked over to the computer and put on the headset. "Aelita, you need to help me virtualize Odd and Ulrich onto Lyoko."

"what?" screamed Odd and Ulrich in dazed unison.

"Okay," Aelita said in response, "I'll try."

"Okay, but I need your Misdreavus," said Odd. "Kiwi's at school." He made his way downstairs and Yumi started up the virtualization sequence. "Transfer Odd. Scanner Nuzleaf. Virtualization."

The two trainers and the two Pokemon landed in the Desert Region where Aelita was being chased by two Krabbs.

"Don't worry, Aelita," called Ulrich, "the two bravest soldiers in all the land are here to...use Fake Out!" Nuzleaf leapt high into the air to stun the Krabb below it.

"Misdreavus! Use...ummm...uhhh...Confuse Ray!" said Odd. Misdreavus launched its attack at the second Krab, but it dodged it. Odd let out a sigh. "I'm not used to having anyone but Kiwi with me on Lyoko." Suddenly, the ground beneath him started to move.

"Sorry," said Yumi over the speaker. "What did I do?"

"It's not you, Yumi," said Aeilta. "XANA is altering the land." A nervous Ulrich walked towards Aelita but fell on his Nuzleaf. The plateau was becoming steeper by the second, and they warriors almost fell into the digital sea. Luckily, Aelita's Secret Power created a few rocks for them to land on. The Krabbs were moonwalking towards Aelita, firing a ray of Signal Beams. Ulrich jumped in front of her, taking the hits.

"Forget Kiwi," screamed Ulrich. "Odd, right now you're more important than your Snubbull."

"Right," answered Odd. He jumped across a few rocks with Misdreavus floating nearby. "Laser Arrow!" The first of the two Krabbs exploded before climbing on the vertical wall to Odd. Yumi was busy trying to figure out what to type in next when she heard the elevator behind her open. "Jeremy!"

"Have you been monitoring the...monitor, Yumi?" Even his Beldum looked surprised. "Let me take the controls. Go to Lyoko." He switched positions with Yumi, and Yumi was on her way to save the day.

Aelita was cowering in fear as the Krabb stood in front of Ulrich. He reached for his sword, but his timing was way off. He was devirtualized as his Nuzleaf was busy hanging from a pebble. It was gone as well.

"Aelita!" called Odd. The Krabb was closing in on its prey just when a tessen fan flew by.

"Yumi!" Aelita smiled.

"I'll take it from here," Yumi said, landing in front of Aelita. "Misdreavus! Take Aelita to the tower!" The Screech Pokemon used its enchanted powers to lift Aelita off the little rock towards the next plateau. As Odd shot laser arrows at the last Krabb, which was trying to stop Misdreavus, the school psychologist was still in panic.

"Say...say cheese!" he said to the Raticate. The lunch lady was getting tired of swatting Raticate with her lunch tray. Many students were helpless as the Raticate mob grew larger. Yumi was in a pickle climbing the rock wall as the Krabb chased her.

"Hurry, Aelita!" yelled Jeremy as hundreds of Raticate swarmed into the lab to attack Beldum. Misdreavus dropped her off as Aelita entered the tower. With one wrong move, Yumi slipped and started to fall towards the bottomless sea.

"Yumi!" yelled Odd. The angry Krabb fired a couple of lasers at her, ending her virtual life before the digital void did. As Aelita flew up the tower, Odd finally destroyed the Krabb with two of his arrows. Sissi was making her way downstairs with Snubbull when she screamed at the sight of the entire quad full of disgusting Raticate. Aelita entered the Code LYOKO and all the Raticate finally fainted.

"Return to the past now," announced Jeremy.

At the library again, Yumi was curious.

"So did you find a way to flunk the test, Einstein?"

"Yep," answered Jeremy. "Now that I know all the questions, I'll be sure to stay at this school for good." Odd was about to rejoice when Jim interrupted him.

"Quiet, please."

_Finished 4/12/07_


	8. Swarm

**I don't own Code Lyoko of most of the storyline. I just added the idea of Pokemon!**

**Swarm**

To the east of Kadic Academy lies a forest. It served as a park for the students, but is connected to the mountain range to the south of it. Inside this forest lived many wild Pokemon, mostly Normal-type and Bug-type. Oh! A Weedle was making its way towards the school. It squirmed on its empty stomach, hoping to find fresh leaves as well as water. It spotted a tasty bush next to one of the walls. As it was happily munching away, it felt a disturbance coming from the circuit breaker box near a door. It started to panic as a demonic cloud shot out of it, engulfing the Weedle into darkness.

In the dormitories, Ulrich was sitting in his room, babysitting Kiwi, when a piece of paper was slipped under his door.

"Hmm?" Ulrich picked it up and opened the small note. His eyes opened wide like a Mawile's jaw.

Later that day, Yumi was in the plaza talking to Odd and Jeremy. Ulrich slowly walked up to her.

"Umm, Yumi?" he called.

Yumi turned her head. "Hmm? Hey Ulrich." She gave him an innocent smile.

"Are you...okay?"

Yumi cocked her head. Before she could say anything, the passing bell rang.

It was PE, and Odd had just kicked a supersonic ball into Jeremy's goal. Ulrich was standing on the sidelines, still thinking about what he had read earlier.

_Ulrich, I wanted to tell you that.._

He went over the letter in his head one more time.

"Ulrich!" screamed Odd. Ulrich looked up. Before he knew it, he was sleeping in the locker room on a wooden bench. Ulrich woke up, feeling a sharp pain in his temple.

"What...what happened?"

"You just got hit in the head by a soccer ball, my friend."

"Ugggh."

"Hey, what happened, dude? Even Jeremy played better than you today."

"I..." stumbled Ulrich, "got a letter. From a girl." He picked up his things and walked towards the door. "Just...don't tell anyone about it."

"So Ulrich has a secret admirer, huh?" asked Jeremy in the cafeteria.

"Huh?" asked Odd, guiltily. "How did you know?"

"I heard you guys talking in the locker room."

"Oh."

"I bet it's Emily. They make a good couple, don't you think?"

"Who makes a good couple?" interrupted Yumi, who had just walked up to them with a plate of food.

"Umm...what?" asked Odd guiltily still.

"Emily has a crush on someone?" Yumi looked curious.

"Uhh...yeah..." tried Jeremy.

"Emily has a crush on..."

"On...?"

"On Jim!" yelled Odd. Fortunately, everyone was too loud to pay attention to him.

"Wow," responded Yumi. "Love makes people go crazy, doesn't it?" She walked away with a cheerful attitude.

Ulrich, walking Kiwi in the park was still reading the letter from Yumi.

_Ulrich, I don't know how to tell you this, but..._

Just then, four Beedrill emerged from behind a tree and started zooming towards Kiwi and Ulrich. Ulrich dragged the barking Snubbull back towards to school to the administrative office. He shoved open the door.

"Ulrich?" asked Mrs. Weber. "What's the rush? Can I help you?"

"Dangerous Bug-type Pokemon..." Ulrich panted, "in the forest..." Luckily, Kadic's town was known for its Bug Pokemon Trainer Gym. Mrs. Weber phoned the gym leader to take a look at the situation.

"Bugron???" said Herve in amazement. "You're my all-time favorite Pokemon trainer! I thought I'd never see you in person."

"Well, maybe when you get older, young boy, you can come challenge me some day," said Bugron gallantly. "Right now I have to take a LOOK at THE situaTION! Go! Scizor!"

"It's Bugron's...Scizor!!!" Herve fainted and fell on top of Nicholas. Minutes later, Bugron was seen with his Scizor running like crazy from the swarming Beedrill.

"Time to high-tail it to Lyoko, guys," said Odd to Ulrich. Yumi followed them to the dormitories. "Alright, I'll meet Einstein at the factory, while you two stay here, kay?" Yumi pointed behind Odd. It was Emily.

"I do NOT have a crush on Jim!" She gave Odd a hard slap on the face. "You'd better think twice before spreading a rumor like that!" She walked away, ticked off. Ulrich and Yumi stared in amazement.

"Anyways," Yumi changed the subject, "I think we're better of going as a trio."

"Sure," said the embarrassed Odd. "Let's go." Yumi started to pick up her feet, but Ulrich stopped her.

"Wait," he said. "I have to tell you something. It's about the note." Yumi opened her mouth, but Ulrich interrupted. "Don't say anything." He let out a sigh. "You wrote in the letter that you had certain...feelings for me...and I think that I'm starting to feel the same about you..."

"Ulrich," Yumi interrupted, "I never gave you any letter...?" Out of nowhere, Sissi was smirking behind a corner.

"How embarrassing," said Sissi aloud. "To think, you would actually be gullible enough."

"Sissi?" asked Yumi with a serious look. "Were you...stalking Ulrich?"

"Umm...no?..." Sissi looked at her feet.

"Come on, Ulrich," instructed Yumi. "We have to go." She took his arm and stormed off.

They made it to the factory and got transferred to the Forest Region. There, five Hornjasks were closing in on Aelita.

"Laser Arrow!" screamed Odd. One of the Hornjasks exploded. Yumi took off to where Aelita was, but she stopped. "Aren't you coming Ulrich?" Ulrich just stared at her. Her Misdreavus used Psywave to protect the confused Yumi from a laser.

"Ulrich?!" ordered Jeremy. "What's the problem?" Kiwi used Bite on a second Hornjask but was devirtualized by a third one. Yumi was busy blocking lasers with her fan.

"Ulrich, listen to me. Even with Sissi's evil scheme, we gotta stick together. Don't let your feelings control you." Misdreavus remembered a horrible moment involving Yumi and her father saying the exact same thing. Ulrich snapped from his daze and used his ability Quick Attack on the Hornjask in front of Nuzleaf.

"That's more like it!" said a happy Jeremy. Nuzleaf used Nature Power, which paralyzed a Hornjask long enough for Aelita to make it safely to the tower.

Students were packed into the cafeteria protected by Bugron.

"Don't worry kids," he said nervously. "Bugron deals with bugs every day..." The Beedrill finally drilled through the windows and started to attack the kids.

"Munchlax!" screamed Rosa. "How can you be eating at a time like this?" Two Beedrill soared towards her. "Munchlax! Tackle!" a larger-than-normal Beedrill blocked the sun. Rosa couldn't really make it out, but looked like the Beedrill was wearing a long dress. It looked very mean, and its eyes were glowing with a dark symbol. Many students gasped at the rare sight. Aelita entered the code **LYOKO** just in time to save the kids.

Ulrich was in his room with Odd and Kiwi when he heard footsteps at his door. He went up and opened it, and like he hoped, Sissi was there, about to slip a note under his door.

"What's this?" said Ulrich. He looked at the note.

"Ohh..." said Sissi awkwardly. "It...wasn't for you..."

"Then it's for me?" asked Odd from behind Ulrich. Sissi blushed and grabbed the note from Ulrich's hand, running away like a Dodrio.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" yelled back Odd.

_A/N: Bugron is a cross between Bugsy and Aaron. I titled it Swarm because it's a synonym of the episode title and it's Beedrill's ability. Did you find the easter egg? It's a hint of a 4th-gen Pokemon._

_Finished 4/26/07_


	9. Perfect Timing

I do NOT own Code Lyoko OR Pokemon. I would only own a Pokemon if it were real. 

**Perfect Timing**

Yumi launched a roundhouse kick at Ulrich, but he ducked with perfect timing. He tried to sweep his rival's foot, but she jumped backwards. This was how their daily Pencak Silat practice went every day. In an open filed in the park, Nuzleaf and Kiwi were chasing Odd, followed by Misdreavus.

"Hey, Odd," asked Yumi. "Have you seen Jeremy today?" She delivered a firm, but light kick to Ulrich's side, causing him to lose balance.

"He said that he's been up all night working on something very important," responded Odd.

"Aelita..." said Ulrich and Yumi simultaneously and monotonously. Just then, Jeremy was seen in the distance riding on his Beldum.

"Guys!" he waved. "I've got something to tell you!" When his Beldum stopped abruptly in front of Nuzleaf, Jeremy was launched into the air. He landed with a thump. Beldum had an apologetically embarrassing look on its face. Jeremy brushed himself off and held up a small test tube. "Look! I finally did it!"

Ulrich paused for a moment. "You materialized a test tube?"

"Look inside it." The three peered through the glass.

"A hair," said an upset Odd.

"It's a hair. Of Aelita's," Jeremy blushed. Yumi gasped. "If i keep this going, I think I'll be able to materialize the real thing in a couple of days!" He felt proud of himself.

"Wow," said Odd excited. "That means we'll be finally able to get rid of XANA!"

Lunchtime came around, and the gang was getting really excited. Unfortunately, Sissi was there to make it worse.

"How come you guys look so excited? Got plans for tonight? Ulrich?" She said his name slowly and seductively. "Don't you have any better things to do?" She winked.

"Don't _you_, Sissi?" Yumi said with a mad tone. At that moment, Yumi leaned forward and fell off her chair. She lifted her haed up off the floor and looked and the bottom of the chair. Part of the floor had broken away under one of the legs of the chair.

"What the?"

Jeremy later went to his room to check on Aelita.

"Hey, Aelita, have you noticed any pulsations lately? We seem to have some trouble here at school." Aelita looked at him for a moment.

"I...duse...ath? I'll take a look."

"Wait, Aelita I can't hear you," said Jeremy, confused.

"How about now?"

"That's better. I wonder what happened. Let me check your wires." Jeremy opened a couple windows and scrolled down the page. "Oh snap! When I was materializing your hair, I pressed a button I shouldn't have."

"What's the matter?" asked Aelita.

"If you enter your code into any tower, you'll be reformatted and deleted forever!" He looked very upset for a second.

"Don't worry," said Aelita after a minute. "It's a program, right? And all programs can be debugged. We can work on it together."

"All right," said Jeremy, wiping a tear. "Let's start right away."

Meanwhile, Ulrich was walking with Odd in the hallway when they heard Kiwi back in their room barking loudly. Pissed off, Odd ran back to see what was the trouble.

"Kiwi? What's wrong?" He picked up the Pokemon, but it wouldn't stop.

Ulrich appeared at the doorway and asked, "What's wrong, Odd?" Odd fell flat on his face as the room jerked forward, sending the three of them onto the opposite side of the room.

"What just happened in here?" yelled an angry Jim from the hallway.

Odd got up and explained what happened. He showed Jim the cracks on the wall and floor beneath them.

"Alright," said Jim, "I'll warn the principal." He turned towards the door. "Oh, and Ulrich, you have some hair on your bed." When he was out of sight, Ulrich glared at the drawer where Kiwi was tucked away.

"I'd better take him to Jeremy's room," said Odd with a small smile. Ulrich shook his head and went out to the hallway. Odd took his Snubbull out of the drawer and looked back at Ulrich's bed. He picked up one of the hairs. It was Odd's favorite color.

Odd reached Jeremy's dorm, but Jeremy came out, looking very pissed off. Ulrich was there listening to Jeremy's response to the bad news.

"If that mutt is going to be in my room, then I'm better off going to the factory to debug Aelita!" Ulrich and Odd both looked shocked. A few boys opened there doors to see what was up. Kiwi escaped to Jeremy's desk.

"Uhhh..." tried Ulrich. "Aelita's the name of Jeremy's...MP3 player!" After everybody closed their doors, Odd said, "What? what's wrong with my Snubbull?"

"It's a pain in the...," Jeremy paused. "You should do something about your Snubbull." He stormed off.

Later at night, Jeremy called Odd and apologized for the bad feelings he had for Odd's Snubbull. He was stressed from working on his computer at such a fast pace. He also told him that XANA had activated a tower. The two boys were outside when they heard a sound coming from beneath their feet.

_Diglett-Dig! Diglett-Dig!_

Several Diglett popped out of the ground where Odd and Ulrich were. Odd ran back to the dorms to get Kiwi, while Ulrich was protecting the students that were around. He sent out his Nuzleaf.

"Nuzleaf! Nature Power!" Dozens of bright stars shot out of Nuzleaf's mouth and knocked out enough Diglett for Ulrich to escape to the factory.

Odd jumped the crevice separating his room from the building. Kiwi was there to greet Odd at Jeremy's room and carried him in his arms. On his way downstairs, Odd heard a loud shrieking sound from one of the rooms. He opened a door to find Milly, Tamiya, and their Whismur.

"Whismur?" said Tamiya. "But you never come out of your Pokeball by yourself."

"It probably heard the rumbling," said Odd.

"What rumbling?" asked Milly. Spontaneously, Kiwi starting barking randomly, and Milly's room fell a foot.

"Come on!" instructed Odd. "We have to get out of here!" The girls followed him out of the room, but the Diglett had caused a cave-in on the staircase. "Let's go the other way." Odd took out his cell phone.

Jeremy answered the call back at the factory. "You guys, Odd can't make it. He's stuck in a building at school with Milly and Tamiya."

"Gotcha," said Ulrich in a scanner with Nuzleaf.

"Transfer Nuzleaf. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization."

Aelita greeted the two from behind a tree.

"Forest again?" said Ulrich. "XANA's being a real pain lately." He put a hand on his forehead.

"Don't say that," assured Yumi. "You don't want the others to look down on you like you're some kind of noob." Nuzleaf cocked its head.

"Tell me you didn't just say that."

"Watch out, you guys!" warned Jeremy. "Four Bloctrodes on the way." Aelita ran behind Ulrich as he readied his sword.

"Go, Misdreavus!" It flew towards the Bloctrodes, acting as a decoy. They fired at it, but it just phased through the lasers. Ulrich and Yumi attacked at the same time, killing two of the monsters.

"Alright, you two. Ulrich, you're gaining moves fast. You just learned a new move, Tri Attack."

"Nuz Nuzeaf?" asked the Wily Pokemon.

"I don't know," replied Ulrich. "Let's find out. Agility!" He ran at super speed towards the farthest Bloctrode. "Tri Attack!" He enclosed the monster in a triangle of yellow quickness, confusing the Bloctrode. Ulrich sprang out of nowhere, obliterating the monster before it could even move.

"Nice," said Jeremy. Beldum was entertained.

Back at Kadic, the three students finished searching the uneasy floor for an escape. Whismur and Snubbull alerted them of upcoming attacks by the rampant Diglett. They reached a gap in the floor. Below them was the ground level.

"We have no choice," said Odd. "We have to jump."

"Are you crazy?" asked a bewildered, yet scared Tamiya. "It's at least a 10 meter drop!" Odd took hold of Kiwi and slid down the steep hardwood floor.

"Don't worry," assured Odd, "I'll catch you." Tamiya held Whismur in her arms and slid down to where Odd was.

"Come on, Milly," she called. Milly was getting really nervous by this time. She took a step forward, but out came Whismur's Uproar. The supports jolted and lifted Milly off her feet, but she landed safely with the others. More and more debris was falling down on them as they tried to look for an exit.

Misdreavus used Confuse Ray on the last Bloctrode, allowing Aelita to travel the narrow path to the tower.

"Okay, Aelita," announced Jeremy. "I fixed the program." Aelita didn't have time to wait because XANA was sending Ulrich and Yumi and Krabb to play with. "What? No! How could it not work?" Jeremy punched imaginary fists at his monitor.

"Jeremy," called Aelita from inside the tower, "I have to do this. Or else Odd and the entire school will be crushed!"

The ceiling above Odd was getting lower and lower, causing him to trip over distraction (OOC: pun not intended).

"Odd!" Milly and Tamiya dragged the injured boy under a table. Whismur cried for the hundredth time, and Kiwi started to glow. Odd gasped as his Snubbull started to grow larger teeth, bigger claws, and a more bulky body. The newly-evolved Granbull stood over the three kids, shielding them from the rapidly falling debris.

"Don't do it, Aelita!" yelled Jeremy. Aelita entered the code LYOKO. "Return to the past now..." said Jeremy in a very somber voice.

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and their Pokemon were surrounding Jeremy sitting on his computer chair.

"If only I had materialized her earlier..."

"Bel..." even Beldum looked blue. Ulrich looked away, hiding his tears.

"The hair!" Yumi spoke up. "Jeremy, didn't you say the hair contained all of Aelita's genetic code?"

Jeremy return back to normal. "You're right, Yumi! I have it right here!" He dashed down the ladder to place the test tube inside the nearest scanner. The rest of the gang didn't have to wait, as Jeremy came back and rushed to chair. Furiously typing, Jeremy said to himself, "Come on, come on…"

A large window popped up.

"Hi!" said Aelita. "Did I miss something?" Everyone smiled, especially Jeremy. "What's wrong?" asked to Jeremy. "Why is there water coming out of your eyes?"

"Nothing," Jeremy sobbed. "You didn't miss anything. You had perfect timing."

_A/N: The easter egg this time is not a fourth generation Pokemon, but something about the game. I don't know if you guys can identify it, but if you do you're a true Pokemon master. _

_Odd says, "Purple power!" _

_Finished 4/27/07_


	10. The Androids

**I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon. If I did I would have a Wooper.**

**I own part of the storyline because I didn't take it directly from the script of Episode 20.**

**The Androids**

Everyone was gathered in the gym to view one of the most anticipated events of the year: The Semiannual Knockout Challenge. Various clubs were selling food to hungry inspectors. Among the crowd was Ulrich, looking around anxiously. When he spotted the two kids he was looking for, he paced over to them and settled in a seat.

"How'd it go, Ulrich?" asked Yumi.

Ulrich sighed. "I lost to Mike's Aron."

"That's too bad," Yumi put a frown on. "You really had a streak going."

"Yeah," he responded, feeling a little better. "Hey, how come you two didn't enter?"

"Too much violence," said Yumi, sitting straighter in her seat.

"I get that from the girl I spar with everyday? You, Odd?"

"I just like to watch the matches," said Odd with a mouth full of popcorn from the Lacrosse Club. "GO Jeremy!" Ulrich turned to face who Jeremy was going up against next.

"Alright. You know the rules. One-on-one battle, Pika Cup Rules, no moves that will destroy the gym. Let the battle begin!"

"Scyther! Quick Attack!" yelled Herve. With amazing speed, the Bug Pokemon slashed at Jeremy's Beldum. The battle started with a good move. If there was music in the background, it would have started right now. Beldum didn't look that shaken. There was enough room in that half of the gym for Beldum to sense Scyther's attack.

"You okay, Beldum?" It looked untouched. "That was a pretty good move, Herve, but not good enough. Beldum, Take Down." The blue Pokemon zoomed like a paper airplane towards Scyther.

"Not good enough, eh?" screamed Herve with a cocky, yet sinister look on his face. "Scyther, use Agility, then dodge it!" The Pokemon became a green blur as Beldum almost crashed into the gym doors. "Quick Attack, again!" The Beldum spun around in circles as the Scyther sprinted by.

"Yes," answered Jeremy, "But have you forgotten about Beldum's defenses?" Beldum blinked and got back up on its "feet." "Take Down!" It started to accelerate, but it suddenly slowed down and swerved to the left right when it tried to tackle the Scyther. Jeremy looked suspiciously at the Bug Pokemon. "Try it again!" Beldum could not lay a metallic finger on it.

"Something wrong, Jeremy?" asked Herve.

"Huh? How come Beldum's attacks aren't working?" The crowd leaned forward in their seats. "Try your hardest, Beldum!"

"Scyther, Focus Energy!" Scyther absorbed energy as Beldum tried to barely touch Scyther's scaly skin. The crowd gasped. "Now Wing Attack!" Scyther's wings started to glow white. With a swing of its arms, it sent Beldum skidding on the floor of the gym.

"Beldum is unable to battle. Scyther wins!' Sissi jumped out of her seat. "Yay!"

"Jeremy," ordered Jim. "Shake hands with your opponent." He did this while boos were heard from the audience. The day was over, and everyone started to file out of the gymnasium. "You should have deserved that prize," said Odd walking with Jeremy to the dorms. "I heard it was a lunch pass for line privileges."

"Hold that thought, Odd. I think I left my laptop in the gym."

"Alright, bye," said Yumi in her soft voice. Jeremy opened the doors of the almost-empty gym and scanned the room from left to right. His bag was lodged underneath one of the bleachers.

"Great. Go ahead and put my laptop there," said Jeremy to himself. In a corner were Milly and Tamiya viewing the footage on today's matches. They stopped the tape on a front view of Herve's Scyther.

"Hold on, Tamiya," said Milly. "What's that?" She pointed to a horseshoe-shaped object on Scyther's abdomen.

"I have no idea, Milly."

Jeremy bent down to pick his bag up, but he had a sense that someone was watching him. Out of nowhere, there appeared a dark, scissor-like robot. It snorted in Jeremy's face, leaving him standing there in awe until his conscience told him to get out of there! Other students heard Jeremy's yelps and saw the monster.

"Robots are taking over the world!" everybody screamed. With ninja-like speed, the robot chased after Jeremy towards the plaza.

"Guys!" called Jeremy frantically. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi turned their heads. "XANA!"

"Go to the factory, Jeremy," commanded Ulrich. "I'll keep our metallic friend busy."

"Me too," announced Yumi.

"Come on, Kiwi, Beldum," Odd called to the two Pokemon talking with each other on the other side of the plaza. Ulrich reached for his Pokeball.

"Don't tell me you're using Nuzleaf," interrupted Yumi. "You _know_ how he performs against Steel Pokemon." Ulrich turned his head and saw the Pokeball Yumi was holding up. She threw it up into the air and called her Pokemon's name. "Ready, Misdreavus? Confuse Ray!" Misdreavus released her stored energy and caused the robot to freeze for a split second.

"Go ahead, Ulrich." Ulrich was ready to attack from behind the robot.

"Kiyahhhhhh!" he screamed as he launched a jump side-kick at the 6-foot-tall robot's shoulders. The beast fell with a large crash. "That takes care of things," Ulrich said with his foot on the robot's shoulder blade. The seemingly wiped-out robot came back to life. It sprang up, causing Ulrich to lose his balance.

"Ulrich!" Yumi ran over to him. "We have to use another tactic."

"What?" asked Ulrich, in pain from the throw.

Yumi thought for a second. "I have an idea. Come on!" She took Ulrich's non-injured arm and ran down the deserted hallway.

"Elevator's broken," announced Odd.

"We'll take the stairway through the mech room," said Jeremy. To their surprise, there was another robot blocking their way. "Take Down, Beldum!" Jeremy pointed at the titanium humanoid.

"Where are all of these robots coming from?" yelled Odd over the screeching of machines from the mech room. Jeremy peered inside the room and saw the amazing assembly line XANA had set up. Drills and mechanical arms were making their way, using spare auto parts to construct menacing robots. "Hurry, before they catch us!" directed Odd. The four of them dashed by before the robot got back up again to stalk them down.

"Maybe your brain isn't so useless after all," said Sissi to Herve. He coughed.

"I'll take that as a complement. But it's all thanks to this." He held up a small magnet attached to a string.

"Guys! Guys!" Nicolas stormed into the hallway frantically. "Did you hear? There is a flesh-eating robot running amok on the school's campus!"

"Don't be silly, Nicolas. Have you been eating right?" said Sissi in extreme disbelief. Jigglypuff was tugging at her leg.

"No! I swear!" he said, panting.

"He's right," said Ulrich, who just appeared with Yumi. Yumi turned to Herve.

"Herve." Herve looked aware. "We need your help. We need you Scyther."

"What?! To stop the robot? Even if there was a robot, my Scyther's no match against any machine."

"Scyther's blades can chop through tree trunks, right?" reminded Yumi. "I usually don't take advice from most of my teachers, but one of them said that you should give everyone a chance." Herve turned his head away.

"So are you in?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't believe these losers for a second, Herve," said Sissi with her arms folded. Herve opened his mouth to say something, but the only thing heard was the sound of screaming students from behind them. The five of them heard the metallic screeching of the robot's joints as it came racing towards them.

"Okay! I believe you! I believe you!" Herve calmed down. "Now what?" Sissi hastily detached the Pokeball from Herve's belt.

"Go! Scyther!" The pink light faded, revealing the medium-sized Mantis Pokemon. "Scyther, stop that monster by any means possible!"

The metal giant made Scyther's knees shake.

Herve got hold of himself. "Come on, Scyther! You can do it!" The robot drew closer, and with a swing of its arms, Scyther hesitantly knocked the robot into a tree.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sissi. "How can Scyther be so strong?" Ulrich and Yumi looked surprised as well.

"It's Scyther's Ability," spoke up Nicolas. The group turned towards him. "It makes Scyther's weak attacks much stronger. Good going, Scyther!"

"Are we all set here?" asked Yumi.

"I can handle it," said Herve with more confidence. "It's just like that episode of _Android Attack_," he said to himself.

"Ready to be virtualized for the first time, Granbull?"

"Bull?" It looked up at Odd with a confused look.

"Oh. Right," Odd deliberately slapped his forehead. "You've been to Lyoko before."

"Gran."

"As Snubbull." Odd finished his statement.

"Bull."

"Are you done talking with your Granbull, now, Odd?" asked Jeremy over the microphone.

"Yeah, yeah." Odd picked up his Granbull and carried it to a scanner. Kiwi was almost three feet tall now, and Odd wondered if he and his Pokemon would be able to be virtualized in the future. Maybe Kiwi had to stop eating so much. Maybe Odd had to stop eating so much. Jeremy virtualized to the two into the Mountain Region.

"Thank goodness you made it, Odd," panted Aelita. "I'm being chased by Bloctrodes!"

"Bloctrodes? Not a problem, your majesty," said Odd gallantly. He pointed his fist at the three nearing cubes. "Laser Arrow!" A Bloctrode exploded. "You know, I prefer Bloctrodes over Metatanks any day."

"Watch out for it's Signal Beam, Odd."

"Oww."

"Be careful or you'll hurt yourself, Odd," said Aelita calmly.

"Right. Kiwi and I will distract them while you run to the tower. Over here, you Slowpokes!" Kiwi used Scary Face to further exaggerate this pun. Odd successfully led the two monsters away from Aelita, who was hiding behind a rock.

"A couple more paces, Aelita," announced Jeremy. The tower before her was smack down in the middle of a rotating platform inscribed in a ring. On the other side of the ring were two Ninkrelats.

"Oh no," gasped Aelita. She dodged two of their lasers, throwing herself onto the cold, virtual ground.

"Elevator's broken," announced Ulrich.

"Ongggg!"

"What did you say, Yumi?"

"Onggggg!" Yumi didn't say anything.

Then she spoke, "That sound. I think it's coming from the mech room. Hurry." The couple dashed to the far side of the factory, where they could hear the whir of machines running. They stood in the middle of the room that had been non-operational since decades ago.

"Robots." By now, robots were being constructed at a Jolteon's pace.

"Ongggggg!"

"The gonging noise! It's coming from there!" Yumi pointed to the other side of the room. The two tore across the room and rounded the bend. At the end of the hallway was the control room for the car factory. They could see the various monitors and controls turned on already. As they got closer to the doorway, they could make out the silhouette of a large creature.

"Is that a…Pokemon?" Ulrich shouted over the chaos. The creature's light red, circular eyes lit up. Ulrich and Yumi were sent flying backwards by an unknown force. "XANA'a really done it this time. Yumi, go to Lyoko. I don't think Odd and Kiwi can handle it on their own."

"Alright, Kiwi, let's see how strong your Headbutt is!"

"Granbull!" It spiraled towards the closest Bloctrode and smashed it against the mountain.

"Now Bite!" Kiwi used its sharp fangs to devour the monster. Its eye started to glow, warning Kiwi of its sudden self-destruction. Kiwi was knocked backwards, almost into the digital sea.

"Wow," said Odd standing there, "I guess you got carried away. You have to watch out for the monsters' aftermath."

Jeremy warned, "You too, Odd! Ice Beam, 9 o'clock!"

"Wha?" Odd reacted quickly he saw the shot coming and threw an arrow at the third Bloctrode, which had already fired at him. Unfortunately, the arrow barely scraped the monster's corner, and Odd was devirtualized. Kiwi just got up and looked upset as he himself was being devirtualized. The Bloctrode just stared at them like the Slowpoke it was.

Aelita was shielding herself from the horde of attacks by the two, tiny monsters. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. The third Bloctrode! She covered her head in her crouching position as it began to charged up, but instead of a huge blast, it exploded with a huge burst. A glowing fan traveled back to its owner.

"Yumi," Aelita said in delight.

"Am I too late?" Yumi asked, happy to see the girl safe. Aelita pointed at the Ninkrelat closing in on her. "Hyah!" The geisha flicked her fan with a fashion that destroyed the monster instantly.

"Herve, I don't think your Scyther can take any more hits!" Sissi cried out. "That robot's really tough!" Scyther and the metallic menace were in close combat. It gave in more to the robot's enclosing arms when it heard what Sissi said.

Back at the factory, Ulrich was barely managing to stop the XANA-infected Pokemon. He charged at it with what used to be a robot's arm. The monitors lit up and the metallic Pokemon sent Ulrich flying backwards again.

Herve blocked out the external noises from around him. "Scyther! Don't give up!" The robot almost coated the Scyther with its metal body. "I believe in you!!!!!!!" Scyther's eyes opened wide and it started to glow. Not just its wings. Its whole buggy body. Sissi and Nicolas gasped. The robot was knocked back by the great energy Scyther was releasing. Not Scyther anymore.

"Scizor!" stated Herve. Sissi put her hands together with glee. The green blur has evolved into the crimson Pincer Pokemon it was meant to be. Its now sleek body reflected the sun onto the robot's rusty chasse.

"Scizor," the Pokemon repeated.

"Thanks, Yumi," said Aelita back on Lyoko. Watching the speed of the rotation of the platform, Aelita leapt onto the path and entered the activated tower.

"Alright, Scizor. Use Metal Claw!" screamed Herve.

"Scizor." With its Trapinch-like claws, Scizor slid in a straight line towards the iron giant and knocked it to the ground. They were evenly matched. With arms pressed against each other, Scizor was starting to think that its newly acquired powers could defeat this other bulk of steel. Finally, the robot caved in.

"Yeah! Scizor!" squealed Sissi.

"Something's not right," said Nicolas in his usually deep voice. "It's almost as if the robot just shut down."

"Hey what's that?" Herve pointed at the bright white light engulfing the woods.

"Return to the past now," declared Jeremy.

"Scyther! Quick Attack!" yelled Herve. With amazing speed, this Bug Pokemon slashed at Jeremy's Beldum. Beldum didn't look that shaken. There was enough room in that half of the gym for Beldum to sense Scyther's attack.

"You okay, Beldum?" It looked untouched. "That was a pretty good move, Herve, but not good enough. Beldum, Take Down." The blue Pokemon zoomed like a paper airplane towards Scyther.

"Not good enough, eh?" screamed Herve with a cocky, yet sinister look on his face. "Scyther, use Agility, then dodge it!" The Pokemon became a green blur as Beldum almost crashed into the gym doors. "Quick Attack, again!" The Beldum spun around in circles as the Scyther sprinted by.

"Yes," answered Jeremy, "But have you forgotten about Beldum's defenses?" Beldum blinked and got back up on its "feet."

"Your Scyther is weak!" screamed a girl from the crowd.

Herve's mouth gaped. "I'll have you know that I trained my Scyther so much on Attack!" Beldum rammed Scyther from behind. Herve turned his head as the crowd bursted into laughter.

"Herve!" yelled Sissi from the bleachers. "Don't be an idiot! And stop laughing, Nicolas!" She nudged her redheaded friend on the side.

"No interruptions," yelled Jim from the sidelines.

Herve wasn't annoyed. "Time to…"

"…but Scyther is holding a Magnet!" interrupted Jeremy. The crowd turned to a whisper. Herve turned to a pool of sweat drops. Jim turned to Herve and said, "Is that true?" He walked over to the Scyther and detached the Hold Items.

Ulrich stood up from his seat. "Herve cheated! Scyther used the Magnet to throw off Beldum!" The crowd talked amongst themselves.

"True," said Jim, "but there's no rules against Hold Items. Carry on." He took his seat at the judge table. Jeremy winked at Milly and Tamiya in the front row. Herve stepped in front of them.

"Time to end this. Quick Attack!"

"Beldum!" called Jeremy. "Go with it head-on with Take Down." The Pokemon cried their names as they impacted each other in the middle of the gym.

"Scyther is unable to battle. Beldum wins!" Everyone on the bleachers stood up and cheered loudly, including Odd. Yumi and Ulrich gave each other an unconscious hug, then backed away awkwardly. Scyther was on the floor of the gym wiped out.

"What?" cried Herve in despair. "How could I lose?"

"Your Scyther is tired out from all the running you made it do," explained Jeremy. "The best speed is not always the best defense, but the best defense can be your best offense, right Beldum?" It responded happily.

"Yeah," said Odd. "Jeremy used Scyther's speed against itself. The day was over, and everyone started to file out of the gymnasium. Jeremy won a medal from the contest that allowed him to cut in the lunchline until the next SAKOCh (Semiannual Knockout Challenge). He gave the medal to Odd.

"It's not like I eat that much every day. You deserve it more."

"Wow, I sure do. Thanks, Einstein!" Odd's eyes opened wide as Jeremy placed the medal in his hands.

"You should have used Leer," said Sissi as she walked out of the gym with the ashamed Herve.

_A/N: Easter Eggs: 4; One was largely intentional, one was partially unintentional, one was unintentional, and one was really unintentional. Extra kudos if you can figure out which easter egg is which._

_Yeah! I got Diamond and already beat the Elite Four. Now I'm EV training my legendaries._

_Yeah! Episode 67 was so much better than epi 66. Yay for equipment!_

_Finished 6/13/07_


	11. Muddy Bottom!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon TM nor some of the storyline.**

_A/N: I can't help it, but the title of this episode reminds me of something disgusting._

**Muddy Bottom!**

"So are you guys psyched?" asked Yumi loudly after finding out that her parents were going to be gone for the weekend.

"You bet," said Odd. "This will be the best party ever! I got the DJ covered."

"I hope you aren't planning on using Sissi's music, Odd," said the stern one. "I bet her Jigglypuff can sing better than some of the artists on her CD."

Odd gagged. "Thinking about her taste makes me taste my breakfast again." Later that day, Yumi was getting nervous about asking her parents for permission for the bash. She twirled noodles with her chopsticks while her parents stared.

"…So…," she dragged, "I was thinking about having a little get-together with my friends this weekend while you guys are gone; if that's okay?"

"Hm?" mumbled Yumi's mother. "What do you think, Takeo?"

"I think it's perfectly fine," he said, slurping his soup. "It's just a couple of friends, right Yumi…"

"Oh, thank you!" cried Yumi. She got up and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "You guys are the best parents ever!" She darted like a Dodrio to her room. Yumi's mother wondered if Yumi was ever going to finish her udon.

"Suck up," uttered Yumi's little brother, Hiroki. Yumi fell on her bed, planning in her mind the things she were going to hold at her party. Just then her cell phone rang. It was Odd.

"Odd?" spoke Yumi.

"Hey, we're having another game of Slip an' Sock!"

"Wanna give me the play-by-play?" Yumi chuckled.

"Sure," said Odd. Yumi heard some muttering in the background. "Oh and Jeremy says that he can't contact Lyoko for some reason."

"Hope XANA doesn't attack us."

Odd gave the details to Yumi as Ulrich slid down the polished hallway on his socks.

"And…it's a new record! 12 feet and 7 inches!" Ulrich jumped jubilantly but stopped when he saw the gym teacher around the corner.

"Uh oh," said Odd to Yumi. "Gotta go. **Code: BIG FAT CLOWN**." He put on a fake smile as he hung up. "Jim! What brings you to these parts of the hallways?"

"I don't understand you three," Jim grunted with his arms on his waist. "Every vacation you guys always stay behind. Probably because your parents are sick of you. I sympathize with them." Weirded out, Jim left Odd to attempt to beat Ulrich's record. He pulled off his yellow shoes and stood back.

"Jeremy," called Ulrich, "wanna ref?"

"Go ahead, Ulrich," Jeremy responded, typing away on his laptop.

"And…" Odd took his stance, "slide!" Odd yelled as he accelerate much too quickly and fell on top of himself. "Here," Ulrich walked over to him and held out his hand. "Need a hand?" He pulled him up and noticed a white square of paper underneath Odd's foot. "Hey, what's this?" Ulrich wondered as he picked it up. Odd started to sweat.

Jeremy closed his computer and got up. "Who's that girl?" It was a small portrait of a black girl with shoulder-length, highlighted hair.

"Uhh," Odd stuttered, "I've got to get to bed." He grabbed the photo and ran to his room. Ulrich gave a confused look to Jeremy.

On sat on the steps to the cafeteria, thinking about what happened last night. His cell phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. Odd looked at the caller ID then put his cell back into his purple pocket.

"Come on, Kiwi," he called. The Granbull got up from its resting position and followed its trainer to the school gate. He spotted the girl he was looking for. She had on a plaid mini-skirt and was dressed in all black. Next to her was a rugged-looking Sneasel, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Sam."

The girl turned around. "Hi," she said with a small smile. Odd walked up to her and paused for a second. Then, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Granbull walked over to Sneasel.

"Gran?" Sneasel got up off the wall and walked over to its owner.

"So…how's it going?"

"Okay," she responded. "It was hard to get out of school, though." She put on a frustrated look. "Are we here to talk or are we here to DJ?" Odd stopped looking at the ground. "You know what I want, and you know that I want it now," she whispered although there was no one around.

"Alright, follow me," said Odd. He led the two of them to the computer lab.

"Is this it?" she asked, picking up the compact, metallic device.

"It's the most powerful laptop our school has."

"I bet I could mix some cool jams with this. Let's go." She started to take off, but Odd stopped her.

"Wait, don't tell me you're going to _steal_ it."

"How else am I going to prepare for that party?" She motioned to her Sneasel, and it hopped onto her shoulder. Odd was about to answer, but he heard a door open.

"Hide!" He grabbed the laptop and shoved the girl and her Pokemon under a desk.

"Well, well, well," smirked Jim, "if it isn't Odd 'Sticky Fingers' Della Robbia."

"Uhh," said Odd nervously. He realized the cold, heavy object he held in his hands. "A mouthful to say, huh Jim?"

"Uh-uh," barked Jim. "I'm taking you straight to the principal's office."

"No! Wait!" he set the laptop down on the desk.

"The waiting time from this point is 0 minutes, Odd," said Jim, pulling Odd and Kiwi out of the room. Odd's eyes went to Sam's as he got locked out of the computer lab. As Jim was busy with his keys, Kiwi bared is teeth at Jim's leg. Odd shook his head, and Kiwi sat down. Ulrich and Jeremy spotted the innocent purple thieves as the teacher led them to the headmaster's office.

"Odd?" said Jeremy. "Jim? What did Odd do?"

"Ahh," Jim stopped. "I caught this crook red-handed trying to steal a laptop from the computer lab."

"Oh, that's because… " Jeremy tried to make up an excuse to back up his friend.

"…because he needed it for working on a school project," finished Ulrich.

"But if he needed a computer, couldn't he borrow yours, Jeremy?" Jim said. Jeremy protested but Jim responded, "I'm sure your computers are just as good as the best ones in this school. Now…off you go." Jim resumed his duty as he left the four of them in the administration entrance.

When the big, fat clown left, Ulrich started, "What was that all about?"

"I had…stuff," replied Odd. He looked at the front door, where he saw a small, blue Pokemon. "Hey, a Quagsire.'

"Quagsire," its eyes weren't charming dots as normal.

"Uh oh," said Ulrich. The Pokemon raised its floppy arms and launched a Muddy Water attack from its small mouth at the boys. Gallons of gallons of river water flooded the room. Ulrich pulled out the Pokeball from his pocket.

"Go, Nuzleaf!" The Wily Pokemon landed on a sofa. "Nature Power!" The Pokemon fired dozens of bright stars at Quagsire, sending it flying out the door.

"Go, Beldum," called Jeremy, releasing it. "Beldum, has a tower been activated?" Beldum adjusted its eye. If it had hair on its neck, it would have been standing on end.

"Bel," it said in its robotic voice. It circled around Jeremy.

"Let's go." Jeremy led his friends in the direction of the basement.

"Wait." Odd stopped. "I stole the laptop because Sam needed it."

"Sam?" questioned Ulrich.

"Yeah," explained Odd, "the girl. She's locked with her Sneasel in the computer lab."

"Alright, you'd better go, Jeremy," said Ulrich. Jeremy nodded and went down the passageway with his laptop. "I'll call Yumi." Somewhere miles away, John Swamp was giving a news report.

"Good afternoon. Swamp here, at our local river. Reports have come in of knots of Quagsire attacking innocent citizens. As you can see, many Quagsire have left their bog homes and are on a rampage…"

As Odd and Ulrich reached the science building, they were stopped by a wall of Quagsire.

Odd looked shocked. "We have to get through that door." Without warning, a Quagsire used Dig, followed by another one, and another one. "Where did they all go?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to stay here to find out," said Ulrich. "Let's go." He motioned Odd to follow him through the door of the science wing.

"Kiwi! Use Headbutt!" commanded Odd.

"Gran!" The door rocketed off of its hinges, and Ulrich rescued Sam and Sneasel.

"Thanks man," was the first thing she said.

"No time for chitter-chatter," said Odd. "We have to get out of here."

Sam started to look uneasy. "What's going on?" Suddenly, Ulrich and Nuzleaf were thrown onto the wall.

"That's a good question," said Odd as he started to sink.

"Back to the door!" yelled Ulrich. He led the group to the doorway, which was a few feet underground. He climbed up the muddy barrier, allowing him to aid his friends back up to solid ground.

"The school's sinking," announced Odd. "If we don't act quick, we'll be starting to have to wear mining helmets to school!" He and Ulrich dashed in the direction of the woods. Sam and her Pokemon followed, not sure of what was going on.

Meanwhile, Jim was in his office, working on his lats. Loud rock music streamed through his tiny room as he descended to his doom.

"Where's Yumi?" demanded Odd.

"Already on Lyoko," said Jeremy.

"Pick up the pace," said Odd. "I think the Quagsire are coming from the river. They know where the factory is."

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Sam walked closer to Jeremy.

"Not really," he said as Odd and Ulrich descended down the elevator. "It's a long story."

Yumi and Misdreavus emerged from a scanner, exhausted.

"Yumi, are you okay?" said Ulrich, running over to her help her up.

"Those Hornjasks," she panted. "Misdreavus and I couldn't take on three of them."

"Well four is bigger than three," said Odd. "I think."

"Hey, I'm the Einstein," interrupted Jeremy. "So let me transfer you guys. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Granbull. Virtualization." Three Hornjasks were taking on Aelita, who had used Secret Power to shield herself by forming a rock igloo.

"Nuzleaf." A Hornjask had fired a Signal Beam at Nuzleaf without warning.

"Wow, XANA's monsters are getting tougher," said Ulrich, taking out his saber. "Better use Double Team." Two clones self-emerged.

"Kiwi, I don't think you can attack these fellas," said Odd. "They're too fast." Granbull nodded and used Scary Face on the leader Hornjask.

"Here I go," hollered Odd. "Laser Arrow!" He launched himself off the mountain and fired three rounds at the leader Hornjask. It was still too fast for him. The other two had broken through Aelita's barrier. Luckily, Ulrich and his doubles were there to defend her.

"Looks like you're outnumbered, XANA," said an Ulrich. The other Ulrichs chuckled as they easily evaded each of the monsters' attacks.

"Ulrich!" warned Jeremy. "The leader's coming back."

"Huh?" Two Ulrichs were now missing. "Aelita! Run!" The leader Hornjask zoomed towards the girl, but out of nowhere, Nuzleaf jumped up and struck it with a Pound attack. It was not very effective… "Try Nature Power," yelled the last Ulrich. Tons of boulders materialized out of nowhere on the three flying monsters. Nuzleaf carried Aelita in the direction of the tower, while two of the Hornjasks were destroyed. The leader was the last one standing.

"I got this one," said Odd, loading his wrist. "Laser…Arrow." The spinning arrowhead punctured the pupil of the monster's eye, causing a huge explosion. Aelita made it across the moving platforms to the tower.

Back at school, Jim had realized the sky was no longer visible, and he was currently in a closet. "Hello. Listen, I need help. I'm at the junior high school, I'm trapped in a closet, and there's tons of mud pouring in here." Jim screamed into his cell phone, "No, lady. This is not a practical joke! Help! I don't wanna die!" Luckily, Aelita entered the code before the mud reached Jim's big head.

"Return to the past, now." The ominous white light spread across the restless city.

"Hey, Sam," greeted Odd.

She turned around. "Hi."

"Listen," said Odd, "if you really want a good computer, I know a guy that has one right now."

"Really?" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Odd responded. "He's a real Einstein."

"Alright, Odd. If you say so. Come on, Sneasel," she called to her Pokemon. It was holding a crescent-shaped bone that it found in a bush.


	12. New Start

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Lyoko nor do I own Pokemon. If I did, I would have a Lunatone perhaps._

**New Start**

Yumi's black boots landed on the icy glaciers of the Polar Region.

"Alright Jeremy, we want to do this in the most efficient way as possible. Tell us what to do."

"Well, here's the deal," said Jeremy over his headset. "XANA has recently found out that we had found the code for materialization, so he's bound to attack with armies of monsters and such. You'd better protect Aelita as much as possible because this will only work once."

"So how far away is the tower that Aelita has to enter?" asked Odd.

"Umm…well, it's the second closest tower to you guys. That's the only one that was online." Odd looked around at the neighboring glaciers.

"I don't see any towers."

"Well…that's how far away it is."

"We'd better pick up the pace," said Ulrich, dashing across the plain followed by Nuzleaf.

"It's to the southwest of where you guys are currently," said the voice from the virtual sky. The seven made their way to the narrow icy path, which connected two of the glaciers. A swarm of Hornjasks soon appeared behind them.

Odd gasped. "Looks like the party's just about to get started. He fired a couple of lasers into the swarm. Ulrich stopped at wielded his sword.

Yumi and Aelita looked concerned. "Stop, Ulrich."

"Shouldn't we help him?" he said looking back.

"The main priority is to get Aelita to the tower remember?"

"Don't worry about it guys," yelled Odd. "Kiwi and I can handle it." A Hornjask swooped down and jabbed at the Granbull. The gang reached the next plateau where four Krabbs were waiting.

"Hyah!" Yumi threw her trusty fan at the monster's carapace. "You guys go ahead. I can take it from here. Misdreavus! Use Astonish! Then Confuse Ray!" The mysterious duo was a distraction as Ulrich and the princess sprinted around the Krabbs and a giant iceberg.

"You guys made it!" shouted Jeremy. The way tower came into view.

"Not yet," said Ulrich as two Metatanks surfaced from behind the tower. One of them charged up its luster. "I think you'd better move!" Luster Purge! Ulrich shoved Aelita away from the vertical attack just in time. The second monster charged its attack while Aelita fled to hide behind a chunk of ice. Ulrich dashed left and right, making sure that he was as evasive as possible. "Quick Attack!" He leapt with the speed of sound and landed on the Metatank's framework. His saber impacted the monster's eye in a matter of nanoseconds, giving him enough time to jump out of the way before it exploded.

"Ulrich! Watch out!" Aelita and Jeremy said simultaneously. The first Metatank was rolling towards him.

"Nuzleaf! Fake Out!" Nuzleaf leapt into the air almost as high as Ulrich did and axe-kicked the unbolting Metatank. It flinched. "Nice work," said Ulrich. "Time for Tri Attack!" He sprinted around the unmoving Metatank, summoning a ghostly, yellow triangle. The monster exploded just like its accomplice.

"Odd just got devirtualized," said Jeremy. "Quick, Aelita!" The girl panted and jogged to the tower. She levitated off of the first and the second platforms. "Code: **EARTH****," **announced Jeremy. Beldum was waiting for him and Odd in the elevator. Their hearts raced as they descended down. In the scanner room, Yumi had returned from her rough trip to Lyoko.

"Did it work?" she rasped.

"We'll see…" Jeremy said with mixed emotions. He and Odd turned their heads towards the second scanner. After several restless seconds, the doors opened. Plumes of creamy smoke spewed out of the column. The three whisked away the smoke to see what was behind it. They gasped. There lay a girl with a maroon sweater, a yellow t-shirt, a black skirt, and pink hair.

"Aelita," said Yumi with a soft, yet emotional smile.

Jeremy helped her up. "Welcome…to Earth." The third scanner opened.

"Ulrich," called Odd. "Aelita's alive!"

"That's great," said Ulrich, not used to being so happy. He went back to grooming his Grass Pokemon instead.

Back at Kadic Middle School, Jim was assigning the new student a dormitory room for her.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Aelita," she said. "Aelita Stones. I'm Odd's cousin from Canada."

"Stones, eh?" Jim smirked. "I'd bet your crazy over Rock-type Pokemon. You know, my Hariyama is Rock-type. It knows Rock Smash." Jim grunted and shoved his hand forward in the air like he was trying to move a rock.

"Um, Hariyama is a Fighting-type Pokemon," corrected Aelita. "So is Rock Smash."

"Ready for your first day of school?" asked Odd when Aelita sat down at her seat.

"Earth is so wonderful. I love the natural feel so much more than in Lyoko. Didn't your teacher say that we were going to study the plant life in the nearby woods?"

"Alright, class," said Mrs. Hertz. "Let's take our belongings and our Pokemon outside." Once outside, Ulrich knew that it was definitely the time to tell Yumi how he felt. He looked around.

"Hey, Yumi," Ulrich called.

"What is it?" she walked over to him.

"I…need to tell you something. It's about…" he broke off because he was interrupted by a black-haired boy.

"Come on, Yumi," he called.

"Talk to you later, Ulrich," she ran off with the boy. In fact, Ulrich had never seen this boy before. His hair was as black as his shirt, which was covering a longer, red shirt. The boy's baggy jeans shook as he ran into the woods with Yumi.

"Hey Odd, who's that guy?" Ulrich pointed to the boy.

"Oh, that's William. He got kicked out of his old school so he got transferred here." Odd released his Granbull.

"Alright class, we're going to being making sketches of plants found in our woods," announced the teacher. "Make sure that you get drawings of different species of plants."

Jeremy was assuring Aelita, "Don't worry. The most dangerous monster you'll find in this forest is probably some Pidgeotto."

"Alright, but you'd better protect me if any of them try and get me."

Jeremy blushed. "Darn it, I forgot my laptop. I always do school work on my laptop. I'll be right back." He dashed off to his room. Meanwhile, Odd was telling Ulrich another one of his pointless jokes.

"Are you listening to this, Ulrich?" Ulrich had his head faced towards Yumi and her new friend. "Look I'm sure that they're nothing more than just friends." Odd was fed up, so bent down and started to draw the leaf sprouting from Nuzleaf's head.

"How can you be so sure, ladies' man?"

Aelita was struggling with the device that Jeremy called a pencil, so she just took a seat in the soft grass. As she laid down her head to take a rest, a horrific image flashed before her. Her whole body shook as if there was an angry Dugtrio inside of her skin. Aelita closed her eyes and saw the path she was sitting by, except that she wasn't in the picture. Her eyes led her to an ancient house covered in vines. Aelita was afraid and wondered what those strange visions were of. Her feet led her down the path even though she was so scared to be away from the rest of the class. She finally reached the house. The rusted sign in front of it read THE HERMITAGE. She opened the creaky gate and stepped onto the dusty pathway.

As she went up to the porch and opened the door, she heard a small noise. She jumped, but her heart was telling her something. Aelita stepped inside and walked down the hallway. Furniture was thrown around here and there, covered in cobwebs. She reached a pink-wallpapered room, which caused her eyes to flash. _How come this room looked so familiar? _The noise was coming from this specific room. She stepped inside. It was a little girl's bedroom. _Eeeeee! _Something was moving under the blanket! Aelita hesitantly walked over and took off the covers. It was a small, pink Pokemon.

"What are you doing here?" Aelita said calmly. She tried to pet it, but it was scared out of its fur. It ran towards the part of the room farthest away from the door. "What's wrong? There aren't any ghosts in this house." Aelita turned around and was shocked to see a ghost at the doorway.

"Shupp!" it said. It stuck out its tongue and floated towards the two. The pink Pokemon hid its head under its paws.

"Don't hurt her!" Aelita jumped up and swatted at the Shuppet. Even though the Ghost Pokemon didn't get hurt, it got annoyed and just phased through the wall. The Pokemon scurried over to Aelita and jumped into her arms. "Don't worry, little Pokemon. I won't let anything hurt you." Speaking of the devil, a laser shot though the window and barely missed Aelita's cheek.

Jeremy was about to open the door to his room, but his Pokeball opened up suddenly.

"Beldum! Not at a time like this!"

"Bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel bel!" it screamed.

"An activate tower?" Jeremy turned the key and rushed to sit down on his computer chair. "An activated tower in the Polar Region. Got it. Let's go tell the others."

"Odd!" Jeremy yelled once he got to the woods.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Aelita?"

"I don't know. I was here with Ulrich…hey, where did he go?" Ulrich had already started his journey to the other side of the park.

Jeremy had no time to chat. "XANA has…" At that moment, Sissi let out a loud shriek. Part of the wall of the school had fallen off from some unknown blast.

"Look over there!" someone screamed. There was Aelita, running up the forest path being chased by…Ninkrelats?

"Aelita!' Odd called. All of the students ran for cover.

Mrs. Hertz pulled out her cell. "We have a wild Pokemon attack here by the science wing, Mr. Delmas. Hurry! Inside, children!" Aelita staggered towards the two boys.

"Where have you been?" asked Jeremy. "And where did you find that Skitty?" He pointed to the Pokemon in Aelita's arms.

"Where in the world is Ulrich?" Odd screamed into the sky.

"He and Yumi probably already know what to do," said Jeremy. "To the sewers!" He and Beldum took off, followed by Odd, Aelita, and their Pokemon.

"Skitty, right?" asked Aelita to her Pokemon when she climbed down the ladder.

"Mrow," it smiled at her.

"Alright, just sit right here behind me," Aelita unfolded her scooter and Skitty rubbed up next to her leg.

"You're not going to bring that thing with you, are you?' asked Jeremy unfolding his scooter.

"Of course," said Aelita, leading the group.

"What's going on?!?" said William loudly. He looked right at the Ninkrelat's eye.

"If only I had my fans with me," muttered Yumi.

"What was that?" William asked.

"Nothing," she said. Ulrich and Nuzleaf ran up to her. "You found us!" she changer her expression. "Why were you looking for us?"

"Well, it's not like I was stalking you…just…came to go to Lyoko with you," he get nervous.

"Lyoko?" asked William.

"No time to expl…" a Ninkrelat shot at Ulrich but missed, causing Ulrich not to finish his sentence. "Nuzleaf! Fake Out!" It landed on the robot, causing it to explode. "Wow, Nuzleaf, good job. You've gotten stronger now." Nuzleaf looked up at the army of monsters approaching him. Their rapid-fire was too much for him to stand there.

"Go Houndoom!" William released his Pokemon from its Pokeball. It howled up at the leafy sky. "Go help that Nuzleaf and use Ember!" It growled and sprinted up to the monsters with a burning breath. Here of them flipped onto their backs.

"That thing's dangerous," noted Yumi.

William turned to her. "Houndoom's not that strong I just guessed that the Pokemon was Steel-type."

"And Bug-type," added Ulrich.

"Would you please tell me what's going on?!" barked William frustrated.

"Talk later!" Ulrich said running, followed by Nuzleaf. "We gotta get out of here and help the others!" Yumi's eyes spoke to William's for them to flee from the everlasting Ninkrelats.

"Now you stay here with Uncle Jeremy," said Aelita, as her Pokemon jumped out of the elevator. Jeremy glared back at Aelita as he walked over to the computer.

"What?" he said. "Now I'm its uncle?"

"Don't be so mean to Pukka," said Aelita.

"Pukka?" asked Odd.

"That's her name," said Aelita.

"Whatever," said Jeremy. "Just head to the…" Odd screamed as a Ninkrelat fell from the ceiling.

"Kiwi! Bite it!" His Pokemon hungrily bit the steel leg of the monster. "Where are all of these monsters coming from?" he said to no one in particular as they descended down the elevator. "Holy…"

Three by three, these tiny monsters were being virtualized from the scanners. Odd and Aelita dodged the incoming lasers.

"Jeremy," called Aelita, "XANA's been virtualizing Ninkrelats via the scanners. Can you stop the program?"

"Really?" he asked. "Hold on a second." He tried to figure out the problem. Odd, Aelita, and Kiwi hid behind scanners to protect themselves from the monsters' attacks. "Alright, you guys, head to the scanners."

"I…don't think we can make it," said Aelita nervously.

"Don't be like that, Aelita," said Odd. He dodged some of the lasers and leapt inside of a scanner. "Come on, Kiwi," he called. The dog rammed a monster from behind, giving him a clear path to its trainer. "You, too, Aelita." She ran as fast as she could to the nearest scanner. "Alright, Einstein, take it away."

"Transfer Aelita. Scanner Kiwi. Virtualization." The three landed on the familiar icy path.

"Wow," said Aelita, who had fallen on the ground. "Being virtualized is a strange feeling. Speaking of feelings, there are no smells, no warmth, no nothing on Lyoko. I miss the real world already."

"Well, don't feel bad, Aelita. I have a surprise for you," said the smart one. Odd and Aelita looked up. "Along with the key to virtualizing you, I've been working on this," He pressed two keys on his keyboard simultaneously. Two floating objects were being virtualized next to Odd and Aelita. One was a pink, flat board in the shape of a cat, and the other was a circular-like scooter with gray handlebars and no wheels.

"What are these?" asked Aelita.

"Your new vehicles," said Jeremy delighted. "For Odd and Kiwi, the OverBoard. For you, Aelita, the OverWing."

"Sweet!" Odd hopped onto his new ride. "Here Kiwi, stand by the jet rockets." The OverBoard was long enough for Kiwi to get a ride with Odd. "Off we go!" Aelita boarded her vehicle and followed the purple cat and dog towards the activated tower.

"I see it!" Aelita peered into the icy canyon.

"Wait," said Jeremy. "Are those…?"

"Really ugly monsters!" yelled Odd.

"Watch out guys," cautioned Jeremy. "XANA has created a new monster, and it looks like my data's telling me that it's really powerful."

"Well, how reliable is your data, Einstein?" Odd asked nervously. The two monster fired a shower of laser at the warriors, their nimble, gray and brown bodies and the cannons on their arms allowed them to demonstrate their offense. They fired at Aelita's vehicle, causing it to devirtualize. Aelita fell and tumbled on the ground.

"Aelita, get out of there!" yelled Jeremy. Aelita scurried down the canyon walls to find a rock to hide behind. Odd was busy firing at the monsters when Kiwi started to growl.

"No, Kiwi. Don't attack," said Odd, trying to control his balance on the new machine. "I have to get closer." Kiwi jumped off of the OverBoard towards the spindly monsters, baring its sharp, purple fangs. It a matter of seconds, it vanished. Odd worriedly sighed and continued to fire arrows at the monsters. "Why isn't this working?" He had already hit the monsters at least four times each.

Jeremy puffed. "The new monsters have lost their weakness to Fighting-type moves such as your arrows, Odd. This is our first solely Bug-type monster."

"More the reason to try harder!" He zoomed up closer to the monsters and fired as hard as he could, but they fired back even harder.

Beldum turned around as the elevator containing Kiwi opened. It panicked when it saw two Ninkrelats on top of the Granbull. With fury, it rammed its head on one of the monsters, causing it to shut down. Kiwi tackled the Ninkrelat over and over before it could fire.

"Yahhhhhhh!" Odd screamed as he fired his last arrows at one of the monsters. It finally exploded, but so did he. Emerging from the scanner, Odd was horrified to find the scanner room still infested with Ninkrelats.

"Back off, you fiends!" He kicked one of the monsters in the eye, sending it towards another monster. "Get away!" he screamed as he tried to avoid them from getting into the elevator.

"Jeremy," said Aelita. "I don't think Yumi and Ulrich will make it."

Jeremy put his hands on his cranium. "I have an idea. Get back to the way tower." Jeremy pressed a button, and a black and green motorcycle with one wheel appeared in front of her. "Use the OverBike that I programmed for Ulrich." Aelita hopped on tentatively and started it rocket. She zoomed across the frosty plateau into the tower, allowing Jeremy to use Code: **EARTH**.

When Aelita emerged from her scanner, Odd, Kiwi, and Beldum had already cleared the area for monsters. "Where's Jeremy?" she asked.

"Downstairs," said Odd.

Jeremy approached the gleaming motherboard and opened up a latch, revealing a switch.

"XANA, you've given us a lot of grief, but thanks to you, we met Aelita."

"Yumi!" Ulrich called as he was defending a fellow student from a Ninkrelat in the plaza. "What's going on between you and William?"

"Nothing!" she said as she slammed the crowbar at the monster. Ulrich screamed after being shot at by a laser on his arm.

"Ulrich!" screamed William, trying to dodge more lasers.

Jeremy reached his hand towards the switch. "So goodbye, and good riddance." Aelita was too late. As she ran out of the elevator pleading Jeremy to stop, he flipped the switch, and Aelita fell to the floor.

"Jeremy!" Odd called down from the manhole in the ceiling. "Turn it back on! Aelita's not well!" Jeremy did so and ran over to Aelita. She was still breathing. Jeremy sadly carried her to the elevator to the laboratory. Skitty maintained another fearful look on its face.

"At least XANA's attack has been stopped," said Odd.

"I'd better launch a return to the past," said Jeremy, as he gave the unconscious Aelita to Odd and started to type the command.

"So you've killed your first Lyokoan monster, huh, Beldum?" Ulrich petted the Pokemon. "You're an official fighter now. If only we could convince your owner…." He looked at his friend, who was leaning on a column in the hallway.

"So it looks like XANA has implanted you with a virus," said Jeremy. "It's his evil way of linking you _to_ him."

"But it's alright, Aelita," assured Yumi. "While Jeremy finds an antivirus, we'll be sure XANA doesn't get you for good." Aelita smiled at this.

"Are you still going to keep that Skitty?" asked Odd. Kiwi growled at the kitten. "Quiet, Kiwi," Odd mumbled.

"It's like I've met it before. In a dream," wondered Aelita. "Almost like the hermitage and those strange visions I've been having of it."

"Well that's another mystery we have to solve," said Jeremy. "In the mean time, we have some gifts for you to celebrate your first day on Earth."

"Oh, you didn't have to," went on Aelita. Ulrich handed her a pink box the size of a tissue box. "A cell phone!"

"Jeremy and I pitched in to get it for you," said Ulrich.

"It matches my hair," chuckled Aelita. Odd held out a white and red orb. "What's this?"

"A Premier Ball," said Odd. I won it in a contest a while back. It's brand new."

Aelita laughed even more from delight. "Return, Pukka." The pink light engulfed the kitten in her arms. "And Yumi?"

"Well, I'm going to take you shopping, of course," the Japanese girl said. "Miniskirts are so 10 years ago."

"Shopping?" Aelita didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Don't trust her," said Odd, nudging Aelita. "Yumi's sense of fashion is non-existent."

"Hey, just 'cause I wear black everyday doesn't mean I…"

"You should let me take you to the mall, Aelita. At least I wear pink."

As Odd and Yumi argued, Aelita didn't care who took her to the "shopping." All she cared for was that she could spend the rest of her life with her four dearest friends.

_A/N: This chapter is too long to have an easter egg. Instead, I will say this: Originally, I was going to give Aelita a Love Ball, but then Skitty would have to be a boy. Then I was thinking of giving her a Heal Ball, but it just looks weird and not unique. And New Start is an obvious combination of False Start and New Order._

_Finished 7/22/07_


	13. Unchartered Region

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon. If I did, I would have a Totodile. **

**Unchartered Region**

Skitty's tail bobbed up and down as it was being chased in the woods. It seemed to be scared, but not Shuppet-scared. Even more scared than Shuppet-scared. _I have to help my Pukka, _Aelita thought. The pack of Mightyena almost caught up to the Skitty, but Skitty hopped into a bush. Aelita started to sweat as she viewed the horror facing her. She woke up frantically. Aelita leaned over and picked up the blanket that had fallen on the floor. _It's the same dream I've been having ever since I came here, _sighed Aelita. Out in the hallway, there was a lot of hustle and bustle. _Oh, great. It's already morning. _Aelita grabbed her towel that was thrown carelessly on her desk. She didn't bother to put on any shoes, because she wanted to get in line quick.

"I'll never be able to get ready on time," said Aelita aloud.

"Well, I know a quicker way," said the squeaky-voiced girl in front of her.

"You do?"

"Yeah," continued Sissi. "The bathroom upstairs has no girls at all." Aelita smiled as she followed her advice. Aelita let out a sigh of relief when there was no girl in sight in front of the upstairs bathroom. She opened the door and stepped inside. A few second later, two boys shoved Aelita back out.

"What are you doing here?" asked Odd. "This is the _boys' _room."

Aelita was confused. "But Sissi said…"

"Don't listen to anything that Sissi says," interrupted Ulrich. "You'd be better off asking a Mossy Rock."

Jeremy and Yumi were giving themselves a tour of the abandoned Hermitage that Aelita had found the other day.

"I've been doing a lot of research on this place," said Jeremy, walking around a broken chair.

"Oh, yeah?" wondered Yumi.

"It appears that the owner of this house was someone that used to teach here at Kadic. His name is Franz Hopper."

"You think that this guy has something to do with the factory?"

"I have a hunch that this Hopper guy has something to do with the equipment over there. I mean, how else do you think you would find things dated back ten years ago in two separate places?"

Yumi stopped in front of a dusty bookcase. "Ten years, huh?"

Jeremy blew some of the dust off and selected a certain book. It was titled Phoenicia and the Three Punic Wars.

"What's taking?" yelled an irritated boy in the back of the cafeteria line.

"Hurry up, miss," said Rosa. "You're holding up the line."

"Uhh…" Aelita stared at the unfamiliar foods before her. _Why aren't any of my friends here? _Aelita thought. _Was I too late for lunch? _Aelita got fed up and threw her tray into the trash can. She stared at her maroon boots as she dragged them to the cafeteria door.

"It's you again." Aelita looked up. "Going back to,…you know, Canada?" Sissi said with her arms crossed.

"Why not?!" Aelita shoved Nicolas into Herve. "At least I like it there better than here." She ran off towards the direction of the woods.

"Aelita's not here?" asked Mrs. Hertz, who was taking roll.

Sissi raised her hand. "Aelita went back to Canada. She told me so."

_Canada? _Jeremy wondered. He raised his hand as well. "Mrs. Hertz, may I please go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling so well."

"Go ahead."

"Can we take him there?" Ulrich and Odd stood up.

"…might as well…"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hertz," the three said, and they scampered out the door.

Aelita tried not to let her tears fall on the scanner floor as the door closed. Sadly, the tears were whisked away as the self-virtualization process was complete. She landed with a thump on the grassy path, but so did two Bloctrodes. Aelita let out a yelp and scampered to the nearest tree. The Bloctrodes got closer.

'_When will this day end?' _Aelita thought to herself. Suddenly, the monster exploded. Aelita turned around and saw the three teens from a distance. _'They've found me.' _Aelita looked at the ground. _'Why do they care? It's not like they treat me any better when I was on Earth!' _Aelita ran to the edge of the sector away from her so-called friends.

"Where's Aelita?" yelled Odd. "She has to thank me for that bullseye shot!"

"She ran to the end of the pathway, you guys," said Jeremy. "Aelita, can you hear me?"  
Aelita turned around and faced the vast, creamy sea. She looked up and saw what looked like a giant eyeball descending from the sky. Aelita took a step backwards as she was engulfed by the eyeball in a matter of seconds. Odd and Ulrich had finished their death spree, then arrived at the scene of the missing Aelita.

"Where did she go?" asked Ulrich.

"I…I don't know," gasped Jeremy. "She disappeared from my map completely."

"So she's not in this sector anymore?" asked Odd.

"She' not in any sector," said Jeremy, surprised. "Wait a second; Aelita is in a fifth sector!"

"A fifth sector?" Odd and Ulrich said simultaneously.

"**CARTHAGE**?" Jeremy read. "It requires a password to get in."

"Take your time. We can wait." Odd sat down next to Kiwi.

'_Carthage,' _Jeremy thought. Beldum nudged Jeremy's backpack. "What is it, Beldum?"

"Bel." The dusty book fell out.

"Franz Hopper's book? The Punic Wars! That's right. He must have been the one that created Lyoko!"

"Any time now, Einstein," said Odd.

"Who are you talking to Jeremy?" Ulrich scoffed.  
"Nothing. I found the password," he said. "The name of the fifth sector is Carthage, and the man who conquered Carthage was none other than Scipio Africanus."

"How do you spell that?" asked Odd.

"**S-C-I-P-I-O**" Jeremy said, typing.

The orb came down again, encircling the four fighters. It traveled with lightning speed away from the forest sector, towards the center of Lyoko. Soon enough, after passing bytes of data, the boys reached Sector Five, resembling a brick-laden globe or a blue golf ball. The ball entered one of the sector's ports and past many large, blue bricks. Ulrich and Odd found themselves standing on a platform much like those found in towers, except that it was larger. It was also different because the boys were standing in a spherical, rotating room.

"Welcome to Sector Five, everybody." Jeremy launched the new application to show the new sector on his holographic map.

"Now what?" asked Ulrich. The room stopped rotating and revealed a narrow hallway at the tip of the symbol on the floor, which Odd had realized was the eye of XANA.

"Now we go that way," Odd said. He pointed in the direction of the hallway and called, "Come on, Kiwi. Let's go!" They ran along the unfamiliar, moving walls to a vast room made up solely of blue cubes and rectangular prisms. "Where's Aelita?"

"In another room," said Jeremy, confused himself.

"Another room?!" screamed Odd. "There's no way out of…"

"Don't talk so much, Odd," yelled back Jeremy. "I'm worked up myself trying to figure out all of these new data! Uhh… what's this countdown for?!"

"Odd, look!" Ulrich pointed to the floor. The floor shifted revealing a square hole.

"Wow," said Odd. "Something tells me that this sector will be full of surprises." Five unidentified monsters emerged from the hole. Odd and Ulrich panicked. These new monsters of XANA looked tough. Their snake-like bodies, and their brown, spindly, Tarantarak-like arms made them look tougher than any monster they've ever seen. And that includes monsters not from Lyoko. "Those are some creepy-looking Arbok," Odd said. Hearing this, the monsters fired lasers from their throats at him.

"Split up!" yelled Ulrich.

"Since these monsters are Bug-type, I suggest Nuzleaf sit this one out," advised Jeremy. "Those beams would do quadruple damage to it." Ulrich blocked the rapidfire coming towards his Pokemon with his sword. As Odd aimed his wrist at the incoming monster, he fell because of the floor. "Stupid moving floor," he cursed. He backed up against the wall, but it moved away from him with a sharp motion. "Stupid moving walls." Odd stood up and turned around. Aelita! She was captivated by another one of XANA's monsters – this sort of floating, Tentacruel-like monster shaped like an ice cream cone. "Jeremy! What's XANA doing to Aelita?!"

"He's stealing Aelita's memories!" Jeremy panicked. "Quick! Stop it!" Odd ordered Kiwi to attack the monster. The Granbull's teeth gave the monster a shock that told it to cease the attack. The monster fled, and Aelita fell to the ground. "The countdown's over," Jeremy announced. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, but the walls are moving more than ever!" said Odd.

"Quick, you guys," said Jeremy. "Back to the transporter orb!" Odd and Kiwi helped Aelita up and towards the entrance room. A worn-out Ulrich and his Nuzleaf followed. How dangerous this place is!

"I'm sorry for running away like that," apologized Aelita. "I just…"

"You don't have to explain, Aelita," said Jeremy. "We're not mad at you at all." He sat down on his bed next to her.

"On the other hand," said Odd, "Sissi…"

"Did someone call my name?" the disgusting girl called from the doorway.

"Ugh," said Aelita. "It's that girl who keeps hogging the showers."

"Well a beautiful Bellossom such as me has to be watered often," said Sissi, flipping her hair.

"Yeah," said Aelita. "You might just sprout a brain." Everyone laughed as Sissi stormed off, promising herself not to pick on Aelita again.

_Finished 9/1/07_


	14. Expedition

_Sorry. Forgot to put an Easter Egg in my last chapter._**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon. If I did I would have a Hitmontop. **

****

**Expedition**

Aelita panted, running at a medium speed on the icy terrrain. Tagging along was her Skitty, who has overcome its fear of humans and their technologies.

"Inside this tower, Pukka. Come on." Aelita slowly stepped into the tower.

'_How did she vanish like that?' _thought the Skitty. It leapt into the side of the wall and landed on the platform inside the tower with Aelita.

'_What's going on?' _Pukka felt lighter than usual, even though it was barely 15 pounds. It was struck with amazement as Pukka lifted into the air. The Pokemon looked up. _'I'm floating! My trainer and I are floating!' _The feet of Aelita and Pukka gently landed on the upper platform. Tower deactivated. Pukka spun around as thousands of lights flashed around it.

"Great job, Aelita," said the boy with the mean doggie. Aparently, he found his way into the tower. "Your Skitty may be puny, but it's got a loud Growl!"

"Thanks," she said. "You did a good job, Pukka." She picked it up and ran her hand down its back. "And you did so well on your first Lyoko mission!" Aelita smiled and rubbed her forehead against Skitty's. Pukka looked up and the second boy.

"These missions are starting to bore me," he said. "It's like playing the same video game over and over."

"Well, we can start an expedition on the new territory," Aelita suggested.

"Yeah," said Odd.

"Great idea," added Ulrich.

"No."

"Huh?"

"You heard me," said Jeremy. "Remember last time you guys went to Sector Five? Aelita was almost killed by the Tentazoa!"

"But she didn't have _us_ to protect her," defended Odd.

"Come on, Jeremy," pleaded Ulrich. "Maybe we can find the anti-virus for Aelita."

Jeremy blushed. "Alright. But I'll call Yumi. I don't want any mishaps going on between you and Odd."

Yumi had just entered her room with a moody attitude when her cell phone went off.

"What is it?!"

"Are you okay, Yumi? It's Ulrich. I'm on Lyoko right now."

"Oh." Yumi sat down on her bed. "Hi, Ulrich." She calmed down.

"The gang and I were wondering if you wanted to come on an expedition of Sector Five with us."

"Sorry, Ulrich, but I can't. My parents are onto me. They think that something's wrong because I've been out of the house so much. And now I'm grounded because I'm not telling them the truth." Ulrich closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Ulrich, what time is it?" Yumi said, breaking the silence.

"A little bit past 9:15. Why?"

"Unlimited minutes," she said perkily. "Now Jeremy can give me the play-by-play of your expedition."

"Alright, then," said Ulrich. "Off to Sector Five!"

"Yumi?" said Jeremy. "Yumi, are you there?" Yumi was string at a couple of bug-eyes on her bedroom wall. As Yumi's heart was racing, the creature revealed itself, phasing out of the wallpaper.

"Sheddddddinja!"

"Shedinja?!" Yumi raced out the door and down the hallway. Her little brother was waiting for Shedinja's answer in his room.

"Hiroki!" Yumi jerked open the door. "What are you and your Shedinja up to _this_ time?!" The yellowish Pokemon phased out of the wall into Hiroki's room.

"Shed-dinja!"

"Mom!" yelled Hiroki. "Yumi was talking on her _cell phone_ in her _room!!!_"

"Why you…" Yumi pulled a half-nelson on this annoying brat.

"Must be a dropped call," said Jeremy. "Are you guys in the arena yet?"

"Yeah," said Odd. "But you have to fix the bug on that Transporter Ball. It's giving me a stomachache."

"Hm?" Ulrich spoke. "I feel fine."

"Enough whining, Odd," said Aelita. "The walls have opened up." The six of them made a dash for the unbolting hallway.

"We have to stop the countdown," said Jeremy. "It must be the key to exploring further. I've found a mechanism on the wall. That might be the key."

"I see it, Jeremy," said Aelita. She peered at a XANA-shaped block on the wall. The gang ran over to try and reach it, but the ground shook, causing the six of them to tumble on the ground.

Odd put his paw on his head. "What happened?"

"The region changes every time you enter," said Jeremy. "Hurry up! You have less than three minutes!"

"Alright," said Ulrich, staring at the labyrinth walls, which were now key-less. "Let's split up. Nuzleaf, you go with Odd and Kiwi. I'll go with Aelita and Skitty." He raced along the left side of the wall, hoping to reach the key past this maze.

"You think there are any monsters here?" asked Aelita as she was running alongside him. Sure enough, two monsters arrived around the corner.

"Way to encourage XANA," said Odd, firing lasers at the monsters on his portion of the maze.

"Creeboks," uttered Ulrich. He took out his sword and stood his ground. The Creeboks fired lasers at Ulrich. "You're not going to lay a finger on Aelita." He jumped off of the towering wall and aimed for the Creebok's face.

"Do these things even have fingers?!" shouted Odd, firing a laser after Nuzleaf's Fake Out attack.

"How am I supposed to impact these monsters' faces?!" Ulrich landed behind the two Creeboks and slashed at one of the monsters' skinny bodies. It exploded, but the second one was nearing Aelita. "No!" Ulrich charged at the Creebok, but it quickly turned around and fired a laser at Ulrich's chest. He started to devirtualize as the necrophilic monster fired more lasers at him.

"Ulrich!" shouted Jeremy.

The walls started to close around Odd and the others. "What's going on?" he yelled.

"The countdown is over," said Jeremy. "The core zone is resetting itself."

"Kiwi!" Odd screamed as the ceiling started to close in as well. Odd, Kiwi, Nuzleaf, and the other Creeboks met their demise as the five walls smashed each other.

Aelita was frozen with fear from the remaining Creebok.

"Aelita!" called out Jeremy. "Run!" Aelita ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. The infuriated monster followed, firing an outrage of lasers.

"Skitty! No!" yelled Jeremy. One of the lasers had struck the Kitten Pokemon. The walls stopped moving, and Aelita reached a dead end. Her eyes met the Creebok's eye, and there was no way out of this sector. "Odd! Ulrich! Why hasn't anybody materialized?!" Aelita just stood there, cowering at XANA with no hope at all.

Meanwhile, Yumi and her father were having a friendly Pokemon battle in their backyard.

"You're not getting away that easily!" said Takeyo Ishiyama. "Tekkanin! Use Swords Dance!"

"Niiiiiiiiin" Its claws became sharper than ever.

"'Dreavus! Use Psywave!" Misdreavus fired its mystical ray at the Bug-type Pokemon and scored a critical hit. The Ninjask landed with a thud. "Remember, dad. Only use power-up moves at the start of a battle unless you're certain the opponent won't attack."

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt my little girls, right?" He walked over and gave Yumi and Misdreavus a hug. While Yumi wasn't sure if she should enjoy this moment, her cell phone beeped twice.

"Yoohoo!" called Mrs. Ishiyama. "Amemoth and I have finished making dinner!"

Yumi's father returned Ninjask to its Pokeball and turned to Yumi. "Coming?"

"You go ahead," said Yumi. "I'm not hungry." When she was sure that her father had closed the back door tightly, she took out her cell phone. "Jeremy, what is it?"

"It's a HUGE emergency. Come to the factory immediately!" He hung up. Yumi thought about the warning her parents have given her. She looked inside and saw the rest of her family in the kitchen.

"Yumi?" called her mother for a second time. "Dinner!" Mrs. Ishiyama stepped outside to the backyard.

Her husband stood next to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Wasn't…wasn't Yumi with you?" she asked dearfully.

Aelita opened her eyes to see if the monster was going to attack her. Strangely, the Creebok was slithering away. This puzzled Aelita. She felt another presence.

"It's the Tentazoa!" yelled Jeremy. "Hurry, Yumi!"

"I'm doing my best, but a Hornjask is on my tail!" called Yumi, high above the Mountain Sector on her OverWing. "Misdreavus! Use Psywave!"

"Mis, mis." The monster dodged the attack and fired another one of its Signal Beams.

"Well," said Yumi to herself, "I guess it doesn't work all the time." The laser struck the side of the vehicle, sending Yumi down to the ground.

"Mis. Misdreavus."

"Right, Misdreavus," responded Jeremy. "I'm sending the transport orb right away."

"What's going on out here?" grunted Jim. He saw the principal in his bathrobe standing next to two Asian parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama say that they have lost their daughter Yumi." said Jean-Pierre. "Have you seen her Jim?"

"Not since last Friday."

"Perhaps she is in the dormitories with the others," suggested the principal. He led everybody to the south side of the school.

"She's not in Stern's room or Belpois'," said Jim.

Mr. Delmas opened the locked door to Aelita's dorm. "She's not in Miss Stones's room, either. Strange. It seems like no one's home."

"Come with me," said a quiet voice from behind them.

The principal turned around. "Sissi? What are you doing up so late?"

"Do you want to find Yumi or not?" she asked. Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama looked at one another. Sissi led the four downstairs and into Jeremy's room. "If not even her own parents know where she is, maybe her mascot might know." Sissi reached into Jeremy's backpack and took out a Pokeball. Out came a sleeping Beldum. It shuddered and awoke. It sensed danger. And not just the kind of danger you get when you're with Sissi.

"How come it keeps staring at us like that?" asked Yumi's mom as she and the others were following the Beldum through the woods. "Doesn't it want us to follow it?"

"I don't think it wants us to know where Yumi is hiding," said Sissi. She walked up to it. "Come on," she said in a falsely sweet voice, "Tell us where Yumi and the others are." The Beldum led them to a manhole not too far away.

After a couple second of just standing there, the principal said, "We have to go down there?!"

Back on Lyoko, Yumi and Misdreavus reached their first obstacle. The room was full of red lasers! Yumi tried to dive over one of them, but it zapped her knee. "I guess it's up to you, 'Dreavus." Although it was a fairly small Pokemon, it was difficult for Misdreavus to maneuver through the tight spots.

"The Tentazoa is eating up Aelita's memories!" shouted Jeremy. "Only ten seconds left!" Misdreavus picked up its speed and finally turned the switch. The lasers vanished, and the changing walls separated Aelita from XANA's monster. "Good job. This is the most relieved I've felt today," said Jeremy.

Yumi and Misdreavus made it through the obstacle and to the outer core. The ground fell beneath her.

"More moving walls?!" exclaimed Yumi.

"No," said Jeremy. "It's an elevator." The elevator picked up speed as it traveled throughout the spherical dome.

"Hold on tight, Misdreavus." Yumi grabbed hold of the Ghost-type Pokemon as the wind screamed past Misdreavus' particle-like hair.

"Yumi," called Jeremy. "Stand closer to the edge of the elevator and hold out your hand."

"Why?" She did so, and in a matter of seconds she realized that she had grabbed hold of Aelita.

"Nice catch, Yumi," Aelita said. "That elevator is pretty fast." The elevator stopped at another exit in Carthage. Yumi, Aelita, and Misdreavus followed the hallway to reach a balcony outside of Carthage. At the edge was an interface. Aelita noticed this and started it up.

"Incredible! This interface gives access to XANA's own data! Sector Five is where XANA lives!" Yumi and Misdreavus were staring at the strange lumps in the data walls surrounding the region. Three blue-and-white Mantine-like monsters emerged from their nests and were flying straight for Yumi!

"Jeremy," she called. "I'm going to need the OverWing."

"Uhh…there's a problem, Yumi. When Aelita's working on the interface, I can't do _anything_ from my end."

"Jeremy," called the other girl. "I've found the devirtualization program for Sector Five. I'm transmitting it to you." The monsters swooped down to the girls, getting ready to attack.

"Not to be a pain," said Yumi, "but I really need the OverWing now!"

"Coming!" Jeremy virtualized the vehicle right in front of Yumi and Aelita, and they climbed aboard.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Yumi.

Aelita pointed to the four data streams emitting from the sector. "There are some tunnels. Jeremy, you think you can open some up for us?"

"I can try," he said, and he began to type. The monsters were angry at this point and started to fire lasers at Yumi.

"Misdreavus, use Psywave again!" The Pokemon zoomed towards one of the monsters and fired its ray at the eye on the monster's back.

"I've done it!" exclaimed Jeremy. The data stream nearest Yumi disappeared, allowing Yumi, Aelita, and Misdreavus a sure exit from this dangerous sector.

The three of them panted like they've been being chased by monsters when they emerged from the scanners.

"Yumi and Misdreavus are okay, Jeremy," said Aelita. "But what about the others?"

"I'm entering the new code as we speak." Jeremy pressed [Enter a couple of times. "Now all we can do is hope." He turned around to see his principal, his gym teacher, his Pokemon, and Yumi's parents standing in the elevator. All of them except Beldum gasped.

"**What's the meaning of this?**" ordered Mr. Delmas.

On the other side of the room, Ulrich and Nuzleaf were climbing up the ladder. "**Hey, Jeremy, elevator doesn't work.**"

"**What's going on up there?**" asked Odd.

"**Jeremy, I demand an explanation!**" barked the headmaster.

"Five words:" said Jeremy, "**Return to the past, now!**"

"So you refuse to tell us an explanation?" asked Yumi's father, who was standing in front of the school's gates with his daughter.

"Alright," Yumi gave up. "I'm in love."

Takeo held his wife closer to him and smiled.

"Would you tell us you boyfriend's name?" she asked.

"No." Yumi replied. "Sorry, mom." She walked away.

"Have fun in school. We'll see you tonight!" her mother waved goodbye. Ulrich and Odd met up with Yumi.

"So?" they asked. "What did you tell them?"

"The truth," she responded.

-------------

_Couldn't think of a place to put an Easter Egg in this chapter, but try to guess why those last sentences were bolded.  
_

_Finished 9/4/07_


	15. The Mystery of Pukka

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon. If I did, I would own all Way Towers. _

**The Mystery of Pukka**

Skitty's tail bobbed up and down as it was being chased in the woods. It seemed to be as scared as ever. _It's the same dream I've been having ever since I came here, _Aelita thought. The pack of Mightyena almost caught up to the Skitty, but Skitty hopped into a bush. Underneath the spiky branches, it dug up what look to be a shining, transparent disc. Aelita woke up. It was the middle of the night. Aelita could have sworn that she heard a pack of Mightyena howling by her window. She picked up her blanket and went downstairs.

"Jeremy?" She turned the doorknob and stepped into the boy's room. "Jeremy." She tried to wake him up, gently nudging his shoulder. Jeremy grunted.

"What is it?" he said without moving.

"I…I had another nightmare." Aelita sounded like a little child, and Jeremy was the parent.

"The same one?" he asked with his eyes still closed. Aelita made a little sound. "We'll go to the Hermitage tomorrow to figure out what's going on." Immediately, Jeremy's computer turned on by itself. Aelita jumped.

"Well, it's time for my hourly supercomputer check-up." Jeremy got up and put on his glasses. He sat down on the orange chair and said, "Go back to sleep, Aelita."

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Odd the next morning as he walked down the dusty hallway.

"Don't be so ignorant, Odd," said Yumi, right behind him. "Aelita's going through a rough time right now."

Aelita pointed to the door behind Ulrich. "That one. I'm sure of it." She opened the creaky door, revealing the pink room, which she distinctly remembered from last week."

"This is where you found Skitty?" asked Ulrich. Pukka stopped in its track when it stepped through the doorway.

"Does that remind you of anything, Aelita?" Jeremy pointed to a painting of a forest right above the fireplace. It was a drab scene, but strangely, you could not look away from it. If the painting and Aelita had a staring contest, Aelita would have won. In fact, she would be more than a winner. In some sort of flash vision, the disturbing scenes from the forest entered Aelita's mind once again. She fell to the floor.

Odd ran to help. "Are you okay, Aelita?" He helped her up. Loser. Next contestant: Jeremy. He rubbed his finger on his chin like always.

"What is it, Jeremy?" questioned Ulrich. Jeremy stretched out his arms to lift the 4 ft-wide painting. Behind it was a crack in the wall. Jeremy reached inside and pulled out something fluffy. For some reason, Kiwi became startled and tackled Jeremy. It put the thing into its mouth and wrestled with it furiously.

"Don't!" yelled Aelita. Inside the dust cloud, Aelita lunged and tried to pull the toy away from Kiwi. Yumi coughed and looked to see what the thing actually was.

"It's a Skitty Doll," Jeremy said puzzled.

Aelita stared at it for a second. "It's name is Pukka." She smiled. Pukka's ears shot up, and the Skitty leapt into Aelita's arms. "Not you, Pukka," Aelita laughed, "the doll!"

Back at the cafeteria, Ulrich stared at Aelita while Odd shoveled down spoonfuls of peas.

"How do you think she knows its name?" he wondered. He tried to think, but the noise from the other students in the cafeteria was distracting.

"Mybe she hadd a dol bck on Lyoko," said Odd, accidentally spitting a pea when he said "Lyoko."

"No, Odd," said Aelita. "This was the Skitty in my _dream_." With some work, she had made the doll look like brand new, but she still wanted to comb it anyway.

Sissi was sitting on the table next to Aelita, overhearing her statements. "Still playing with dolls, little Aelita?" Sissi stood up and stared down Aelita's face.

Aelita closed her eyes and stopped grooming. "This is none of your business, Sissi." The taller girl grabbed the Skitty Doll out of Aelita's hands and dangled it high above her.

"Well if you don't think that you're a baby, try and get your doll!" Sissi smirked.

"Give that back, Sissi!" Aelita yelped and tried to jump up to save her precious doll.

By this time, Odd was infuriated. "Ssissi! Foo ith knihtaht ttg Elita nttgng ghkd!" Peas flew all over Sissi's shirt.

"Why, you!" Sissi threw the doll on the floor and picked up her tray. She swung all of her food in the direction of Odd, who headed for the floor before anything edible could touch him.

"Food fight!" somebody screamed. Soon enough, peas, carrots, and mashed potatoes were flying across the room. Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy crawled underneath the table with Odd.

"A XANA Attack!" Odd joked.

"To the door," ordered Jeremy. "Come on, Aelita."

"Coming." She picked up the doll along with the thing that fell out of it and crawled towards the door.

Outside, Yumi was trying to get as much gravy off of her back as possible.

"Guys, look what fell out of the Skitty Doll." Aelita held out a key.

"It's a locker key," said Jeremy, "to the train station not far from here." Jeremy looked back at the cafeteria. "Let's go on another mission today. I think our friends here at Kadic are a little occupied." As they walked towards the school's gates, they could have sworn that they heard Jim screaming, "Who's the one that threw the salad dressing into my hair?".

"Can you get it to open?" asked Ulrich, impatiently.

"Got it!" Jeremy swung open the tiny locker. Inside was a clear plastic case. Jeremy pulled it out and set it on a bench. "It seems to be a collection of CDs."

"Is it the Subdigitals?" asked Odd excitedly. "Because if it is, I want to get some more samples of their mixes." He grabbed the case from Jeremy and read the first CD. "Franz Hopper's diary?" Everybody gasped.

"Franz Hopper's diary?" Jeremy repeated. "On a cluster of CDs. I'll be sure to decode them once we get back to my room."

"Jeremy, can I go back to sleep now?" pleaded Aelita. "It's already past midnight." She crossed her arms as she sat on Jeremy's bed.

"I'm almost done decoding the diary," he said. "Uhh, what's the 2nd process for localizing Key H?"

"Umm, you just divide the frequency of the electrical deviations by the key's first function," Aelita said from the hallway. She shut the door.

Several hours later…

"Wake up, lazy butt," croaked Ulrich. "Time for school." He threw his pillow towards Odd's big head and headed for the showers. Wondering what in the world Franz Hopper's diary contained, Ulrich turned on the faucet. "What the?" No water came out. Instead was this giant, gassy cloud of gray. It leapt into Ulrich's mouth, making him fall to the floor in pain. A few other boys turned around to see what the problem was, but the ghastly creature had already left Ulrich's shaking body.

Its next victim was Odd. He felt a tingling in his ears when the next thing he knew was that his body was feeling light. It felt as if his brain was being electrocuted by a lightning bolt from the sky.

Odd and Ulrich slammed open the door to Jeremy's room.

"Huh? What happened?" Jeremy's left cheek was stained with saliva.

"Jeremy," Odd said loudly, "XANA tried to possess Ulrich and me."

"Luckily, he didn't do any harm," added Ulrich.

"Alright," Jeremy adjusted his glasses, "I'll be on the lookout. You two get ready for class." They shut the door, and Jeremy turned on the monitor to his computer. As he loaded the program to decode the diary, a small icon appeared in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. As Jeremy peered closer, he could make out the silhouette of the eye of XANA. In a matter of seconds, XANA had taken control of Jeremy. The specter fused itself with Jeremy's nervous system and altered Jeremy's pupils into something evil.

"Not bad, Michael," Jim said. "With some luck, maybe you are actually an exceptional runner, unlike the rest of these slugs. Jeremy, you're up next." The boy made his way to the starting line on the track. "Let's see those computer-chair legs in action. On your mark, get set, go!" He started his stopwatch as Jeremy took five steps.

"AGH!" Jeremy staggered, holding his foot. "I…think I twisted my ankle."

"I was just being sarcastic about the computer chairs," Jim grunted. "Looks like you've won another ticket to the infirmary."

"Could I have Aelita take me there, Jim?" Jeremy pointed out. Jim grunted again and shooed him away. The light-blue-shirted boy limped towards the school grounds. He spoke not a word to Aelita the whole way.

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" Aelita said confused.

Jeremy stopped. "Look into my eyes." Aelita did so and saw the eye of XANA. She gasped and fell down backwards as Jeremy crept towards her.

"Who…who are you?!" Aelita screamed.

"I don't need to tell you," Jeremy cackled with an evil grin. He raised his hands, which started to emit purple lightning. He laughed once more, sending a shock wave into Aelita's body, leaving her unconscious.

Bored of literature, Yumi decided to look out the window. "Oh no," she said in a low voice. There was a Jeremy zombie, carrying Aelita off to the boiler room. Yumi raised her hand. "May I please go to the infirmary?"

By the time Jeremy got to the bridge to the factory, Aelita woke up. "Is that you, Jeremy?...Where are you taking me?..." Another electrical shock was enough to knock Aelita out of consciousness again.

"Not so fast, XANA!" It was Odd, whose head was seen out from a manhole. Jeremy dropped Aelita on the concrete sidewalk. Ouch.

"You think you can beat me?" taunted Jeremy in an unusually deep voice.

"No," responded Odd, "but Kiwi can! Go, Kiwi!" He jumped out of the manhole, and out came the Granbull, ready to attack. It was followed by Ulrich, who helped Yumi out, as well. "Get Aelita, you guys," continued Odd. "I can handle Jeremy."

"For once, I don't feel worried about you, Odd," said Ulrich. He and Yumi ran to pick up Aelita and to the elevator.

"Kiwi! Use Tackle!" It charged at the possessed Jeremy head-on. XANA just smirked and let the mutt pass through its intangible body. "Note to self:" said Odd, "Normal-type attacks don't work on XANA."

Yumi set down Aelita in front of the ropes. "Wake up, Aelita." The pink-haired girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy-head," said Ulrich. "XANA has activated a tower." He and Yumi turned to the ropes and used them to get to the ground floor. Aelita reached her arm and grabbed one of the ropes. She used it to pull herself up and off of the ledge. Halfway down the rope, Aelita fell off.

"Ehh," she said. "My head." Ulrich and Yumi ran over to help her.

"To the elevator," Yumi pointed.

"Grrr," XANA let out a growl as he freely fell from the upper level.

"Oh no, you don't," yelled Odd as his three friends started to go down the elevator. Odd grabbed hold of Kiwi as he swung down the rope. He let go of the Granbull and screamed "Kiwi! Use Bite!" It leapt on top of the Jeremy ghost and used its signature move. "Yeah!" Odd screamed. "Super-effective!"

"Head to the scanners," said Aelita, running to the computer chair. "I'm going to set up a self-virtualization program." She started to type on the keyboard.

"Bel?" said the Steel-type Pokemon. It had woken up from a nap in the corner of the laboratory.

"Can't talk right now, Beldum," said Aelita in a hurry. "Jeremy's being possessed by XANA!" Beldum was wide awake as it flew up to the vent in the ceiling.

On Lyoko, Ulrich and Yumi got successfully virtualized into the Polar Region.

"You think the princess can make it?" Ulrich asked to Yumi. In exactly thirty seconds, Aelita and Pukka appeared in the sky, falling to the icy ground with some trouble.

"Still some head trauma, Aelita?" asked Yumi.

Aelita stood up and rubbed her head. "I feel like I have less than 50 life points left."

"The more reason for us to be here and protect you," said Ulrich. The younger girl smiled.

"Misdreavus! Mis!"

"Misdreavus, you hear something?" said Yumi taking out her fan. Before Ulrich had time to take his sword out, four Bloctrodes emerged from the ground!

"Stay behind me, Aelita!" commanded Ulrich. By this time, the Bloctrodes had surrounded them. "Nuzleaf, Use Fake Out!"

Yumi put away her fan and yelled, "Misdreavus, Confuse Ray!" She and Ulrich went for the two Bloctrodes behind them. As always, Nuzleaf was the first one to attack. It caused one of the monsters to flinch, but that didn't stop the other three from firing at Yumi as she tried to cartwheel around the lasers. Ulrich used his sword to deflect one of the beams, but he still had to protect Aelita from getting injured. The Bloctrode in front of him got closer, and Ulrich ran to attack the one behind him.

"Watch out!" yelled Aelita. The Bloctrode that is now behind Ulrich switched lasers, and out came a beam of blue crystals.

"Not Ice Beam!" cried Ulrich. He started to whack at his leg, which was covered in virtual ice, with his saber. Luckily, he was able to move before the Signal Beam struck him. "Nuzleaf, protect Aelita! I'll take care of the Bloctrodes!" The Pokemon leapt in front of the girl and used a combination of Growth and Nature Power to defend her from the monsters.

"Double Team!" Ulrich cried out. He and his clones jumped into the air, and one of them landed on a Bloctrode, allowing him to stab his sword into the monster's eye. Yumi took her stance in front of the monster next to one of the Ulrich and reached her hand into her back.

"Hunh?" She took out two tessen fans. "Where did this second fan come from?"

Aelita noticed this and said, "Oh, Jeremy programmed you another one so that you can improve your battle skills. I guess I forgot to tell you." Aelita put her hands up in front of her face as a Bloctrode drew closer. Yumi let out her infamous battle cry and threw her fans in an outwards direction. Now she had twice the chance of hitting the monster and of slaying it. It worked.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was just inches away from going down the elevator.

"Keep using that Bite, Kiwi!" yelled Odd. The Pokemon charged at XANA again, only to be zapped by its mighty electric attack. The elevator behind Jeremy opened up. "Beldum!" yelled Odd. "XANA has taken over Jeremy!"

"Bel DuuuuuuuuuuuuM!" It unleashed its strongest Take Down attack from behind its master, who went flying across the platform.

"That's right," said Odd. "Just shake off that recoil damage. If XANA destroys us, I don't know _what _I'll do." Just then, another beam of purple lightning rocketed towards Odd. He fell on the floor, moderately paralyzed.

"Blonde boys shooting purple lightning? Next we're going to see white squirrels discharging blue static!" Odd could never say his jokes at the right time.

"Grran!" The Granbull galloped to its trainer but got zapped as well.

"No!" Odd screamed. "Kiwi! Beldum, it's up to you! Stop XANA or else we'll have to face the consequences!"

With only two more Bloc-heads to deal with, Yumi called to Misdreavus. "Use Psywave on that Bloctrode!"

"Miis," it agreed. The pink ray took away a fixed amount of Life Points from that monster. It snapped out of confusion. Yumi looked at it curiously. Out of the Bloctrode came three rings of fire.

"Ice Beam, now Flame Wheel?" Yumi timed her steps and jumped through all three of them. She threw her battle fan at it, but barley skimmed its back. "So close," she said as she put her hands to her temples. "Extrasensory." She lifted her hand, and the fan came back around. Just as the monster was about to fire, she abruptly jerked her wrist, causing the fan to hit the Bloctrode right in the bull's eye. She looked at Misdreavus.

"Now that's what I call a…" Her mysterious Pokemon disappeared. "Huh?" She looked down at her legs as they started to disappear as well.

XANA sat before the blinking monitor, typing away. "Materialization: Misdreavus and Yumi."

The confused Aelita yelled, "Ulrich! Behind you!" The last Bloctrode fired five or six rapid beams in the direction of Ulrich, but as Ulrich turned around, Nuzleaf leapt in front of its trainer.

"Nuzleaf!" Ulrich yelled. The Grass-type Pokemon was no longer. He looked up. "The Tentazoa!" The Bloctrode fired another Signal Beam at Ulrich, giving the other monster time to Leech Life Aelita.

Jeremy heard a voice from behind him.

"It's not nice to devirtualize your best friends," complained Yumi. She delivered a punch to Jeremy's cheek. He stood up and went for Yumi's arms. Yumi tried to kick at him, but it was no use to fight with a ghost. She shook her Pokeball loose. "Misdreavus!"

"Wrong choice, Yumi," Jeremy said. A jagged line of the ghostly purple lightning came out of his knee and into Misdreavus. She lost control of her levitation and sank through the floor. As Jeremy lifted Yumi up into the air, she saw the elevator door open. "Beldum! Help me!" XANA growled at the iron Pokemon.

"Beldum!" It tried to ram its head into Jeremy's spleen, but it phased right through.

"Nice try, insignificant one," XANA smirked.

"Tri Attack!" yelled Ulrich. He formed a triangle around the Bloctrode. First, it fired a laser at one of the Ulrichs. Then, it ran out of Power Points, letting Ulrich get a perfect spot to slash at the monster's weakest point. Aelita stared at the Tentazoa's eye as it drained the life out of her. "I'm coming for you, Aelita!" Ulrich ran as fast as he could towards the giant and chopped up its tentacles. He bent down at the tired princess. "Head for the tower, Aelita. I don't think XANA is giving our friends an easy day."

"It's no use, Beldum," Yumi choked.

"That's right," XANA bellowed, clenching Yumi's neck as Beldum stood in fear. "There is nothing you can do!"

Just then, Beldum heard a soft noise coming out of XANA's ear. The Pokemon locked onto the noise's frequency. It was Jeremy!

"Beldum! Help me!" it cried.

Beldum's eyes narrowed.

"Beldum!" Jeremy was being muffled by XANA's presence.

Beldum released a shower of light on XANA, blinding him. Yumi fell semi-unconscious and landed on the metal floor. "Beldum?" she looked up. The Iron Ball Pokemon was transforming. Its head grew larger and larger, and it began to grow arms. Beldum had evolved into Metang.

"Mett-ttang!" it screeched in a metallic voice. Its right arm started to glow a light blue, and it swung it like an axe at XANA. The computer ghost roared and shot two lightning bolts at both Yumi and Metang.

"Don't do this to us, Jeremy!" yelled Yumi in pain. He began to charge up another ball of lightning. Yumi held on to Metang tight.

**Code: LYOKO**. Jeremy fell to the floor.

Odd and Kiwi were the first ones to come out of the elevator. "Is it over?"

Second was Aelita. "Jeremy, are you okay?"

"What happened?" the blue-shirted boy asked. "What am I doing here in the lab?"

Third were Ulrich and Nuzleaf. "You were possessed by XANA." Jeremy gasped. Ulrich responded to that. "He can take over even humans now."

"But thanks to Metang," Yumi said, "we made it through."

Jeremy turned around to face the Pokemon. "Beldum!" He opened up his arms, and Metang almost used a Take Down on its trainer. "You evolved!"

Odd revealed to Jeremy, "The bad news is that XANA destroyed Franz Hopper's entire diary."

"Oh don't worry about that," said Jeremy. "While I was decoding the diary, I backed it up onto the supercomputer before any damage could be done to it."

"Jeremy," spoke up Ulrich, "XANA managed to possess your body, but how come XANA tried to possess Odd and me, but it didn't have any effect?" wondered Ulrich.

"Maybe Jeremy was susceptible to XANA's attack because he hasn't gotten any exposure to Lyoko," suggested Yumi.

"But how do I fix _that_ problem?" Jeremy looked at his friends.

The first scanner opened, and out came a very muddled Jeremy. "That's the last time I'm ever stepping foot on Lyoko," he whined.

"Why?" interrogated Ulrich, who had just come out of the second scanner. "Just because of a couple of Metatanks?"

Yumi, Aelita, and the three Pokemon were waiting in the elevator. "So what did Jeremy look like on Lyoko?" Aelita asked.

Ulrich tried to describe his friend. "He looked…he looked…"

Odd emerged from the third scanner. "He looked ridiculous!" Everybody laughed except for the ridiculous-looking boy.

Back at school, everybody was getting ready for bed. Aelita was already tucked away in her own bed holding her Skitty Doll and her Pokeball, having a wonderful dream.

"Come on, Pukka. Let's go for a walk in the garden."

_Finished 9/12/07_


	16. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon. If I did, I would buy dozens of Poffins for them. **

****

**Valentine's Day**

"Hey, you!" barked Jim, assuming a position at the end of the hallway, "You're not supposed to be downstairs; girls only. You should know that!"

The yellow-haired boy got up and glared at the gym teacher. He took off in the opposite direction, causing the hefty Jim to chase after him. The strange boy rounded a bend and then looked around for an electrical socket. Up, down, right, and around. Bingo. The glitchy teenager dove in head first and disappeared into the socket.

"What the…?" Jim looked around for the mysterious visitor, who he distinctly remembered wore a green scarf. He didn't notice the neatly wrapped gift box in front of one of the girls' door.

(-o-)

The next morning, Aelita took her time to get dressed for school. Although she had only one outfit, she had a feeling that this was going to be a special day. As Aelita opened the door, she immediately noticed the small, orange gift box at her doorstep. She gazed at it curiously and picked it up. After removing the colorful gift wrap, Aelita unveiled a precious, black stone with a loop of string going through it.

Aelita showed it to Yumi in front of homeroom. "What do you think it could be?"

"It's a Moon Stone," explained Yumi. "It has evolutionary properties, but it could also be used as jewelry."

"What is jewelry?" the alien asked.

Yumi tried her best to explain. "It's something that's worth a lot, and it's usually a gift from someone special. Here. Put it around your neck. It's called a necklace."

Aelita did so. "But it's not any special occasion..."

"Of course it is. Today's February the 14th. It's Valentine's Day. I bet Jeremy was the one that gave you the necklace. Here he comes now."

Aelita turned around and saw the spectacled boy holding his laptop case on his right shoulder as always. "Oh, thank you for the gift!" Aelita launched a hug towards her friend. "It's really pretty." She showed the Jeremy the pendant.

"Ummm…well…Happy Valentine's Day, Aelita," he said. Aelita gave him a big smile and entered the classroom.

Yumi looked at the expression on Jeremy's face. "You didn't give her the pendant, did you?"

Jeremy responded, "Was it _that_ obvious?"

Yumi stuttered, "Maybe you should tell her that."

"No!" Jeremy resisted. "You know how sensitive Aelita gets whenever I talk to her. You're a girl. _You_ tell her for me." Yumi tried to protest, but Jeremy had already entered his classroom.

(-o-)

Yumi spent the rest of the morning thinking about the pickle that she was in. As she was walking through campus, she spotted Ulrich sitting by himself on a bench. She walked up to him, but she was interrupted by William.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yumi," he said, handing her a small bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks, William;" said Yumi, politely taking the flowers, "that's so sweet." She looked back at Ulrich, and he was in a conversation with Sissi.

"Uh, Sissi, I wrote you a poem," Ulrich said, rather loudly. He cleared his throat.

_To tell you how much I flip,_

_It's not with a tulip;_

_How I'm a victim of your charms,_

_And I long to hold you in your arms;_

_With you, I never feel gloomy,_

_My little…Sissi._

Sissi's heart rate was accelerating. "For my Valentine's gift, I'll let you go on a date with me. What do you say?"

Now Ulrich's heart was accelerating. He turned nervously towards Yumi. Not knowing how to react, Yumi gave William a kiss on the cheek.

(-o-)

Aelita had enough romance for one day, so she took a trip to the bathroom. There, she tried to wash off her sweaty face with some cold water. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, at her face, at her radiant Valentine's gift. Some of her classmates knew about Aelita's Skitty and had asked her if she wanted to evolve it. Aelita wanted Skitty to get stronger so that it could defend itself from XANA, but there was that connection that Aelita felt with the cat that held back her inhibitions. She studied the Moon Stone more closely. Beautiful as it was, the radiance of the stone was almost blinding. Aelita's face started to pulse with pain, as if something from the pendant was entering her mind. She looked back into the mirror and saw the infamous marks in her own eyes.

(-o-)

Jeremy sat next to Aelita as he always did whenever he was in a class with her.

"Psst," Aelita whispered to Jeremy. "Hello, Jeremy. Take me to Sector Five today."

"Everybody is in a bad mood today, Aelita," Jeremy whispered back. Even _I'm_ in a bad mood."

"Please, Jeremy," Aelita leaned over towards him. "Take me there, now." She gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek causing him to topple to the floor.

"Who in their right mind is interrupting my lecture?" Mrs. Hertz turned around. She saw the boy on the floor. "Jeremy, how could you? Two hours of detention!"

After the class was over, Aelita led Jeremy out of the classroom. She grabbed Yumi's shirt as Yumi walked past her in the hallway.

"Aelita?!"

"Yumi, will you go with Jeremy and me to the factory right now?"

"Umm…sure."

"See, Jeremy; Yumi is not in a bad mood. Let us go to the factory right now!"

"What's wrong with you, Aelita?" Jeremy was confused. "Why is it so important that you have to go _right now_?"

Yumi whispered to Jeremy, "I think she found out that it wasn't you that gave her the present. Just go along with it."

"Alright," he said. "Let's go."

(-o-)

After the short journey, Yumi set her backpack down next to the scanner and stepped inside. "You almost forgot your Skitty, Aelita."

Aelita glared at the Japanese girl. "Oh, how silly of me," she exited the scanner and walked over to her backpack. She took out the ping-pong sized Pokeball and smiled at Yumi. Yumi smiled back.

"Transfer Yumi and Misdreavus," announced Jeremy. Right when the doors closed on Yumi, Aelita dropped the Pokeball onto the floor and walked over to her scanner.

"Transfer Aelita and Skitty. Scanner. Virtualization." Four feet touched the floors on the Forest Region. Jeremy looked at his screen. "I'm sending your vehicles…Hey, where's Skitty?"

Yumi looked around. "Aelita just had her Skitty in the scanner. Didn't you?" She walked over to Aelita, but Aelita swung her leg and tripped the other girl. She then delivered her a side kick. Yumi went flying and slammed against a virtual tree. Aelita hopped aboard the OverBoard and took off.

"What's going on?" Jeremy called Odd on his cell phone. Unfortunately, Odd was occupied with his headphones, listening to loud music as Kiwi napped. Jeremy then called Ulrich.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich! Come to the factory quickly! It's Aelita! Get Odd!" He hung up.

"Sorry, Sissi," said Ulrich. "But I have to go."

"But we still haven't decided on where we're going for our date!" Ulrich didn't respond to that.

(-o-)

"Yumi!" Jeremy yelled into the microphone. She was lying on the grass, unconscious. Misdreavus gave her a nudge and tried to wake her up. "Yumi, wake up! I think XANA was the one that gave Aelita that pendant! He's using it to take control of her!" Misdreavus let out one of her loud screeches. Yumi woke up. Misdreavus helped Yumi onto the OverWing with its Levitation. Still drowsy from that artificial coma, Yumi reached up and grabbed the steering device. "Come on, Yumi! You have to catch Aelita!" Jeremy yelled some more. Yumi traveled north off of the pathway to the pink girl. By then, she was right on XANA's tail. Aelita turned her head and saw her. She passed two Krabbs, who, in no time, devirtualized Yumi's OverWing.

"Misdreavus!" The Pokemon was concerned for its trainer.

"Don't worry about me, Misdreavus!" Yumi panted. "Use Confuse Ray on those Krabbs!"

"Misdrea Vus!" Yumi took out her fans and destroyed the other Krabb. Aelita stopped for a second to enjoy this scene, and then continued.

"Aelita's heading to a tower," said Jeremy. Yumi and Misdreavus hurriedly ran past the confused Krabb. But before they could enter the tower, Misdreavus was devirtualized by the Krabb's CrabHammer.

"Misdreavus!" Yumi readied her fans but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about Misdreavus," Jeremy said. "She arrived safely back on Earth. Just hurry up and get Aelita!" Determined to catch the villain, Yumi fell down the tower to the Ice Sector.

(-o-)

Ulrich knocked on the door to Odd's room.

"Odd," he called. Ulrich got impatient and just opened the door. "Odd!" He marched over to the raving boy and removed his headphones. Ulrich screamed into Odd's ear. "Jeremy needs us at the factory!"

Odd blinked a few times. "Okay, sheesh, you didn't have to yell." Kiwi yawned and stood up. "See? Now you woke up Kiwi."

"Just grab your mutt, and let's go," said Ulrich impatiently. Like a soldier, the Granbull hurried down the hallway following Ulrich.

"Oh great," Odd pouted, "First you're asleep, and then you run out the room without me." He set down the headphones and made the long journey to the factory.

(-o-)

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" Ulrich questioned once he exited the elevator.

Jeremy swiveled around in his chair. "XANA's the one that gave Aelita the pendant. Now he's using it to take control of her. You guys have to head to the scanner room and stop XANA!"

(-o-)

Yumi let out her battle cry and threw her double fans, one of them which sturck the Overboard. Aelita, falling to the ground, decided to use her Secret Power. Right where Yumi was standing, Aelita had disintegrated the ice beneath Yumi's feet.

"How do you like that?" the deep-voiced girl sneered. She took off as Yumi hung on to the platform, wishing that Misdreavus was there to help lift her up.

"Yumi! Where are you?" a manly voice yelled.

"Ulrich!" Yumi called with relief. He walked over to the edge of the hole.

"I…needed to tell you that the poem I read for Sissi…it was for you."

"Thanks, Ulrich," said Yumi, "but now's not the time for that. Just help me up."

Ulrich was confused. How did Yumi get into this mess? As he neared the crater, the low friction in the ice was finally put into action, sending Yumi to the icy sea.

"Yumi!" he tried to reach for her, but it was too late.

"Don't worry, Ulrich," Jeremy entered the materialization code, removing Yumi from Lyoko.

By then, Aelita had already reached the cave of the Tentazoa.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Odd on the OverBike. He, with Kiwi sitting behind him, was traveling at full speed towards XANA. Unfortunately, XANA created a wall of ice between him and the rest, causing Odd and Kiwi to have a nasty accident.

"That's 20 Life Points each," announced Jeremy. Odd and Kiwi growled with discontent.

"It's already using Leech Life," Odd complained as he peered past the wall. The jellyfish was sucking Aelita's brains with its tentacles as Ulrich ran over with Nuzleaf and started to slash at the ice wall with his katana. "That won't work," Odd pointed out the obvious. He used his feline skills to climb over the wall. "Take that, you bag of Rawst berry jelly!" Odd shot several laser arrows at the Tentazoa's skull.

"You have to crush the 'Zoa's tentacles, Odd," called Ulrich.

"Yeah." Jeremy seconded. "The Tentazoa has too many Life Points. At that rate, Aelita will be gone!"

"I can't do anything to those tiny tentacles with my arrows!" Odd said. "Jeremy, what do I do?"

"I guess we have no choice but to…" Jeremy paused, "aim for Aelita."

"What?!" exclaimed Odd. "Did I hear that right?"

"She'll be gone forever!" protested Ulrich.

"That's the point. XANA needs Aelita as much as we need her."

"Okay…" Odd said hesitantly. He raised his arm and fired a couple of shots at the girl.

"Twenty Life Points left," announced Jeremy, like he wanted Odd to stop, although he need for Odd to continue.

As Jeremy predicted, the Tentazoa gave up. It released Aelita, in fear of losing the critical thing that it needed from her. Odd rushed over to Aelita on the ground.

"Wh…What happened to me?"

Odd smiled. "We'll explain on the way home."

(-o-)

"Well I examined the Moon Stone," said Jeremy, turning around on his chair. "No more XANA. Just an ordinary rock. Now."

Yumi, standing near the elevator, looked at Aelita. "So are you still going to keep it?"

Aelita thought about it. There were not enough options. It was too big of a decision to make herself. Aelita wanted what was best for Pukka. "Come on out," she said, throwing the white and red ball. The kitty cat smiled at her, wanting a hug.

"Don't hug me, Pukka. I still have some Moon waves on me." Pukka frowned. "Listen. That thing that Jeremy is holding is called a Moon Stone." Aelita pointed. "If you put it on, you will evolve into a Delcatty. Now this is your one chance to become a big cat. Would you like that?"

The Skitty cocked its head. "Reowz!" It jumped up and down.

"Reowz?" Odd repeated. "What does _that_ mean?"

Aelita giggled. "Pukka said she likes her just that way she is!"

Jeremy smiled back. "That's great! But what are we going to do with this necklace?" Everybody looked at Ulrich.

(-o-)

"Wow" was what Sissi shouted when Ulrich presented her with the orange gift box.

"Now, don't open it," Ulrich instructed. "I'm only letting you have it if you convince your father to retard Jeremy's detention hours."

"Anything for _you_, Ulrich, sweetie!" She opened up the lid, revealing the shiny object inside. Sissi eeked, "It's just what I've always wanted!" She changed moods and glared at Ulrich. "But that still means we're going on that date." Sissi heeled.

Ulrich chased after her. "But we just made a deal! You can't just go around twisting the rules like that!"

"Hey, what can I say?" Sissi looked at Ulrich straight in the eye. "I'm under a spell of love. It's Valentine's Day."

('o.)(-o-)(-o-)(.o')

A/N: Are you people really that ignorant? I thought you people would be smart enough to find at least another Easter Egg by now. See my profile for a list of unidentified Easter Eggs.

_Finished 10/12/07_


	17. A Turn for the Worst

_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not, I repeat, do not own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon nor anything associated with Code Lyoko nor Pokemon. _

**A Turn for the Worst**

"Well that was certainly some startling news," said Aelita, holding her beloved Skitty.

"Yeah," responded Jeremy. The five of them had just taken an entire day to do some research on the supercalculator. "To think that all this time XANA has been getting stronger. I still can't believe that his power doubles every time we launch a Return to the Past."

Yumi yawned. "Well, I'd better get back to my place. My parents must be worried sick. Good night everybody." She waved to everyone and took off.

"Well?" asked Odd to Ulrich after a couple of seconds.

"What?" Ulrich was clueless.

"Aren't you going to walk her home?" Odd pressed. Ulrich started, but Odd continued, "You can't keep acting so passive all the time. You have to go for the Golduck, sometimes. You know what I'm talking about?"

Without hesitation, Ulrich ran after his girl.

(-o-)

As Yumi neared the driveway, she almost jumped seeing the black-shirted boy leaning against a lamp post.

"William? Is that you?"

"Hey, Yumi," he smiled. "I was thinking...were you having any other plans tonight?"

"Other plans? Tell me what you're doing here," Yumi asked, frustrated.

"Okay." William walked up to Yumi. Uncomfortable, Yumi backed away from him, into a wall. Just then, Ulrich had caught sight of Yumi, how dreadful the sight may be. Almost with tears, Ulrich wheeled and ran back to the school.

As William leaned in closer, Yumi's eyes widened. "William! Uh…wait…!" She stepped away from him. "I'm…confused…" She wanted to blush.

"This is about Ulrich, isn't it?" William's eyes narrowed.

Yumi paused and took a deep breath. "Good night, William." She walked up the driveway and closed the gate. Before William could react, Yumi was in the confines of her house.

(-o-)

Ulrich slowly opened the familiar door to his room. Jeremy and Aelita were sprawled on the floor, laughing, and Odd was standing atop Ulrich's bed. Odd's humored head turn in the direction of the open door.

As Odd tried to exhale, he asked, "So how was it, Ulrich?" Jeremy and Aelita got up and left the room after Ulrich rudely told Odd to get off of his bed. After seeing Ulrich shove his face into his pillow, Odd tried to ask him if he wanted to talk about it. Ulrich responded with another one of his "Leave me alone" lines.

(-o-)

Ulrich's despondency followed him in the hallway the next day. As he neared Yumi, she tried to cheer him up by the usual smile-and-wave technique. She motioned to Odd, who was nonchalantly following Ulrich and his deep blue mood.

"What's with Ulrich today?" Yumi asked quietly.

"Did it have something to do with what happened last night?" thought Odd.

"You mean at the factory?" she said.

"No," responded Odd. "After that; when Ulrich went to go walk you home."

"He didn't…"

Odd cut her off. "Sorry, I've got a class to get to in 4 seconds." He darted off.

Yumi closed her eyes. "Oh no…he didn't…"

Odd arrived in his seat just in time. He squinted up at the teacher.

"As you know, today we will be starting our unit on Pokepsychology. Everybody take out your textbooks and turn to page 156." Odd did so. He figured that if he wanted a good grade that trimester, he needed to work extra hard, starting the next unit. He looked over at Ulrich and gave him a nudge. Ulrich woke up from his daze and unzipped his backpack. Somehow, Odd knew that today just wasn't Ulrich's day.

The first chapter talked about the Dark element. The teacher wanted to stress the most important Dark-type Pokemon, which were of Grass, Fire, and Water. Odd then started to doze off as the professor talked about Crawdaunt and how its crustacean biology interacted with its mind as a Dark-type Pokemon.

Before she moved on to lecturing about the two species of Dark Pokemon with zero weakness, she just _had_ to ask Ulrich to show the class his Nuzleaf, knowing the various Pokemon that her students trained. As Odd anticipated, things didn't go too well.

(-o-)

Everybody ate silently except for Jeremy's laptop, which wasn't eating at all. Ulrich had his back to Yumi, who had been trying to think of how to calm him down.

William walked by with a food tray and just happened to see Ulrich. "Hey," he called. "I hear you're a Dark-Pokemon trainer." He expected a response, but Ulrich just glared up at him.

"What your Nuzleaf did in class," William indicated, "was pretty immature, if you ask me."

Ulrich didn't like this. How could someone so ignorant to this to him? Ulrich knew what to do, but instead, he went for William's head. Soon, he was in a frenzy of punches and Styrofoam cups.

"Stern! Dunbar!" bellowed the hefty PE teacher. He grabbed both of them by their collars. "Straight to the principal's office!" If William weren't around, Yumi would have jumped in front of Jim's track to tell Ulrich that he was wrong about what happened the night before.

(-o-)

Principal Delmas put some Berries into his Noctowl's cage and then sat back down.

"Now, you two." He eyed the two boys. "Get into anymore trouble, and I'll have you two suspended." William gave Stern a stern look and then turned his back again. "To the library," he said. "You'll be spending the rest of the lunch hour in detention."

(-o-)

Ulrich was picking his nails when his cell phone went off. As he reached for his pocket and took it out, Jim stopped him. Hopefully whatever Jeremy wanted to tell Ulrich wasn't important. William turned away from the unexcitement and towards the window.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked aloud. A vermilion quadruped was firing lasers at the student body.

"A Krabb," Ulrich responded with no emotion.

(-o-)

"How do we get past it?" asked Aelita quietly.

"Okay, I've got a plan," started Jeremy.

"Why do we always have to have a plan?" Odd shouted.

Jeremy looked over to him. Odd was about to swing down the wires to the ground floor of the factory. This looked like an improbable situation. Was Odd going to jump down onto the materialized Krabb in order to get to the lab? "Because it makes us time," Jeremy responded.

"More like a waste of time," Odd responded. "Geronimo!" He landed right in the line of sight of the vicious monster. "Try and get me, kooky!"

"Odd!" Jeremy started to yell. He then realized that Odd's spontaneous plan was to distract the monster while he, Kiwi, and Aelita could reach the elevator.

"Hurry, Odd," said Aelita as Jeremy reached for the elevator controls. The door closed just in time.

"Hey, how come Yumi didn't come with us?" Odd asked Jeremy.

"She said that Hiroki had an emergency."

(-o-)

"But you gotta let me through!" pleaded Yumi. "I live here!"

"I'm sorry miss," said Officer Jenny, "but there is a dangerous Pokemon on the loose. I'm ordered not to let anyone through."

Her walkie-talkie beeped._"Calling all officers. The creature has just been spotted in the facility of Kadic Academy. That's K-A-D…"_

Yumi had just rounded the corner when the policeman finished spelling the name of her school.

(-o-)

"So are we just going to sit here while Jim takes care of the monster?" Ulrich complained.

"Yes," William answered absent-mindedly.

Ulrich felt ridiculous. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait," William got up from his seat, "where are you going?"

"To get help." Ulrich disappeared behind the library doors. William soon followed. "If we can make it to the groundskeeper's shed, we can make a dash for the factory."

"What?" William looked at Ulrich like he had three noses. Ulrich ran off into the woods. "Um, Ulrich, that Krabby thing is following us."

"Distract it." Ulrich dictated. "I have an idea."

Without thinking,William stopped in his tracks. "Alright, Houndoom. We need you!" He threw the Pokeball up high and out came his affable Houndoom. "Houndoom! Use Ember on that robot!" He pointed past the bushes at the giant crustacean. The Pokemon let out an almost foghorn-like growl and spit its fiery breath in the direction of the robotic madness. "It's Burnt!" rejoiced William. In response, the Krabb fired an array of lasers at the two. "For a robot with a weak body, it's definitely strong," he said as he ran to the shed. A laser struck Houndoom's back. William yelled with despair. "Ulrich, where are you?"

A cry came from the treetops as William saw the boy fall down from a branch onto the red monster's back. Like a power switch, the crowbar that Ulrich had impaled into the Krabb's shell terminated the monster.

Ulrich looked up at the gothic duo. "You weren't supposed to get out of the way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" William's eyebrows narrowed.

Ulrich pointed a dirty finger at William. "Stay away from our group! You got that?"

"Listen, you don't really get it," William refuted. "In the race for Yumi, I'm not in the lead."

(-o-)

"Alright, you two," said Jeremy. "Get into the scanners."

Aelita and Odd stared into the heaping mess. "Uhh, Houston?" called Odd. "We have a problem."

"Huh?"

"We found out where those Krabbs came from,… and they kind of destroyed two of the scanners." Odd said.

"Alirght. I'll Transfer Aelita first."

Aelita stepped into the single scanner and began the virtualization process.

"Transfer Aelita. Scanner Skitty. Virtualization!" Aelita landed in the Desert Sector alongside with her yawning Skitty.

"Did we wake you?" Aelita asked her Pokemon sweetly.

"Hurry up, Odd," pressured Jeremy. "XANA might send a third Krabb!"

"Okay! Don't have to be a nag about it!" Odd picked up the Pokemon and waited for the scanner to open. "On the other hand, you should stay here, Kiwi. I think you need to give Jeremy and Metang some company."

"Bark!"

"Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"

_Crash!_

Odd heard this sound after falling to the sandy plateau. "What was that?"

"That…was the last scanner being destroyed by a Krabb," said Jeremy unfortunately. Luckily, Kiwi had ingeniously gone up the elevator before that happened.

"Nothing a Return to the Past can't fix," said Aelita optimistically.

"Right." Odd admired his sharp claws. "Wait, but what happens when I get devirtualized? Where do I go?"

After a long pause, Jeremy said, "Your guess is as good as mine, Odd."

"Where is the tower located?" asked Aelita.

"Thirty-two degrees north," said Jeremy, virtualizing the OverBoard. The three of them hopped on.

"I see it," said Aelita, noticing a lone Krabb in the distance.

"Oh, great," said Odd. "More Krabbs." This time XANA had them perplexed. It sent an entire militia of Krabbs to guard the activated tower.

"XANA's got us in a real pickle," said Aelita.

"Why don't we just try to fly over it?" Odd wondered.

"Odd, I don't think that…" Jeremy advised, but Odd had already entered the battlefront. "Aelita!" Amongst the inferno of Signal Beams, Aelita had fallen off of the OverBoard and into the ground.

"Alright, let's change tactics," Odd decided as he swooped down to pick up the princess. Odd, Aelita, and Skitty took shelter behind a large, orange rock.

_Crash Crash!_

"What was that?" wondered Aelita.

Jeremy plugged into the factory's camera system and looked around for the problem. He let out a frustrated sigh. "It looks like our crabby friend has made it up to the ground level of the factory. Gotta call Ulrich."

(-o-)

"Jeremy?" he answered.

"Ulrich! XANA has materialized three Krabbs onto Earth. We spotted two of them here at the factory."

"I just took care of a third one here at school."

"Nice work, but one of the two Krabbs left the factory. You _have_ to find out what XANA's target is, Ulrich." He hung up.

William was listening in on the conversation. "So there's two _more_ of these giants?"

"Roger," answered Ulrich. "But how could I be in two places at once?" he thought.

"Whatever help I can give, you can count on me," said William.

Ulrich gave him a disgusted look and said, "Alright. I'm going to tell you the directions to get to this factory."

"Alright, but where are you going?"

"I've got to take care of some business."

(-o-)

"Anyone home?" Yumi sensed that her house was empty. "Hiroki? Is everybody okay?"

_Nnnnnnnnnnnniinnnnn!!!_

Yumi threw herself backwards onto the carpet. "Ninjask! You scared me!"

"Is it still out there?" Yumi's dad asked apprehensively from the hallway.

"What are you talking about?"

Hiroki and Shedinja were almost in a state of shock. "There was this big Pokemon at our door, Yumi! I've never seen one so big in my entire life!"

"Where's mom?" Yumi was full of questions. Her heart started to race.

"In the master bedroom," Takeo answered. "Hurry, Yumi. We must…" Just then a large object collided with the wall. Only the deafening sound was heard.

Yumi jumped. "What is that?" Yumi's father reached for his daughter, but it was too late. Yumi had already opened the front door. Now she was face-to-face with one of her least favorite Lyokemon.

(-o-)

"Granbull!" Kiwi lost its grip as the Krabb swung its leg, hurling Kiwi into a pole. Beldum got knocked out a long time ago. The Granbull didn't think that Jeremy was a very good leader, but it knew that this job had to get done. With some trouble, Kiwi got up onto two feet again. Maybe if it used its hard skull to Tackle the Krabb, it would flinch. It accelerated, giving it enough momentum to do some damage to the monster. Yet the Krabb's high defense prevented much damage from being taken.

"What's this?" William and Houndoom heard the ruckus from the second floor. "Kiwi?" It looked down at the other canine in distress. "Houndoom, we have to help Kiwi." He held onto a cable and swung down, along with Houndoom, who had the stamina to jump down without the use of a rope. "We're here to help!" William repeated to the purple dog. Kiwi turned around, but this gave the Krabb an opportunity to fire a Signal Beam at it.

"We'll take it from here," proposed William. "Houndoom! It looks like these monsters are weak to Fire. Give it your best Ember!"

"Hoooooooou!" It leapt forward and released an inferno of flames at the robotic creature.

"Kiwi! Use Tail Whip!" William said spontaneously. Kiwi's ears perked up, and the Pokemon responded to this human's orders. "Now, Houndoom, use Howl!" The demonic Pokemon lifted its head up and howled to the heavens.

_What's wrong with this guy? _Kiwi watched._The monster is approaching fast!_ Kiwi was right. The Krabb was on the verge of delivering the three of them a CrabHammer attack.

"Houndoom! Smog!" William got out of the way as his Pokemon breathed out black smoke from its mouth. The smog that should have done major damage just floated past the crimson beast. William was taken aback. "It didn't even feel it! It must be a Steel-type Pokemon!"

"Bark, bark!"

"Kiwi?" William stared in awe as Kiwi delivered the most powerful Headbutt he has ever seen. The tiny Pokemon actually knocked the robot to the ground into sleep. "Nice job, Kiwi!" Kiwi stood atop the monster with pride. "You, too, Houndoom." The Dark Pokemon turned away smugly, but jealously. "Wow, I can't wait to tell Yumi _this_!"

(-o-)

"Get back, Hiroki!" Mr. Ishiyama pushed the child into a wall and ran towards Yumi. "Tekkanin! Use Fury Cutter!" The Bug Pokemon zoomed past Yumi and started scratching at the Krabb's shell. In response, the monster charged up its attack and aimed it at none other than Yumi.

"Ahhggghh!" Yumi's left leg started to burn, and she fell immobile on her front porch.

"Don't worry Yumi!" screamed her father. "I'll protect you!" Yumi looked up and saw her father bravely hurling a side table at the Krabb.

(-o-)

"Ready?" Aelita turned to look at Odd, who was nodding. Aelita turned back to the line of Krabbs and held up her Skitty. "Pukka! Use Sing!"

_Mreowwwwwwwwwww!_

About seven of the hundreds of Krabbs actually fell asleep. Odd sprang up and shot at least ten Laser Arrows at the army. He crouched back down. Upset, Odd stated that he'd never get Aelita to the tower safely at this rate.

"Odd," Jeremy noted, "a window just popped up."

"Am I supposed to care?" said the stressed-out Odd.

Jeremy read it off to him. "It says 'Odd wants to learn Protect, but he can't learn more than one move. Delete a move to make room for Protect?'"

"Sure," sad Odd, "I could always use something new. Make me forget Future Sight." Jeremy started to type away.

Aelita looked at Odd skeptically. "You really _are _a Pokemon, Odd. And it's not that costume that's making you so immature." Aelita smirked.

"Oh? We'll just see about that." Odd turned to Skitty. "Skitty, you say here. We can't having you getting into any more danger." It meowed and nodded. Odd hopped onto the OverBoard. "Come on, Aelita."

She was anxious to see what Odd's new plan was. Odd took her straight into the line of fire.

Jeremy finished typing and looked back at the main monitor. "Odd, what do you think you're doing?" The Krabbs started to charge up their lasers.

"You'll see," said Odd. He positioned himself as so. Right when the monsters started to fire, Odd yelled, "Protect!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and a purple, protective shield of energy appeared and absorbed all of the hits directed at Odd. He set his arms down again.

"Mrea!" Skitty hopped up and down from its spot behind the rock and tried to chase after its owner.

"Stay where it's safe, Pukka!" Aelita synthesized a wall of rock around the kitten.

"Aww, you have the same voice," Odd mocked the singing Aelita and her Pokemon.

"Odd! Look out!" Aelita pointed at the lines of Krabbs, and he ignited his shield once more. "We can't just keep defending like this," she complained.

"Right," agreed Odd. "Time to change tactics."

Aelita wanted to comment on Odd's anti-stubbornness, but she was willing to do anything to save her friends on Earth.

(-o-)

"Dad," Yumi grunted, "Tekkanin isn't strong enough to destroy that Pokemon." She reached for her pocket but remembered that she left her backpack back at school along with Misdreavus's Pokeball. She got ready to endure any lasers from the monster, but it stopped firing at her family. "Ulrich!"

He and Nuzleaf had made their way to Yumi's street and began a battle with the crustacean menace. "Fake Out!" UIrich and Nuzleaf both launched a jump side kick at two of the monster's four legs.

"Too cool!" Hiroki and Shedinja were watching from the sidelines, despite Mr. Ishiyama's orders. "See Yumi? This is the type of guy you should go out with!"

Ulrich and Nuzleaf delivered attacks completely at the Krabb, but they got tired fast.

"It's no use, Ulrich," ached Yumi. "You're not on Lyoko anymore."

"YaaaahhhhhHHHHH!" Ulrich tried to jump on top of the Krabb but got knocked down by its arms. Ulrich rolled and skidded on the asphalt. All hope was on him.

(-o-)

"Are you even _aware_ about how _dangerous __Guillotine_ is?!" Jeremy screamed into the microphone. Odd was surfing Aelita through the numerous legs of the Krabbs. One-by-one, the Krabbs tried to devirtualized Odd with the contraptions located on their stomachs, where the Guillotine attack was launched from. Odd did his greatest feat by dodging the pillars of light. Aelita held on tight, Jeremy closed his eyes, and Odd just went with it. In what seemed like ages but was just a minute, Odd got Aelita past the troop. He guided the OverBoard to the entrance of the tower.

"Hurry up, princess!" Odd yelled. "We don't know how much longer Ulrich and Yumi can wait!" Odd tried his best to stay virtually alive while Aelita ascended the tall tower.

(-o-)

"Ulrich!" the Asians shrieked. Takeo hurled more furniture at the monster. Ulrich was fatigued from all of the Signal Beams. Nuzleaf was knocked out a great amount of time before then. The invincible Krabb charged up its beam. "No!!"

_**Code: LYOKO**_...

_Tower Deactivated…_

…

…_Return to the Past, now!_

"Alright, Yumi," smiled William. The time reversion had taken everybody back just a few hours ago. Students were chatting in the plaza and in the hallways. William walked over to Ulrich. He called his name, and Ulrich looked up from his gaze. "I hear you like martial arts, is that right?" Ulrich nodded. "How would you like to join the Combatant Club?" William put a fist casually on his hip.

"I'd like that." Ulrich gave William a subtle smile.

"Cool." William looked joyous as well. "Meeting tomorrow after school. See you there!" William waved and started down the hallway and winked at Yumi. Maybe this wasn't a turn for the worst after all.

_Finished 11/5/07_


	18. Altophobia

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon. If I did, I would use a Dragon-type Pokemon against XANA. _

**Altophobia**

Aelita placed her hand on the interface to start it up. After a couple of milliseconds, numerous cyan windows appeared.

"Take your time, Aelita," said Yumi.

"Take your time?" repeated Odd, who was looking around the outskirts of the fifth region. "The Manties (pronounced MAN-teez or MAN-eez) could hatch at any second!"

"That makes Aelita feel _real_comfortable," said Ulrich sarcastically, also looking up.

"Don't worry, you guys," calmed Jeremy. "The Manties have hatched on the other side of the sector. You have one minute."

"I'm _working_ here," said Aelita, annoyed by the noise.

"Sorry," said Jeremy.

"You just won't leave us alone, huh, XANA?" Yumi's back was to the boys. Odd and Ulrich turned around to see a Creebok that had been following them. "Leave it to me," she told Odd and Ulrich. "This time I have a type advantage. Misdreavus! Psywave"

"Mis mis!" A spectrum of light came out from the Pokemon's neck, but the monster dodged it. One laser from the Creebok's mouth was enough to devirtualize Yumi.

"Yumi!" Jeremy virtualized the three vehicles once Aelita logged off the interface. The three kids hopped onto their respected vehicles to avoid having to deal with the slithering nuisance, but unfortunately, they met the colony of Manties.

"Watch out!" yelled Odd, and the three of them swerved to get out of the flock of lasers. Odd hovered in front of one of the three Manties. "We're fighting this one, Kiwi." Kiwi nodded, and its Intimidate lowered the Manti's attack points. It was a double kill when the lasers from Odd's hand and the Manti's beak destroyed them both. Kiwi was destroyed, leaving the OverBoard unoccupied.

A second Manti chased Ulrich on the OverBike around the spherical field. It began to release one-eyed eggs from a pouch near its belly.

"It's Egg Bomb!" noticed Jeremy.

Ulrich did his best to swerve his bike around the falling, exploding eggs. Some of the eggs even followed Ulrich.

"Nuzleaf! Nature Power!" The Pokemon opened its mouth, and dozens of three-dimensional stars fanned out of it, exploding all of the eggs and the Manti.

"Use Growl!" said Aelita. Her Skitty did so at the final Manti and left it somewhat confused. Luckily, the four of them escaped through a tunnel that Jeremy had just opened.

(-o-)

"It's getting late," said Aelita, sitting down to rest on the steel floor. She looked over at the wilting Metang. "Don't you think we should head back to eat dinner now?"

"I've done it!" Jeremy stretched his arms into the air after a fury of typing.

"It's about time," said Aelita, but she really couldn't believe that Jeremy had found the anti-virus. "Are you sure that was enough information to actually find the anti-virus?"

"Yeah." Jeremy stared at the monitor for a couple of seconds, then went back to double-check his work. "I think."

"Well, let's go see if it works." Aelita put her hand gently on Jeremy's shoulder. He stopped typing.

"Okay, we're running test number one," he said slowly, but confidently.

(-o-)

Skitty cocked it head as Aelita's scanner closed on her.

"I'm starting up the procedure," said Jeremy. An imminent beeping disrupted his thoughts. "Oh no," exclaimed when he saw the blinking exclamation point on his monitor.

Skitty cocked its head as Jeremy struggled to pull the scanner doors open. Smoke emerged predominantly. Aelita stared up at Jeremy.

"Well, what happened?"

"Aelita," Jeremy said, pulling her out of the coffin, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Aelita looked at the distraught Jeremy. "What happened to you?"

Both of their cheeks turned a Skitty pink.

(-o-)

"Ulrich!" Odd looked up while he said his best friend's name. "You decided to show up!"

"Yeah, well Yumi made me," Ulrich mumbled, barely audible. He glared up at her.

"Odd Della Robbia and Herve Pichon," announced Jim, "you two are next."

"You should compete with us, Ulrich," tried Odd. "It's tons of fun." He positioned himself at the bottom of the climbing wall next to his opponent.

"And go!" yelled Jim.

Odd made it up in 10 seconds flat. By that time, Herve had already fallen to the mat after a couple of steps. Applause soon followed.

"Last entry is William Dunbar." The boy strode up to the front of the crowd. "Anyone willing to challenge William?" Jim looked up from his clipboard after checking off all of the contestants.

Yumi whispered into Ulrich's ear. "You should try it, Ulrich."

Ulrich looked back. "Rock climbing's not my thing," he replied.

"Anyone?" boomed Jim.

"Go." Yumi put both hands on Ulrich's shoulders and gave him a gentle nudge. He stumbled to the mat.

"I guess I'm going," he said.

Jim smirked. "Alright, ready?" William gave Ulrich a sideways glance. "Go!" Ulrich reached for the nearest two rocks. He securely placed his left foot on another one, then his right. He looked between William and the top of the wall. Not much difference. He took another step and looked between the top of the wall and himself. Big difference.

Ulrich began to sweat, but William had already rung the bell. Classmates cheered for him, and the after-school competition was over. Ulrich was the first one to leave.

Odd looked over to Yumi surprised. Assuming that Ulrich went somewhere to sulk, they called his cell phone, but he had obviously turned it off in his hiding place.

"Maybe he's in his room," said Odd. Yumi shrugged and followed him upstairs. No luck.

"He'll show up sooner or later," said Odd. "You can go home, if you want." He turned to face her.

Yumi crossed her arms. "What kind of friend do you take me for?" Odd jumped. "I'm not going to ignore Ulrich during his time of desperation." She put the emphasis on his name.

Odd lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? I get it…" He looked at Yumi smugly.

She let out a disturbed grunt and asked, "Do you have any CD's?"

(-o-)

"I can't believe you found the anti-virus!" Aelita jumped up and gave Jeremy a very warm hug.

"_We _found it," said Jeremy, gently wrapping an arm around the girl.

"Shall we go tell the others?" Aelita said to Jeremy. Just then, the supercomputer beeped furiously. The couple turned to the computer.

"Activated tower," announced Jeremy. He sat down in front of the monitor to isolate the source of the signal.

"I'll call Yumi," said Aelita, reaching for her cell phone.

"Aelita?" Yumi spoke into the receiver.

"Yumi!"

"Hold on, Aelita." Yumi put her hand over the receiver. "Will you just turn off your music, Odd?!" A winded Odd reached for his headphones and plugged them into the jukebox. "Sorry, Aelita. So what's up?"

"Jeremy and I have found the antivirus!"

"That's great!"

Aelita cleared her throat. "But XANA has also activated a tower. You better come to the factory quick."

"So? Just shut off the supercomputer."

"But…ohh…" Aelita felt anxious about the subject.

Yumi interrupted. "Besides, Ulrich's gone missing. He's off doing who-knows-what. Tell us the news when you get back." She hung up then and there.

Aelita pressed the End button on her cell and put it into her pocket.

Jeremy put down the headset. "So what did she say?"

"Well," Aelita said hesitantly, "Yumi thinks we should just shut down the supercomputer, but…"

"Then why don't we go ahead?" Jeremy jumped off his chair. He gasped. "AAAAHHHHHHH! FLOATING CELL PHONE OF DEATH!"

Aelita's eyes widened. "WHERE?!"

"Aelita! Get it!" Jeremy waved his arms at the floating pink cell phone.

"Jeremy, stop it!" Aelita reacted by putting her arms in front of her.

Jeremy froze. "Aelita?" She looked up. Jeremy's heart started to beat fast. "You might need a mirror." He pointed right at her.

Aelita looked frightened and confused. She looked down at her pocket. She could see her cell phone through her pocket! Not only that, she could see through her skirt, and her legs, and her arms! She fell to the floor and tried to get control of herself.

Jeremy kneeled and put his hand on where he thought her shoulder was. "It looks like the world has to wait."

(-o-)

"I'm hungry," Odd placed a hand on his stomach.

"What a surprise." Yumi closed her eyes and turned up the music louder.

"Hey! Let's go see if Rosa has started cooking dinner yet!" He grabbed Yumi by the arm and whisked her out the door.

(-o-)

"What?" Odd slammed his fist on the counter. "When will it be ready?"

"You have to be more patient, Odd," said the lunch lady, "but…I do have some rolls left from yester…" From seemingly nowhere, a teal blob hopped into the tray of bread. "…day." Odd was just about to cry. "Munchlax!" yelled its owner, who had her hands on her waist. "Go back and help Lagrange with the packages!"

Munchlax blinked a couple of times and swallowed all of the rolls in one gulp. "Noo!" Odd sank to the floor.

(-o-)

Yumi fast forwarded to the next song. She looked up to see Odd. "So? You satisfied?"

Odd's mouth was agape. "Satisfied?! I was about to get an appetizer of a life time when that...Munchlax! Ate it all!"

"Quiet down, you brat. It's not the end of the world," Sissi said, walking over to him with her Wigglytuff.

Yumi looked at the Pokemon. "I still don't get why you evolved that thing. Do you know how much Ulrich went through to find that necklace?"

"Hey," Sissi stammered her foot, "it's my present, and I can do what I want with it." She calmed down a bit. "Speaking of Ulrich, where is he? And what's your Granbull doing out of its cage?"

"Granbull?" Odd realized that Kiwi was tugging at his feet. "What's wrong, buddy?" Kiwi's ears twitched a little as if it was sensing something. I howled into the sky, which miraculously echoed back. Kiwi took off in the direction of the sound.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Yumi said. She turned off the CD player and ran after Kiwi with Odd, leaving Sissi in the dust.

She squinted her eyes at them. "Losers."

"Wiggly."

(-o-)

"I don't know what kind of Pokemon live in this forest, and I don't want to find out." Odd ran alongside Yumi and Kiwi, astounded with the situation he was in. The howling grew louder as they progressed into the woods.

"Look! There's Ulrich!" Yumi pointed at Odd's left, and indeed, there was Ulrich with Nuzleaf. Being chased by a pack of Mightyena. "Ulrich!"

"Yumi?" Ulrich yelled, jumping over a fallen tree trunk.

"Where did those Mightyena come from?!" yelled Odd.

"I don't know! They just showed up a minute ago!"

"Come over here!" Odd called back. "Maybe we can lose them!"

Ulrich caught up with them and returned Nuzleaf to its Pokeball. Although they weren't outnumbered, it was easy to see that they were no match for the pack of vitriolic beasts. To make matters worse, the Mightyena chased Yumi, Kiwi, Odd, and Ulrich into a dead end.

"We have no choice," said Yumi, looking at the cliff above her. "We have to climb." Odd and Kiwi jumped onto a boulder, and Yumi grabbed hold of a foothold on the wall of rock. Ulrich just stared into the horizon where the Bite Pokemon were closing in.

"Look, Ulrich," said Odd. "I think now's the time to get over your fear."

Yumi tried a better approach. "Come on, Ulrich. Don't worry about the Mightyena. You'll be safe. We'll make sure of it." Ulrich took a deep breath and grabbed the foothold that Yumi grabbed. Luckily, the four had gone far enough up the mountain for the Mightyena. They angrily barked at the humans while Kiwi just barked back.

"Why are they after us?" Odd said irritated.

"Aren't those the Mightyena that Aelita said were in her dreams?" remembered Ulrich.

Yumi squinted. "Look into their eyes, you guys. It's XANA." She was right. The mark on their red eyes was obvious now.

From up high, Ulrich watched the sun start to set. "How do we get to the factory from here?"

"We _could_ wait for the Mightyena to go away," Odd said optimistically. No one was in the mood to take him seriously.

Ulrich looked down at the circling canines and tried to think of a tactic. Yet his weight shifted much too fast, and he was sent spiraling down the cliff.

Odd tried to grab his hand before he fell. "Ulrich!"

"Go! Misdreavus!" She caught Ulrich right before he fell to his demise.

Ulrich let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Misdreavus." She lifted him up back to Yumi.

"Alright," said Yumi. "Our best bet is to go over the mountain if we're ever going to see Jeremy and Aelita ever again."

"Okay" Odd and Kiwi went ahead.

Ulrich just floated along. "Hey, Yumi, how come you didn't just use Misdreavus to help me climb the wall in the first place?"

Yumi just smiled and asked him, "Well, put it this way. Are you afraid of heights anymore?" This made Ulrich smile.

(-o-)

"I can't take any more of this," said Aelita finally.

"No, don't worry, I'm sure wherever they are, they'll get reception sooner or later," said Jeremy, trying everyone's phone numbers again.

Aelita just walked to the elevator and said in a bitter tone, "I'm going to Lyoko."

"Alone?" said Jeremy surprised.

"I'm not going to be alone," Aelita shook her head. "I've got Pukka." The doors closed on that.

Jeremy was uneasy, but he knew that by this time XANA would have already began his attack, whatever it was.

"Transfer Aelita. Scanner Skitty. Virtualization!"

The two landed in the Polar Region with the OverWing.

"Hey," said Aelita. "I'm visible again."

"The tower is a little bit far, but I think that you know where it is," said Jeremy. "It's near one of the waterfalls."

Aelita arrived there in no time, which was strange because no monsters showed up during the trip. "I'm at the tower." Aelita hopped off the vehicle and across some stepping icebergs to the middle of the cave. After a few seconds, "Ow!"

"Aelita?"

"Jeremy, I just hit my head on the tower's surface."

"Uh oh," Jeremy said. "Not only did that anti-virus make you invisible, now the tower doesn't recognize you."

"That wasn't the anti-virus, Jeremy. I think we have to work much harder if we're ever going to achieve _that_."

"You're right, Aelita."

_Mreaaaaaaaaaa!_

"What was that, Jeremy?" Aelita ran outside of the cave to find Pukka being cornered by the Tentazoa! Bravely, she did what her instincts told her to do. Aelita knelt down and used Secret Power to freeze the Tentazoa temporarily, but XANA decided to send three Hornjasks her direction.

"Good news, Aelita," said Jeremy. "Your bodyguards have arrived."

"Well they better make it quick."

Jeremy turned to face the three. "Wow, Ulrich. What happened to you?" He looked the most beat-up out of the three humans.

"Long story."

"Well it can wait," said Jeremy. "You three are heading to the Ice Sector."

(-o-)

"Metatank dead ahead," said Yumi, who was sitting behind Ulrich on the OverBike.

"Leave it to me, lovebirds," said Odd, dodging the attack from the monster. Like a flying pie, the Psychic attack unfortunately hit Yumi. Ulrich had one less passenger.

"No, fooling around, Odd," said Ulrich with a temper.

"Sheesh." Odd looked back at Granbull. "Ready, Kiwi?"

"Ruff!" Using Kiwi as the center of force, Odd spun the OverBoard around like a boomerang and launched Kiwi at the recharging Metatank. The mutt bit the monster's eye, and the Metatank exploded.

Meanwhile, Ulrich was reaching his destination. There was no way that Aelita would reach the tower without Ulrich's and Nuzleaf's help.

"Nuzleaf! Fake Out on that Hornjask!" The Grass-type Pokemon leapt off of Ulrich's shoulder and to the nearest Hornjask. Ulrich zoomed under the falling monster to demolish it with his mighty blade. The warrior then leapt up from his powerful steed and slashed another Hornjask.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired three lasers at the last Hornjask, but instead, it was impacted the frozen Tentazoa.

"Odd!" yelled a frustrated Jeremy.

"Do you hear something?" asked Yumi, ascending from the ladder with Misdreavus. "It must be those Mightyena that were chasing after us!"

"They're probably after the supercomputer!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Hurry, Yumi! You've got to go up and take care of them!"

"I'm on it," she responded and dashed to the other side of the lab.

(-o-)

"Today's just not my day, huh, Kiwi?" Odd controlled his vehicle to land in front of Aelita and Skitty. The rejuvenated jellyfish was nearing them. "You're not getting anything from _her!_" Odd fired more lasers at the Tentazoa's skull, but it went ahead and Constricted Aelita. The monster started to steal her mind.

Ulrich and Nuzleaf were in an intense battle with the last Hornjask. With one Signal Beam, the flying monster knocked out Nuzleaf.

"Am I _that_ useless?" asked Odd, still firing Laser Arrows at the Tentazoa.

"Odd," called Jeremy. "You have to use Kiwi to appease the Tentazoa."

"Alright, Kiwi! Use Bite!" Odd's Pokemon leapt at the monster's left tentacle and clamped on it, leaving fluids gushing out like waterfalls. Aelita fell to the floor.

"Aelita!" yelled Odd. "Wake up!"

Skitty scurried over and licked its owner's face.

"You have to go deactivate the tower now!" shouted Odd. The sound of the whirring Hornjask's wings woke up the girl.

"Hurry!" yelled Jeremy. The Hornjask chased Aelita into the cave, but Aelita fell over herself and landed into the icy moat. Odd followed her and, with a quick blast, destroyed the monster.

(-o-)

"Get ready, Misdreavus." Yumi waited for the door to open. There were the three Mightyena circling around the entrance waiting for this moment to come. "Misdreavus! Use Screech!" But the head Mightyena lunged and Bit the tiny ghost. "No!" Yumi ran to avoid being hurt, and she launched a jump kick towards another Mightyena. Unluckily, the attack was phased through the mutant Pokemon's intangible body.

"Fighting-type attacks are supposed to work," Yumi said with an upset tone. The Mightyena team leapt at the two with open jaws.

_Tower Deactivated…_

…

…_Return to the Past, now!_

"Anyone?" boomed Jim.

"I'll do it." Yumi was surprised that Ulrich would actually say that. The green-clothed boy stepped up to the mat. "But I'm not that skilled in this kind of stuff; I have to warn you."

"Oh yeah?" smirked William.

Jim smirked. "Alright, ready? Go!" Needless to say, William still beat Ulrich. All of the students cheered for the winner.

"I am supreme!" William cried.

Ulrich jumped down from above. "Hey, you're pretty tough for a guy who's afraid of Bug-Type Pokemon." The students chuckled at this, but William wasn't embarrassed.

"Yeah, you're right, Ulrich. It's not like you need to know how to rock climb in the Pokemon world."

Ulrich responded. "You have no idea."

_Finished 11/20/07_


	19. Franz

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the shows Code Lyoko and/or/nor/ Pokemon._**

**Franz**

"_Five_ activated towers?" Odd whispered into his cell phone. "I'll wake up Ulrich." Ulrich woke up to face a slobbery diggity-dog. "XANA," whispered Odd in Ulrich's ear.

(-o-)

"Who's he?" Odd asked pointing to the stuffy old man sitting in the chair usually containing Jeremy. This fairly tall scientific-looking gentleman wore a white-washed lab coat. He swiveled around in his chair to face the five kids.

"I'm Franz Hopper. I'm the one who created this supercomputer…and Lyoko." Metang was in a corner, still frightened by the mysterious man.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jeremy, the most puzzled person in the room. Metang floated over and hovered beside him.

The man chuckled, "Well XANA here has been up to trouble again. I've just finished deactivating all of those towers."

"You can deactivate towers without going to Lyoko?" asked Yumi.

"Of course. I _created_ XANA. He was designed to counter a science project based on a multi-agent system. I also created Aelita…to guard Lyoko." He stared through his thick glasses at the girl. "But I'd never dreamt of seeing her in the flesh and blood." This made her blush, thinking about the time she first came to Earth.

Ulrich had to interrupt. "Wait a second. Aelita's been stuck in that thing for over 10 years. Where have you been all this time?"

Franz rubbed his thick beard and went back to typing. "Let's just say that I've been a prisoner of XANA, and I've just escaped. You seem like you've never deactivated XANA's towers without going to Lyoko. What do you mean by that?"

Odd started to explain, "Well, we just go into the scanners and travel on this…"

Franz interrupted. "Scanners?! Those scanners were never meant to be used on humans yet."

"Why?" asked Jeremy. "What's wrong?"

(-o-)

Jeremy peered over at the screen from behind the chairman for once.

"Are all of you in?" asked Hopper.

"We're ready," the three said from inside the scanners.

"Transfer," announced Franz. Amazingly, all three scanners closed at the same time.

"Scanner." Franz stroked his beard as the computer started to collect data from the three warriors. "Ulrich seems fine." Jeremy tried to interpret the data supplying Ulrich. "So does Odd," said the man. "But Yumi…Yumi…"

"What?" perked up Aelita. "What's wrong?"

"Like I thought." Franz kept to himself.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Yumi, coming out of the elevator.

Franz glared at Yumi through his dark spectacles. "You informed me earlier that you have a Misdreavus in your possession. Correct?"

"Yeah…"

Franz shook his head, mumbled incomprehensible words, and paced around the room. "Never bring Ghost-type Pokemon to Lyoko. It can cause 'cell degeneration.'"

Everybody gasped loudly. "Jeremy, why didn't you tell us about this?!" Odd cried out.

"Yeah, Jeremy," yelled Ulrich sternly. "We may never see Yumi again!"

"Calm down, you guys," said Aelita. "I'm sure Franz has more to say."

The man looked up. "Yes. I think I know a way of finding that anti-virus you've been looking for."

"See?" said Aelita excitedly. "Come on, everybody, why don't we all head back down to the scanners?"

"Alright, what can I do?" asked Jeremy.

"I think it's best if you stay out of the way, little boy," scoffed Franz.

"Little boy?! Everybody's putting the blame on _me_ now?"

"You're the one who's putting everyone's lives at stake!" retorted the scientist. "You're the one who let XANA destroy my diary!"

Jeremy, taken aback by this, marched over to the elevator. "I don't need any of you guys!" And with this, he reached for the elevator button.

"Tang!" The Metang tried to follow Jeremy, but the door closed in its face.

(-o-)

Jeremy shuffled over to his room but tried not to wake any of his schoolmates. When he looked at his desk, he noticed that his computer was off, and on the keyboard were four colorfully wrapped gifts!

"_But my birthday's not until tomorrow," _thought Jeremy. It was obvious to Jeremy after some thinking that his friends must have placed the gifts there while he was sleeping for him to open in the morning. He must not have noticed the presents when his laptop woke him up. What good friends. He got to work.

After a couple of minutes of unwrapping, Jeremy stared at his gifts. A Japanese bobble head from Yumi, a turtleneck from Aelita, a soccer ball from Ulrich (the card read "I hope this will make you want to do exercise" in Ulrich's big handwriting), and a picture frame from Odd.

Jeremy was exhausted. He should have waited until morning to celebrate a happy birthday. A cell phone interrupted his thoughts. It was his father.

"Dad?"

"Jeremy! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, dad." Jeremy smiled for once.

"Did I wake you? I wanted to wait until tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait."

"That's not a problem, dad," Jeremy said, trying to sound more excited."

"Hey, son, I have some news. Your mother and I were wondering if you wanted to enroll in a school for gifted children. It's kind of far, but I bet you'll be eager to go!"

Jeremy looked at his pile of gifts and thought for a second. "Sure, dad. I'd love that."

"Great. I'll be there to pick you up tomorrow."

(-o-)

"Something wrong, Odd?" Ulrich lifted an eyebrow at the odd Odd, who was standing beside him in the Arena.

"Yeah, for once I didn't get a stomachache from riding in that Transporter Orb."

Yumi interrupted, "I still can't believe that my cells are degenerating." Yumi and Misdreavus were depressingly staring at the floor.

"Cheer up," said Franz Hopper. "This is your final mission to Lyoko. And I've prepared a little something for each of you. I've programmed you six all-new techniques."

"Yeah? Like what?" asked Odd, running through the first hallway.

"For you, Odd, I gave you a move called Laser Kinesis."

"Is that even a real Pokemon move?"

"No, but that's what makes them special. It's a move that doubles you accuracy. Try it out."

"180 accuracy?" calculated Yumi. The three warriors and their Pokemon arrived at an enormous room chock full of CreeBoks. They all froze in fear, but Odd bravely stepped forward.

"Laser Kinesis!" he yelled, and out of his wrist came a radiant Laser Arrow. The tiny missile sailed around the room, looking for a target. It zoomed into the body of one of the Creeboks, and then it continued on to the next one, and the next one. In a flash, the three Creeboks exploded one after another.

"Don't worry," said Franz, unexcited. "I've got something for your Pokemon too. Kiwi, Use Shock Wave." Surely enough, a lightning bolt shot out of Kiwi's mouth and into a monster's eye. A wave of confidence flew over the remaining warriors.

"Yumi, Cosmic Mind." Yumi was able to telekinetically control one of her fans for attacking and one for blocking.

"Misdreavus, Surf." The Ghost-type Pokemon was able to drown several Creeboks with a mighty wave.

"Ulrich, Aura Cutter." Ulrich was able to release energy at the monsters by swinging his blade.

"And for Nuzleaf, try using Nature Power." It leapt up on a ledge, and out of its mouth came numerous swirly orange beams that destroyed the Creeboks on contact. Hundreds of Creeboks met their demise, and Ulrich was able to turn the key.

Odd stopped shooting after the last monster was gone. "Aww, I wanted to keep going."

"Don't worry Odd," said Franz smugly, "there are more surprises in store."

"Really? Great!"

(-o-)

Somewhere, in Jeremy's sleep, Franz's voice was echoing.

_You're the one who let XANA destroy my diary!_

Jeremy sprang up from his bed and said, "Wait! That can't be right!"

(-o-)

"Are you ready, Aelita?" asked Franz.

"Ready,…daddy." Aelita took joy in calling her creator her father. She set down the Skitty she was holding and stepped into the scanner. Just then, the elevator door across from her opened up. It was Jeremy!

He ran to Aelita as fast as his fuzzy slippers would let him. "Aelita! Don't go yet!"

(-o-)

"Virtualization!" Aelita landed on a lone plateau in the middle of the Desert Region.

Aelita looked around for a way off the platform. "Hello?" She turned around and there was the Tentazoa! Before Aelita could say anything, the jellyfish grabbed Aelita and hoisted her into the air. It took two more tentacles to affix Aelita's head as it started to drain her memory for the second time that week.

Jeremy made his way up to the laboratory.

Noticing him, Franz Hopper whisked around in his chair. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Nice try, Franz," said Jeremy, "sending everybody to Lyoko, regardless of how dangerous you said it was."

"What are you trying to say?" The gray-haired man glared right into Jeremy's eyes.

Jeremy folded his arms. "We told you that we've gone to Lyoko. And we've told you that Aelita was searching for her anti-virus. But we never told you that XANA destroyed Franz Hopper's diary. You're…XANA!"

Franz Hopper growled with a familiarly deep tone and launched two bolts of electricity from his arms at Jeremy. The boy was knocked onto the metal wall.

"Congratulations, Jeremy," said XANA, "but you're too late. I've already dislodged the scanner room. Your friends will be trapped on Lyoko forever!"

Back on Lyoko, the six champions entered a room in Sector Five with a tower glowing red. They were met with more Creeboks.

"Hey, guys," suggested Odd, "let's see who can get the most monsters this time." He aimed his arrow towards the ceiling, hoping that the Kinetic Lasers would impact the monsters from behind. "Laser Kinesis!" Nothing happened.

"Let me at them, Odd," said Ulrich. "Nuzleaf! Nature Power!" The Grass-type Pokemon sprinted towards a few Creeboks and out came the spiraling beams. Strangely, that had no effect.

Odd got impatient. "Kiwi! Headbutt!" The purple dog lowered its head and charged at the nearest monster, but it unexpectedly phased right through. Nuzleaf, Misdreavus, and Kiwi started to fade like a 20th century television set.

Yumi gasped. "For once, our Pokemon are no use."

"Well, I've still got my sword." Then, Ulrich grimaced at his empty hands and sword shaft. Yumi's fans had disappeared as well.

"Franz," Odd yelled at the ceiling, "we seem to be having a problem!"

"We've been double-crossed!" said Yumi.

"Well then, it's up to us!" Odd charged towards one of the Creeboks and used his glove to deliver an uppercut to the Creebok's head. Yumi and Ulrich cornered one of the Creeboks to the edge of the pathway and finally kicked it off of the ledge. Yet, that was one of the many that had to be eliminated.

"They just keep coming," exclaimed Yumi, turning around to face the dozens of Creeboks on the opposite ledge.

(-o-)

Meanwhile, Aelita just had a few seconds of life left. Jeremy protested and tried to knock off Franz from the chair of wisdom, but got thrown back many times.

On Lyoko, the Tentazoa had finished its business and discarded Aelita on the sandy floor of the plateau. Yet, the monster had an empty feeling. Suddenly, all of the juices in its tentacles disappeared, and so did Aelita.

"What?!" screamed Franz. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Jeremy got up and smirked. "Nice try, XANA." It turns out that Aelita was never on Lyoko. Jeremy had got to her in time to explain to her that the man in front of him was XANA, not the man that she thought he was. Aelita, with the help of Metang and Skitty, had connected Jeremy's laptop to the scanner and had created a false clone of herself to trick XANA. Discovering this, the polymorphic specter of Franz Hopper started to fade away. The red marks of XANA in its eyes disappeared, and the fake man sublimed and vaporized into the ceiling.

Now that Jeremy had a chance to save his friends, he rushed over to the controls and put on the headset.

"Guys!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "It was all a trick. XANA managed somehow to create a ghost that's able to clone humans."

"We know!" yelled back Odd. "Now can you just reprogram our weapons for us?"

"Sure, but don't go anywhere near the monsters. If you get devirtualized, you'll be gone forever!"

"What?!" Ulrich got distracted long enough for the mob of Creeboks to fire their lasers at him.

"Ulrich!" Jeremy exclaimed as the little triangle on his map disappeared. "Don't worry; I'll save you!" In the nick of time, Jeremy got the scanners back online, and Ulrich and Nuzleaf returned.

"Alright, you Creeboks," said Odd with a loaded glove. "Take this: Laser Kinesis!" He shot a single Laser Arrow at the monster but missed.

"What's wrong with you, Odd?" spoke Jeremy.

"Yeah, Odd," said Yumi. "Laser Kinesis, Shock Wave, those were all illusions given to us by XANA."

Odd pouted. "Now we have to fight the hard way." He crossed his arms as Yumi threw her fans at two of the Creeboks.

(-o-)

"Alright, ready Aelita?" asked Jeremy.

"Ready." Aelita was virtualized into the Mountain Sector and got ready to be picked up by the Transporter Orb.

"SCIPIO," said Jeremy, typing the letters in. Right when the monster absorbed Aelita, the gray specter reappeared in front of Jeremy and swam into Jeremy's open mouth. Jeremy struggled and fell to the floor.

"Jeremy!" Ulrich rushed over from the elevator and tried to help Jeremy breathe again.

After a journey through the Core Zone, Aelita made it to the room containing the single activated tower.

"Alright mom," joked Odd. "I cleaned up my room. Now can you deactivate the tower?" Aelita looked up at the tower, which was floating a couple meters off the edge of the pathway – too far for her to jump.

"Look, there's a Manti." Yumi pointed up in a direction. Aelita timed her steps and used the Manti as a stepping stone to enter the floating tower.

_Tower Deactivated_

Jeremy finally took in some air.

"Jeremy! You're okay!" Ulrich gave Jeremy a bear hug.

(-o-)

It was Saturday, and Jeremy had just woken up to the surprising "Happy Birthday"s from his good friends.

"We see you've already opened our presents," said Yumi.

"I hope that I soccer ball I gave you will make you exercise, Einstein," said Jeremy.

"Thanks, Ulrich," Jeremy said, putting on his glasses. "And thanks, Odd, for the picture frame."

"Picture frame?" repeated Odd. "Didn't you see what was in it?"

Jeremy picked up the present again and saw the drawing the Odd had drawn of his friendship circle. He noticed it now because of the better lighting. There was Odd, sketched holding Kiwi, and the rest of his friends and him with their respected Pokemon.

"Metang's missing a nose," Jeremy pointed out.

"You're welcome," said Odd, waiting for the _real_ 'Thank you.'

Just then, someone knocked on Jeremy's door. Aelita answered it, and there stood a fine man with a brown leather jacket.

"Happy Birthday, Jeremy," he said. "Ready to go?"

"Dad!" Jeremy stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I was going to pick you up first thing in the morning."

Jeremy awkwardly looked at his four friends. "I've…changed my mind. I want to stay _here_."

Jeremy's father raised an eyebrow. "Alright, if you're sure of that."

"I'm sure." Jeremy smiled.

"Well, I got you a new pair of shoes." The brown-haired man walked over to Jeremy and gave him the gift box.

"Open it," said Aelita.

"They're nice," said Jeremy, taking off the wrapping, "but these are too big for me; I wear a size 6."

Mr. Belpois looked around at the happy kids. "Well, it looks like you'll be here for a while; you'll grow into them." He patted Jeremy's head and exited the room. "Goodbye, son."

"See you soon," responded Jeremy Belpois.

_Finished 11/20/07_


	20. Communications

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon nor any media related to them._**

**Communications**

"Good night, Jeremy."

"Good night, Aelita." The pink-haired girl left the blonde boy's bedroom after hours of trying to find Franz Hopper on Lyoko. After a couple minutes of typing without a heater on, Jeremy reluctantly turned off his computer.

"I hope Jim doesn't show up again," he mumbled. Just as Jeremy was about to crawl into bed, the doorknob suddenly shook from the far side of his room.

"Who's there?" Jeremy called with an intentional sleepy voice.

"…ee…meh…erge…" it called. The door swung open. It was Sissi, dressed in her ghostly nightgown.

"Sissi, what are you doing here?" Jeremy said a little louder, befuddled.

"…ee…meh…erge…" she said more clearly.

"I…can't understand you," Jeremy said, looking straight into her eyes.

"…erp…ahu…snaph…raph…my…," Sissi uttered, staring blankly back, "ooy…ellep…ehh…nek…eeyah!" She unpredictably closed her eyes and shook her head. In a zombie-like state, Sissi shuffled over to Jeremy's desk and started to write something with Jeremy's pen.

"Belpois!" bellowed Jim, appearing in the doorway. "You and Miss Stones will have to wait until tomorrow to chat…" He shined his flashlight at Sissi, squinting her eyes at the oddity. "Oh, Sissi," he corrected. "Your father will have to hear about this." With that, Jim grabbed Sissi by the arm and took her out of the room.

"…erd…odd…zihit…ahn…my,…tubh!" she replied, and they were out of range.

Jeremy crept over to his desk and picked up the notepad that Sissi had been writing on.

ၸ_ꄵﺟ4__£A_ְ∞صᤳ؛_£►_؛_36►►__ɧ£3__ļ_؛_ĸ__££__╜ǔ__Ţ__3__ʬÖ᥮654ᗪȱᒾ_໢_ᗭ0ʩ0ȓ0__ȸ0ɢ__ʲ♰ʊ__𐧂__͂ᦌE0᪸__ʩ᥮__╬᫵__ɢ04 05__ƶ6ʎ__ǲ__⇁__̮__↑__ǩ__ᦨ_஻֨_㐀0_ጢ_㓎4__▼__2__𑨩0_ﰸﰪ裛0밒8_4__♥43♥__𐭴__Ǵƾ__჈_ڔ↑׎_ë0DÄƜ_׎○_K_׎_öᴬǦ__᪲_׎"_Ƭ§__𗱿5__3_ﵠ_𗩑__ᦇŁ321__ᇫ__쾝6__ĸ〼6__Ł᥀__ĸ__654__뼱6稴9__ㆍ〼__㪈__竇4_

"Hm?" Jeremy lifted a curious eyebrow.

(-o-)

Jeremy put down his math book and faced Ulrich's desk. "Stop poking me," said Jeremy, irritated.

"Are you sure about what you said?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes," Jeremy repeated for the umpteenth time. "She came to my room herself and wrote it." Ulrich looked back at Aelita and the paper that was given to her by Jeremy.

"But she looks fine," said Ulrich, gazing at Sissi, who was sitting in the second row.

The teacher turned to face the class. "Sissi," she called, "could you please give us the answer to problem #51?"

"…th…tham…vull…eeyah…" Sissi stuttered.

"I've had enough of this," the teacher almost yelled. "Sissi, I think you belong in the infirmary." Sissi slowly walked up to receive a slip of paper from the teacher. Just then, the bell rang.

"I see your point," said Ulrich.

Jeremy replied, "Yeah, and if you have been paying attention in class, you would have seen that Sissi had been talking like that ever since the beginning." He opened up his laptop to check the supercomputer while the other students filed to exit the room. "That's strange. There aren't any activated towers."

"I think we should head to the factory right away," suggested Aelita.

"Right," said Jeremy.

(-o-)

Jeremy tapped the monitor to wake it up. "It makes sense though," said Jeremy. "It's obviously not XANA because Sissi's eyes didn't flash at all today."

"Yeah," Aelita agreed, "and if this was XANA, it definitely wouldn't make sense if he didn't take any action yet."

"Metang," called Jeremy. "Did you put the note in the scanner already?"

"Met tang!"

"Alright, time to decipher this code. Scanner Note." Jeremy did a few more typing. "It's an audio file," he announced with some amazement. Jeremy played it.

"I can help you," stated a deep voice.

"What does that mean?" asked Ulrich.

"I really don't know. That's just the first line."

"Well, are we going to Lyoko?"

"Well, there's not apparent threat yet," said Jeremy. "And we still have classes to get to…"

Just then, Jeremy's cell phone rang. It was really Odd.

"Hey, Einstein, Sissi's just been taken away by an ambulance. Do you think it could be XANA?"

Ulrich and Aelita listened attentively. Jeremy tried to explain, "No…I mean maybe…I mean…Odd, you have to go get Sissi and bring her to the factory_right now._"

"Uhh…okay, you're the boss." He hung up on that.

"You're going," said Jeremy.

"Alright," Ulrich said with success.

(-o-)

"Transfer Aelita, Skitty, Ulrich, and Nuzleaf." They stepped into the remaining two scanners. "Scanner. Virtualization."

The four landed in the Forest Region.

"Here are your vehicles." Jeremy brought up the OverBike and the OverWing.

"Let's go," said Ulrich. He and Nuzleaf hopped on and drove off.

"Come on, Pukka," said Aelita. It hopped on and _they_ zoomed off.

Jeremy went back to overview the super scan. After a minute, Ulrich asked, "Hey Jeremy, have you picked up anything on the super scan?"

"I'm looking at it right now," Jeremy responded. "Nothing yet."

"You might want to see this," said Aelita, sending Jeremy a visual.

Jeremy was not surprised when he saw the window that popped up. "I see…" he pondered. "A white tower." He was looking at a live image of a tower with a milky white aura, a distance away from the warriors.

"It's not XANA," said Aelita.

"I've heard some TV reports of a new species of Ghost Pokemon haunting the city," recalled Ulrich. "It takes control of television sets and radios. Maybe it's a _Pokemon_ that causing all of this trouble.

Jeremy paused for a second. "It's got to be." He paused again. "Hey, XANA has just materialized two Metatanks!"

Ulrich and the others turned to see the two monsters firing at the white tower.

Jeremy gasped after looking at his screen again. "Oh no, an activated tower."

(-o-)

"Which room do you think she's in?" asked Yumi, who had been recruited for this mission by Colonel Odd. The two walked casually down the hospital hallway with Odd's purple dog. Suddenly, a muffled scream was heard two doors down. They ran to it and briskly opened the door.

There they saw a horrific sight. The supposed nurse was standing atop a wheelchair and pointing a finger at Kadic's headmaster.

"No, please don't hurt me," shuddered the principal. Out of the nurse's finger came a purple lightning bolt, which knocked out Mr. Delmas in one hit.

"Kiwi! Headbutt!" Odd cried out as his Pokemon ran into the room and tackled the female nurse.

Sissi was on the hospital bed, clutching her blanket. Either she had returned back to normal and became bewildered by this incident, or she was still in her previous state.

Yumi ran into the room and followed Odd, but a Blissey was behind the open door. Yumi was the only one at the time who noticed that this Pokemon wasn't so blissful.

"Blissey!" Its eyes went white as it hurl a giant rock, which came out of nowhere, at Yumi.

Yumi quickly thought and took out her Pokeball. "Misdreavus! Confuse Ray!" As it came out of the Pokeball, it dodged the huge rock and shined a purple light at the pink and white Pokemon. With the nurse flinching and the Blissey confused, Yumi and Odd helped Sissi onto the wheelchair and raced out of the room.

(-o-)

"Nuzleaf! Fake Out!" The creature jumped off of the OverBike and landed on the charging Metatank. It delivered a kick to the monster's eye and leapt back, avoiding the explosion. The other monster saw this and used Iron Defense.

"You're getting stronger now, Nuzleaf," Ulrich noted.

"Nuz."

Jeremy interrupted. "You guys are better off staying here and protecting the white tower. Whoever, whatever it's being controlled by, XANA doesn't want it here….Aelita?! Where are you going?" He did a double take at the monitor.

"Let her go," said Ulrich. "Nuzleaf and I still have monsters to kill." He took out his sword as two more Metatanks arrived.

(-o-)

"Is she still following us?" asked Odd to Yumi, pushing a handlebar on the wheelchair.

Yumi looked back. "Yeah, and she's gaining fast!" They pushed Sissi harder and ran as fast as they were allowed to. They made it to the bridge connecting the factory and the city, but so did the nurse.

"Blissey," the nurse said with a husky voice, "Rock Blast!"

"Blissey!" it screamed and hurled another boulder at the kids. A Pokeball was concealed in the back pocket of Sissi's wheelchair. Wigglytuff heard the commotion on emerged from its crypt. It looked up at its master and saw the boulder flying towards them.

"Wiggly _tuff!_" It rolled itself into a ball and accelerated towards the enemies.

"Sissi's Wigglytuff is using Rollout," said Yumi. Sissi got up and jogged towards the factory.

"Sissi!" screamed Odd, and he chased after her.

(-o-)

"Where is the activated tower?" asked Aelita, still on the OverWing.

"The Ice Sector," responded Jeremy, "but you really should be helping Ulrich to guard the white tower."

"We don't know what that is," replied Aelita. "And besides, what if Sissi or the others are in danger?"

"True," said Jeremy, and Aelita and Skitty entered a way tower. "You doing okay?" asked Jeremy to Ulrich.

"Never better," said Ulrich, stabbing one of the Metatanks. Now there was only one left. "Nuzleaf, Nature Power!"

"Nuz leeeaf!" Spores came out of Nuzleaf's skin and floated towards the monster, leaving it paralyzed.

"Time for Quick Attack!" yelled Ulrich, but he was too slow. A second Metatank had unpredictably fired a Luster Purge at Ulrich, wiping out Ulrich, Nuzleaf, and the white tower.

(-o-)

Odd screamed Sissi's name.

"Hm?" Jeremy turned around as the elevator door opened.

"Sissi just fainted," said Odd, pointing to the girl in the hospital gown lying on the floor. Ulrich and Nuzleaf were climbing up the ladder.

Jeremy was in peril. "Odd, go to Lyoko with Kiwi and help Aelita deactivate the tower."

"Yumi's upstairs with Nurse Not-so-Joyful," said Odd.

"Ulrich and Nuzleaf, go help Yumi," ordered Jeremy. He carried Sissi out of the elevator for Ulrich to use it. As Jeremy tried to wake her up, her eyes fluttered opened. In the same zombie-like state, Sissi walked over to the supercomputer and started to type. After hitting [Return, she fell asleep again. Jeremy reached over to the keyboard and backtracked Sissi's work. "Sissi! You've unlocked the rest of the message!" But Sissi couldn't hear.

(-o-)

Yumi and Ulrich were trying to occupy the electric nurse and her rock-throwing Pokemon without dying. Needless to say, with Wigglytuff and their Pokemon on their side, including the tower deactivation, XANA was outnumbered this time.

"Return to the past, now."

(-o-)

"What's Sissi doing in my room?!" demanded Jeremy, seeing his friends in his room in a circle around Sissi.

"We're trying to see if Sissi has a mental illness!" perked Odd.

"Are…are you okay, Sissi?" asked Jeremy more quietly.

"How do you expect me to be okay when I'm surrounded by big, fat losers?" Sissi said loudly. With that, she shoved Jeremy out of the way and marched upstairs.

Jeremy looked back at his friends. "So are you guys ready to find out what the message said?"

"Definitely," said Yumi.

Jeremy walked over to his computer, which was already on, and tapped into the supercomputer's network. He found the file he was looking for and pressed [Play.

"I can help you," stated the deep voice again. "I want to set up communications with you. I am Franz Hopper."

_Finished 12/6/07_

_A/N: No, it's not Nurse Joy that's being taken over by XANA. She only cares for sick Pokemon. Still some Easter Eggs left!_


	21. Discovery

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor do I own Pokemon._  


**Discovery**

"You really should consider your Metang, Jeremy, leaving it in the laboratory all the time," said Aelita, descending down the elevator with him.

Yumi added, "It's not very healthy, you know, to be living next to a computer all day," and hinted about Jeremy's habits.

"Besides," continued Aelita, "you already have the super scan hooked up to your laptop, so I think that Metang needs a break every so often."

"I guess…" Jeremy had forgotten about his Pokemon's needs from the workloads he has been receiving from school and from Lyoko.

"Where's Odd?" asked Ulrich. "We're supposed to be launching the decryption program today."

"He said he had some business to take care of in the woods," said Jeremy. "That's why he left Kiwi with us." He looked down at the Granbull, who barked in response to his name. The elevator had reached the first basement. "You guys go ahead to Lyoko without him." Kiwi followed Jeremy to the computer as the others descended further down to the scanners.

Jeremy looked at the Metang that was roaming aound the supercomputer. "Return, Metang," said Jeremy. "I'm really sorry I didn't think about you before." His eyebrows curved into a frown.

"We're ready, Jeremy," announced Yumi from the floor below.

"Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!" He virtualized the six into the Mountain Region.

(-o-)

Meanwhile, Odd was in the woods near the Hermitage, trying to search for the girl that text messaged him. He past a couple of old trees.

"Hey, Nicholas!" Odd saw the boy squatting by the dirt path. "What are you doing here?" The redhead looked up and glared at Odd. He leapt towards Odd's hand, took his cell phone, and threw it far into the forest.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Then, Odd backed away, seeing the marks in Nicholas's eyes.

(-o-)

"Come on, Odd," went Jeremy, "pick up!" He tried for the fourth time to call Odd's cell phone through the supercomputer.

"Maybe we should just go without him," said Aelita, standing on the mountain next to Skitty.

"No!" rebuked Yumi. "I told Jeremy that we need everyone present on Lyoko for this mission. He's not going to change his mind again."

"Yeah, alright," said Jeremy, giving up. "Let's go without Odd."

"No." The elevator door opened. Jeremy saw the boy he had been calling for all along. "Take me to Lyoko," said Odd.

"Finally," said Jeremy. "Why didn't you answer? I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes."

"I have my cell phone off," Odd said, slightly sadly.

"Alright," said Jeremy, looking puzzled as Odd descended down to the scanner room. Kiwi's ears perked up and looked at it trainer. It eyes narrowed.

"Bark! Bark!"

"Calm down, Kiwi. It's me, Odd," he cautiously walked over to the Granbull and patted its head. With a slight grumble, Kiwi was carried to a scanner by Odd and was virtualized onto Lyoko with the others.

"That's strange," said Jeremy after completing the process. "It says that there was an error with the virtualization."

Yumi approached Odd. "No, he looks fine."

Ulrich whispered to Aelita. "How come he looks so dreary?"

"Maybe he lost his cell phone," responded Aelita.

"Alright you guys," said Jeremy. "The tower is within running distance." They started off. "Just guard the tower while Aelita and I activate it." They reached the end of a path where a blue tower was sitting inside a mountain. Skitty followed Aelita inside.

"Okay, Aelita," said Jeremy. "If we want to decode Franz Hopper's diary, we need all the power we can get from this tower."

Aelita and Skitty landed on the second platform. "I'm readying the interface," said she.

"I'm activating the tower…now." He pressed a key.

Aelita viewed the screen, which had various windows scrolling in an upward direction. "It's working."

Odd looked up at the tower, which was now glowing green.

"Alight," said Jeremy. "Just as long as XANA doesn't show up, we have nothing to worry about….Uh oh…"

"What, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"Three monsters heading your way."

Ulrich peered down the foggy pathway and saw the three monsters appear.

"It's only a couple of Ninkrelats," said Yumi.

The monsters crept closer, but then they stopped. Out of nowhere, data streams appeared and started to encircle the Ninkrelats.

"What's happening?" asked Jeremy. The monsters that were once feeble Ninkrelats were now vicious Tarantaraks.

"They evolved!" said Yumi, taking out her fans. Kiwi was the one to make the first move. He charged at full speed towards the Tarantaraks. A red light was cast on the Intimidated monsters. Odd raised his arm and aimed in the same direction. He fired three laser arrows.

"Bull!"

"Watch it, Odd!" screamed Ulrich. "You just devirtualized Kiwi!" Odd, who had his back to the others, turned around and took a stance. He fired three more laser arrows at Yumi.

"Aggh!" She disappeared along with Misdreavus.

"Jeremy!" called Ulrich, wielding his sword. "I think Odd's being controlled by XANA!"

"You sure?" Jeremy asked as Odd fired dozens of arrows at Ulrich and Nuzleaf.

"I'm sure!" Ulrich defended his Pokemon with his katana.

"Aelita! You have to discontinue the decryption program!"

"I can't," hollered Aelita. Skitty looked upset as well.

"Odd is a polymorphic clone," said Yumi, exiting the elevator.

"Of course," realized Jeremy, turning around in his chair. "We've dealt with them before. XANA can send a specter to Earth in the form of any human he wants."

"But where's the _real_ Odd?" Yumi wondered.

"I bet the _real_ Odd still has his cell phone on," said Jeremy. "Go check in the woods for him."

"Right." Yumi went into the elevator with Misdreavus and started to dial Odd's cell phone number.

(-o-)

"You'll never get away with this XANA!" Odd screamed. If only Odd were twice as tall, he could climb out of the underground well. "My friends will find me; you'll see."

"Oh?" snickered Nicholas. "Would you like them to find you dead or alive?" Odd trembled as Nicholas took out his Pokeball. "Go! Psyduck!" The Water-type Pokemon had the eyes of XANA as well. "Water Gun!"

"Psy-y!" It shot liters of cold water into the well. Odd trembled some more as the well started to fill up with water.

(-o-)

"What do we do?" asked the panicking Aelita.

"Ulrich will have to cut the wires connecting the tower to the supercomputer," figured Jeremy.

"I'll try," responded Ulrich. He had to get these monsters off his back. "Nuzleaf! Fake Out!" It launched a kick towards one of the Tarantaraks and succeeded to destroy it in one hit. Distracted, the second Tarantarak was slaughtered by Ulrich's sword. The Odd clone loaded his wrist.

"You're wasting your time, XANA," said Ulrich. "Odd has never beaten me yet." In response, XANA started to glow orange. The polymorphic clone had transformed into an almost exact copy of Ulrich! "Nice outfit," said Ulrich, remarking on XANA's black-and-orange color scheme. Ulrich stared into XANA's cold, orange eyes on his fierce, gray face.

"I'd like to make this fight even," it said. It pointed its red sword at the third Tarantarak. It started to glow orange as well. Sure enough, it had turned into an exact copy of Nuzleaf. It had almost black skin, and it had orange knees and an orange mask, concealing its orange eyes. Now for the test of truth.

"Nuzleaf! Fake Out!" they yelled at the same time. Which Pokemon was faster? The Brown Nuzleaf pierced XANA's virtual body first.

"Yeah!" cried Ulrich with success. But the Black Nuzleaf was flying towards him. Ulrich swung his sword around, but the evil Nuzleaf got to him. Both Ulrichs flinched.

"_This is no good,"_thought Ulrich._"Separate targets, separate conditions." _After he had gotten over flinching, Ulrich grabbed his sword with two hands and charged toward XANA's clone using Agility. But XANA had gotten up as well and was using Agility.

Nuzleaf was using Nature Power, but the rocks did little damage to XANA's Nuzleaf. It closed in on Nuzleaf and delivered a Pound attack.

(-o-)

In the Hermitage, the water from Nicholas's Psyduck was starting to get painful for Odd. After many failed attempts, Yumi found Odd's cell phone on the ground a couple of meters from the Hermitage. Luckily, she heard Odd's screaming as well.

"Not so fast, XANA!"

"Yumi!" Odd was thankful to hear her voice.

"Go! Misdreavus! Use Psywave!" Her wondrous Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball and delivered its attack on the Psyduck.

"What?!" yelled XANA in confusion. Yumi deviously delivered a roundhouse kick to XANA's chest. Both the Pokemon and its trainer had fainted.

"Thanks, Yumi," said Odd, "but how about getting me out of here?!" He had risen up a couple feet from Psyduck's water, but he still couldn't reach the top of the well.

Yumi panted, "Misdreavus, go retrieve Odd."

"Mis." It floated down into the underground well and Levitated Odd out of the hole.

"Thanks," he said. "No girl's ever kept me waiting that long." Under his drenched hair, he still managed to smile.

(-o-)

"XANA's taken control of the tower!" announced Jeremy. "Ulrich!"

Ulrich looked up at the color-changing tower. "Better use a different tactic," said Ulrich to himself. He ran across the plateau to a landing where many of the towers' wires were protruding from the ground. He jumped on one of them and used it to launch him in the direction of the incoming enemy. XANA quickly defended with his sword.

He did so again, but XANA mirrored Ulrich's moves. "Nuzleaf!" Ulrich called out. "Switch!" Nuzleaf looked up and dashed away from the dark Nuzleaf. They passed an invisible baton and switched targets.

Ulrich studied his opponent as the Nuzleaf took many short strides at him. At the right moment, Ulrich ducked to avoid the Nuzleaf's Pound attack. As the Nuzleaf flew in midair, Ulrich stuck his arm up at the Nuzleaf's stomach, destroying it once and for all.

Ulrich's Nuzleaf used its Rock Slide attack via Nature Power. This was no match for XANA, though. He could easily destroy each falling rock by swiftly stabbing each one until it fell apart.

(-o-)

"We'd better get back to the factory now," said Yumi.

"Why wait?" asked Odd. He didn't know it, but Nicholas had opened his eyes again. The mark of XANA flashed in his eyes once more.

"Grr!" It stood up and growled and the three.

"I think we'd better get out of here!" said Odd and ran with Yumi in the direction of the factory.

"Confuse Ray!" ordered Yumi. Misdreavus cast a spotlight on Nicholas, but the Psyduck got in the way. "XANA must have activated another tower," she said.

(-o-)

"Ulrich!" called Jeremy. "Nuzleaf's ready to learn a new move. Torment."

Ulrich ran up to stand behind his Pokemon. "Take away Growth." Jeremy did so and loaded up the new move. "Alright, Nuzleaf," called Ulrich, "Torment!"

"Nuzleaf! Nuz Nuz Nuzleaf Leaf!" It put its fists on its waist, and gray smoke came out of Nuzleaf's mouth. In response, XANA-Ulrich was immobile. Or maybe just his sword. His sword couldn't move! XANA tried his hardest, but it wouldn't budge. The red katana shot out of XANA's grasp and into its socket. Without a sword, XANA cried in despair as the rocks came tumbling down.

"Now, are you ready Nuzleaf?" Ulrich held up his own sword. "Agility!" The two of them sprinted towards the enemy. Ulrich used Quick Attack right on XANA, and Nuzleaf Pounded from behind. XANA disappeared through a mist of digital, white squares.

"Nice job, Ulrich," congratulated Jeremy. "Now head over to the tower and cut the cables!"

The two dashed over to the tower, but Ulrich paused after his first slash. "There are too many cables, Jeremy. I don't think we'll be able to make it in time!" Just as if the tower had heard Ulrich, the aura of the tower turned from red to white.

"Franz Hopper's taking control of the tower!" Jeremy said happily. He watched as the progress of his decoding program quickened.

(-o-)

Back in the woods, Nicholas and Psyduck were leaping towards Odd, Yumi, and Misdreavus. Thanks to Franz Hopper, XANA's attack had ceased.

"What?" Nicholas stood up. "Where am I?" He took a good look around.

Yumi acted quickly. "Are you okay, Nicholas? You look beaten up. We were walking in the woods, and then we came across you."

"You should head back to school and take a nap," added Odd.

"Alright. Thanks." Nicholas walked away with Psyduck, rubbing his head and looking confused.

(-o-)

Everyone gathered around Jeremy to view the first entry of Franz Hopper's diary. On Jeremy's monitor, the familiar man with the thick, dark glasses was seen sitting in the lab.

"…and then I created Lyoko. With some time, I'll be able to go with my daughter to live there. Forever…"

"That's strange," said Aelita. "If his daughter was also virtualized onto Lyoko, I would have known about it." Jeremy gave Aelita serious look. "I'm…Franz Hopper's…daughter?"

(.o')(-o-)('o.)

_Finished 12/16/07_


	22. The Keys to Lyoko

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon. If I did, I'd have a Wobbuffet._

**The Keys to Lyoko**

"'Morning, Jeremy," said Yumi, dragging her feet towards the supercomputer.

"That was tough work last night," said Ulrich, emerging from the elevator.

Odd let out a huge yawn. "Done with _your_ work, Jeremy?"

"Yes," he answered, clicking on his mouse a couple of times. "Why don't you go ahead and wake up Aelita?" He motioned over to the corner that Aelita was sleeping in. Her back was against the green wall with Skitty curled in a ball on her lap. The laptop next to her was still open.

Yumi walked over to the snuggly couple. "Rise and shine," she said and nudged her shoulder. Aelita got up and rubbed her eyes.

"I finished with Franz Hopper's diary," announced Jeremy. As everyone huddled around the monitor, Aelita picked up her sleeping Skitty and joined to others. "Alright," he said. "Listen to this." He double-clicked on a file that said 'Day 67.' A video file popped up, and there was Franz Hopper again, sitting on the chair of the supercomputer. He spoke clearly and slowly.

"June 6, 1994, Day 67. Project Carthage was a scientific discovery that had been kept secret by the government. A man who went by the name of Jean-Quentin Henry who worked at one of the Silph companies discovered an entire colony of an undiscovered Pokemon species living inside his computer! He called them Silphites. He wanted to keep them a secret, but he couldn't for long. He signed a consent, allowing the government to deal with the Silphites, but they were still under his possession. That's where Project Carthage comes in. I was a member of Project Carthage. We studied the behaviors of the Silphites – it was the greatest discovery of the century, but I started to think otherwise. Pokemon were meant to live in the wild! Pokemon are meant to be free! I couldn't stand the thought of being the overseer to the slaves that were meant to be our companions! I had to do something. So I created XANA to destroy Carthage and set the Silphites free.

"I'm still not sure if I had done the right thing. J.Q. was arrested, and I went into hiding. From the knowledge I learned from the Silphites, I built a virtual world called Lyoko, where I hope that I will be safe. I don't know what became of the Silphites…Although that's because I've been working on the supercomputer…" He paused for a moment to get his thoughts together. "Anyway, I have built enough capacity in this machine for me go to back in time so that I can repeat the same day, June 6, 1994, and so that I can continue my work…I need my coffee." He left his chair and went out of view of the camera.

Everyone except Jeremy were in shock. They could hardly speak.

"Wait, there's more." Jeremy closed the video and opened up another one. This time Franz Hopper seemed a little more frantic.

"June 6, 1994, Day 2,546. The Scanners are finally ready! In a couple of hours, Aelita and I (Aelita's my daughter) will finally be able to go to Lyoko and live among the Silphites! (I'd better finish this up quickly…I know someone is watching me…) I just need to compose an upgrade for the Silphites so that they will be able to protect us. Just like me, Aelita will hold the keys to Lyoko. Together, we will be the absolute masters. We will live together…forever." He turned off the camera on that.

"I…can't believe it," said Aelita as Skitty woke up.

Jeremy believed she could believe it.

Odd was the second to speak. "So, XANA didn't give Aelita the virus?"

Jeremy replied, "He didn't give her something. He took something away. A memory fragment, not a virus. I've located it in Sector Five. If we can get to it, Aelita will be free, and we will be able to shut down the supercomputer, once and for…"

"Out of the question!" squealed Aelita. She dropped Skitty and ran to the elevator.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" asked Yumi. Jeremy dashed for the elevator, but it had already closed.

"Where is she going?" questioned Ulrich.

"Downstairs!" yelled Jeremy, and he was already descending down the ladder. Aelita was not in the scanner room, but in the room below it. The Supercalculator room. The elevator door opened, and Aelita ran to the center of the room. As she reached for the switch, she heard a noise from above.

"Aelita, stop!" Jeremy jumped down from the ceiling. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Aelita started to tear. Angrily, she spoke, "I'm saving the world; saving you all."

"But there are other ways," Jeremy tried to calm her down.

"My father stole my life from me! He was a totally second-rate magician. Because of him, I'm nothing…I'm no one!"

"You're someone to me! Someone to us," Jeremy said, causing Aelita's arm to become more relaxed. "When you flip that switch to end your life, just think about how we're all going to feel." Aelita looked up at the hole in the ceiling. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were all listening. She could hear Pukka meowing in the background.

"You're right," said Aelita. "I'm sorry." She walked over to Jeremy and clutched his arms. She embraced him and said again under her sobs, "I'm sorry."

After a minute, Odd switched the mood of the atmosphere. "So that means…we'll be going on our final mission!" He sprang up, almost falling down the hole in doing so.

"Let's go." Jeremy led Aelita back to the elevator.

(-o-)

"I'm entering the code," announced Jeremy, typing in SCIPIO. The Transport Orb arrived to whisk the team of eight off of the icy plateau. They arrived in the Arena in no time. Odd's hand clutched his stomach.

"Stomach problems again, Odd?" asked Ulrich.

"Actually, no," responded Odd. "…For once," he added.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Aelita, looking apprehensive.

"The walls are opening," said Yumi. The team exited the Arena and entered the Core Zone. There, they spotted the key high up on the opposite wall. The only way to get to it was by traversing the numerous beams projecting from the sides of the walls. Before anyone could make a move, the walls on either sides of them opened up to reveal six, ugly Creeboks. They fired at the group, but Ulrich was quick to defend his teammates with his katana. Odd shot a Laser Arrow at one of the monsters and ordered Kiwi to deliver a Headbutt attack to another monster. Ulrich warned Aelita and Skitty to stay behind him.

Yumi had stepped up to the first beam, and one by one, she flipped like a trapeze artist up the wall. She stood up on a particularly thick beam and asked Misdreavus for its help to Levitate her up to the next beam.

"Just a few more feet," said she. Yumi was too heavy for the tine Ghost-type Pokemon, so it had to let go. Yumi reached her arms out and grabbed the beam just in time.

Odd fired more Laser Arrows at the opposite side of the room.

"I missed!" he noticed. "I think you'd better take care of _those_ monsters, Ulrich."

"Agility!" Ulrich sprinted up Carthage's walls and launched himself at three of the Creeboks. His speed and his trusty sword did all the work. "Go for it, Yumi."

With sure balance and a little help from Misdreavus, Yumi walked the length of the beam and pressed the key with less than a minute to spare. "If only Sector Five would allow Ghost Pokemon to press the key," she said.

"Alright," announced Jeremy. "I'm entering the code for the key to the room with Aelita's fragment." After a few seconds, the floor opened up to reveal a staircase of blue blocks descending downwards. Ulrich and Nuzleaf led the team to the bottom of Sector Five. At the end of a staircase was a long peninsula, and in the distance was an altar, with a shining light at the top. "That's Aelita's missing fragment!" said Jeremy. The team started to run down the pathway, but two more Creeboks had arrived, making their arrival atop floating cubes. They fired a frenzy of lasers, devirtualizing Skitty and depleting the total amount of Life Points of the entire team.

"Run, Aelita!" yelled Ulrich, slashing his sword at one of the Creeboks. She went ahead of the group as they fended off XANA's minions.

"They just keep on coming!" Odd fired Laser Arrows at more and more Creeboks on floating cubes.

"Nuzleaf!" yelled Ulrich. "Go help Odd and Yumi by using Growth." The Pokemon acknowledged and raised the Special Attack of its teammates.

Aelita, unfortunately, had reached an obstacle. A piece of the path was missing, leaving a large gap in her way. "Misdreavus!" she called. The Ghost Pokemon abandoned its trainer to help the princess. While it was Levitating Aelita across the abyss, the others were still fighting the army that XANA had sent.

"We shouldn't be hanging around here," said Yumi; although if they left the battlefield, the monsters would still follow.

Aelita was just about to be dropped off at the other side of the gap, but a laser had found its way and had struck Yumi in the back. Without Misdreavus, Aelita landed near the altar on her back. There were ten monsters by now, and another of the monsters had devirtualized Odd.

"Get out of there," yelled Jeremy. "The whole place is collapsing!" The stairs had started to fall onto the peninsula, and the pathway was breaking away. Ulrich and Nuzleaf had no choice but to retreat.

(-o-)

Aelita walked up to the altar and looked up at the glowing, white orb. But by that time, the floor had broken away underneath her. She was falling towards the cubic chasm.

_"Must this be how it all ends?" _she thought to herself.

Something hard and hollow broke her fall. She opened her eyes and looked all around her. It looked as if the virtual world was coming to an end. The pillars forming the walls were leaning against each other like unstable books on a bookshelf. Cubes of various sizes were either falling fast or being thrown around by the virtual quake. Aelita then looked at the pink surface underneath her.

"A…Porygon?" She was riding atop a giant Porygon!

"A Porygon!" Jeremy repeated. "Franz Hopper must have sent them to save you, Aelita!"

She was sailing safely towards the altar, thanks to this Pokemon. She looked behind her, and there was Ulrich and Nuzleaf, standing on the back of a Porygon2.

"This is amazing!" said Odd, looking at Jeremy's monitor. "That must be the Pokemon Franz was talking about – Porygon!"

The Porygon2 dropped off Ulrich and his Pokemon at the bottom of the altar, while Aelita was dropped off at the altar's peak. She walked up to the orb and peered inside. There was the digital projection of Aelita, floating inside a sphere of light. When she reached out to touch it, it shattered on contact.

"What happened?" asked Yumi.

Suddenly, the ceiling started to collapse. Thousands of blue blocks were hurling towards Aelita and the Porygons.

"No!" Ulrich and Nuzleaf tried to dodge them, but there was nothing they could do. A single block devirtualized Ulrich and Nuzleaf at the same time, and another one had knocked out Porygon2.

Aelita, scared and alone, didn't know what to do. She was stranded on an altar that was floating by itself in the middle of Sector Five, and Porygon had disappeared in the downpour of blue prisms.

"Watch out, Aelita!" yelled Jeremy into the headset. "Behind you!"

She turned around and there was the most feared monster of all. The Tentazoa.

"I can't believe this is happening!" cried Jeremy as the Tentazoa took Aelita into its clutches. After many long and painful seconds, the Tentazoa retreated, and Aelita fell to the ground. With that, XANA shut down Sector Five. With the keys to Lyoko, he was able to use his stored power to take control of the forty towers of Lyoko and escape the supercomputer. Jeremy and the others were knocked back as a black, gaseous entity erupted from the center of the room and up towards the sky.

"Aelita's…" Jeremy couldn't get the last word out.

(-o-)

Back on Lyoko, Aelita squinted her eyes at the bright light in front of her.

_"Is this what it's like to be…dead?" _she asked herself. She didn't want to die. She remembered what it was like to live. She remembered playing in the snow at her parent's retreat home in the mountains. She remembered unwrapping Christmas presents in the cabin. She remembered the year she received a Skitty doll and what she named it. She even remembered losing her mother. She remembered the day coming home from school only to find some mean-looking government agents. She remembered why her father had asked her to hide Pukka in that hiding spot. She remembered the secret passageway to her father's lab. Although, she did not remember her father ever having a lab until that day. She remembered what her father had said to assure her that the world that they were going to was safe from danger. She remembered how XANA didn't want the two of them staying in his lair. She remembered how her father couldn't cooperate with it. She remembered the instant that her father had shut down the supercomputer in order to prevent the world from suffering from his mistake. She remembered.

She remembered.

(-o-)

"What's going on?" asked Yumi.

"Tell us," said Ulrich, worried.

Jeremy typed a couple of commands into the computer. "Aelita's getting her memory back. Franz Hopper's saving his daughter!"

"Quickly!" said Odd. "To the scanner room!"

(-o-)

Aelita fell into Jeremy's arms.

"Jeremy…" she cried desperately.

(-o-)

Aelita sat on Jeremy's bed, still sobbing. "My father sacrificed his life for me,… and we don't even know if he's still on Lyoko." Everyone turned to Jeremy.

"All those memories of your life on Earth;" said he, "that was the fragment that XANA had took from you to bind you to him. And Franz Hopper managed to give them back to you." Aelita nodded and continued to pet Pukka.

"You're free now, Aelita," said Ulrich. "But so is XANA."

Yumi spoke up. "Shutting the supercomputer down isn't gonna kill XANA anymore. What are we going to do?"

"Same as always," replied Jeremy. "We fight. XANA may have become more powerful, but I don't think he's invincible. We'll find a way to get rid of XANA for good."

"And we'll do everything we can to find your dad, Aelita," added Odd.

"Yes," said Aelita. "The fight has to go on. After all, fighting XANA is my job."

"No, Aelita," said Jeremy. He looked around at all his friends. "It's _our_ job."

(,o')(-o-)('o.)

_A/N: Final Easter Egg: The name_ Jean-Quentin Henry _came from_ J.Q. Henry._ Where did the name_ J.Q. Henry_ come from?_

_Finished Christmas Day '07_


	23. Diary of Jeremy Belpois II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon. If I did, I would have a Pokemon that could Levitate. **

**(-o-)**

Diary of Jeremy Belpois. Kadic Academy; eight grade student; June 11th.

_Today was exhilirating. No words to describe it. Basically, everybody freaked out after I showed them the key points of Franz Hopper's diary. I had to calm Aelita down so that she wouldn't shut off the supercomputer. She said that she wanted to save herself, but I would never let her put her own life at risk. Please._

_Anyway, I brought the team to the center of Sector Five to rescue Aelita's lost memory fragment that XANA had stolen, but that was a big mistake. It was very, very drastic for all of us, so to speak. Luckily, Franz Hopper revived Aelita after XANA escaped the supercomputer. It seems that he has formed an alliance with the Porygon while lost in the computer's network. It seems that he disappeared before the discovery of #137 Porygon, since he still calls them "Silphites." This is plausible because Porygon were one of the last Pokemon of the first generation._

_It appears to me that when he set the Porygon free, J.Q. Henry got arrested, and Franz went to Lyoko. After that, the government probably made up an excuse for the spontaneous appearance of the Pokemon, saying that it had been created by a Silph scientist. This disproves the theory that Pokemon can be man-made. As for the Silph copyright found on every single Porygon, I'm guessing it was a virus released by the government in order to infect all of the Porygon. As for the Porygon2, Hopper must have written the upgrade already, but someone must have found his work and used it secretly to issue it to the public._

_I am now upgrading the super scan so that it will be able to scan the World Wide Web for XANA. Hopefully, I will be able to finish it by the end of the summer. I'm going to try and find a way for Aelita and I to stay here at Kadic to work on it._

_A/N: Thanks to all of the readers who have submitted reviews! I deeply appreciate it. Season 2 is over, so that means no more Easter Eggs, but that doesn't mean you have to stop looking for them! Look back in my previous chapters, and PM when you find them, or mention them in your review. Check out my profile for the Easter Egg map._


	24. Right to the Heart

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon..._

**Right to the Heart**

"Did you ladies miss us?" Odd screamed as he walked into the hallway.

"Yeah," said Ulrich. "We were gone for summer camp almost the entire vacation."

Yumi had been in a conversation with Aelita. "Not at all, actually," said the black-shirted girl.

"Aww," Odd pouted. "Not even a little?"

"She's right," said Jeremy, approaching them. "XANA hasn't attacked ever since he escaped the supercomputer."

"Welcome back," said Aelita. "Just make sure you two pick up your class schedules before lunch."

Yumi turned to Ulrich when the others weren't looking. "Ulrich, meet me after school," she whispered. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" he asked. Just then he saw William creep up from behind her.

"Hey! It's my old friend Yumi!" he gave her a hug and then glared at Ulrich. He then tried to lead her away.

"I'll talk to you later, Ulrich," she said, bewildered.

(-o-)

"But please, Jim?" whined Odd. "It's not fair that you make the decisions for class schedules!"

Jim put down his weights. "No buts," he said. "I already made it clear to the principal that you, Belpois, and Stern needed to be separated."

"I talked to him already!"

"This conversation has ended." Jim exited his room feeling annoyed, but confident. Meanwhile, Odd spotted a CD case on Jim's desk.

(-o-)

"Jeremy, the breadsticks are a little stale, don't you think?" asked Aelita. Jeremy tried one and shook his head.

Ulrich looked over at Yumi. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Just then a boy with a yellow turtleneck walked up to their lunch table. "Hello!"

Yumi recognized her little brother. "Hiroki, what do you want?" she asked arrogantly.

"Just wanted to say hello," he responded. After getting no answer, he asked, "So aren't you going to introduce me?"

"No!" Yumi slammed her hands against the table and glared at Hiroki.

"Cool it, sis. I just wanted to introduce you my friend, Johnny." The little boy with a red and white shirt just blushed and waved.

Yumi had enough. "Look, Hiroki, just because you're in junior high now doesn't mean you can follow me around…"

Hiroki interrupted, "Better be nice or I'll rat out on you when you come home late." He wheeled and walked away with Johnny. Yumi just grunted and crossed her arms.

Johnny turned to his best friend. "Your sister's really gorgeous."

"You're out of your mind," responded Hiroki. When the two were out of sight, Jeremy's laptop started to beep. He opened it up and checked the new Global Super Scan.

"XANA has been detected in Canada," he said. "Aelita, you'd better come with me to the lab to check it out."

After the couple left, Ulrich was finally alone with Yumi.

"Well," started Yumi. "During all last year…you see…"

"Ulrich!" called a high, squeaky voice.

Ulrich couldn't take it. He grabbed Yumi by the arm and led her out of the cafeteria.

Sissi was confused. "I just got here, and you're leaving?" Ulrich didn't answer, but he slammed the cafeteria door behind him. He took Yumi over to the most desolate place on campus.

He sat down on a bench and said, "Well nobody will get us here. Go on."

"Well…last year I think we've been running around in circles. One day we're together, the next day we're not, one day you're jealous, one day I am; I think we just need to clear up our relationship.

"What does that mean?"

"We can be friends – that's all."

"What?!" Ulrich's phone beeped. "Yeah? Jeremy. Okay we'll be right over there."

(-o-)

"Did you call, Jeremy?" asked Odd.

"Yeah, the others are waiting for you on Lyoko."

Odd pressed the elevator button. "I didn't bring Kiwi. Jim chased me all they way here, but I lost him in the woods." The elevator doors closed, and Odd descended down to the scanner room. He chose a scanner and stepped inside.

"Transfer Odd," said Jeremy as the scanner closed. "Scanner Odd." Odd watched the scanner ring encircle him. "Virtualization!" After a quick blast of air, Odd was virtualized into the Ice Sector. He landed on his OverBoard and began to accelerate.

"What took you so long?" asked Ulrich, driving his OverBike alongside him.

"I was trying to find a way to get into your class. I wasn't very happy with my schedule this year. So I just blackmailed Jim."

"Blackmail Jim?" Aelita repeated. "But how?" She held onto Yumi on the OverWing.

"I know a secret that Jim rather not talk about."

"You know what, Odd?" said Ulrich. "I think blackmail is pretty lame."

Odd got tense. "Thanks for being supportive. I'm sure you guys will be happy having class without me." He went ahead of the group to the end of the icy path. Everyone descended off their vehicles as the Transporter Orb arrived to take them to Sector Five.

After getting past the obstacles in the Core Zone, Jeremy resurrected the three vehicles.

"Look!" Odd pointed at two Manties heading their way. Yumi, Skitty, and Aelita hopped onto the OverWing as Odd fired three Laser Arrows at the monsters. Odd rejoiced when one of them blew up.

"Come on, guys," complained Jeremy. "You've got no time. Head to the south pole of the sector." Ulrich, Nuzleaf, and Odd hopped onto their vehicles and followed the OverWing. "Do you see the passage?"

"It's kind of hard to miss," replied Yumi. She stared up at the hole at the bottom of the sector. It looked like some sort of valve, making the sector look like is was some sort of giant heart. She and Aelita flew up into the passage, avoiding the valve closing in on them.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Jeremy to the other two boys. "Yumi and Aelita are already in the passage."

"We're trying our best, Jeremy," said Ulrich as he defended himself from the Manti's lasers.

"I'm all out of lasers!" yelled Odd. He got closer to the Manti and leapt off the OverBoard. "Alright, ugly, let's see what you're made of!" He dug his virtual claws into the Manti's back, making it squirm. He controlled the Manti's flight pattern with scratches and squeezes. The Manti screamed as it neared the sector's valve. When Odd was a meter from it, he called out for Ulrich as he leapt off of the Manti, causing it to be crushed by the rapidly closing valve. Ulrich caught him on the OverBike and taxied him into the passage.

(-o-)

"How are you ladies?" asked Odd as he got off on the landing.

"A little impatient," said Aelita as she tripped the mechanism on the wall. Everyone looked up as a spiraling staircase of blue blocks appeared. After the trip up the huge staircase, the team found themselves in a tall room. Near the top was a floating sphere inside two clear cubes. Manties and Creeboks were firing at a fast pace, trying to destroy the sphere.

"What is that?" asked Yumi.

"Give me a minute," said Jeremy. He began to type.

"Well, if XANA doesn't want it around," said Ulrich, "it'd better be important. Come on, Nuzleaf!" He used Agility and started hopping up the second set of stairs up to where the monsters were. "Fake Out!" Nuzleaf leapt at a Creebok and kicked it right in the chest. Its trainer charged at it with Quick Attack and destroyed it with his sword.

"Come on, Misdreavus!" Yumi held up her hand as her Pokemon pulled her up towards the ceiling. She took out a fan and threw it at a passing Manti. It was eliminated in seconds. "Misdreavus!" The Pokemon began to grow tired. "Hurry! Drop me off at the staircase." Misdreavus floated her trainer towards the wall of the cylindrical room, but Yumi was too heavy. Yumi screamed as she fell towards the floor. A second Manti approached her as she fell. Yumi took out her second fan to try to defend her, but it was too late.

"Yumi!" yelled Ulrich as the girl and her Pokemon disappeared.

"Concentrate on the monsters," called Odd as he devirtualized a Creebok. As retaliation, the second Manti devirtualized him with one hit. It headed up to where Aelita and Skitty were standing.

"Growl!" ordered Aelita. Skitty bared its teeth as a red light shone down on the Manti. Ulrich leapt up to the stair and used his trusty swordsmanship to defend the princess from the Manti's Signal Beams.

"Nuzleaf! Nature Power!" Nuzleaf shot a purple blob from its mouth at the Manti's wing.

"Nice shot," said Ulrich, putting down his sword and watching the Manti impact the floor.

"Ulrich!" yelled Jeremy. "Whatever you do, don't let the Creeboks destroy the sphere! That is the Heart of Lyoko! If it's destroyed, it's game over for Lyoko."

"Split up!" yelled Ulrich. Aelita followed Ulrich as Skitty followed Nuzleaf. Ulrich skipped stairs and stabbed his sword into one Creebok. Skitty leapt down the stairs and Tail Whipped another monster, allowing Nuzleaf's Shadow Ball to destroy the Creebok in one hit.

"Skitty! Not too close!" yelled Jeremy, but the shrapnel from the destroyed Creebok devirtualized the cat.

"How many more left?" called Ulrich.

"Three," Jeremy looked at his monitor.

Ulrich deflected a Signal Beam from a monster on the other side of the room. Two more to go. Nuzleaf aimed its Shadow Ball at the second one. But where was the third? Just a couple stairs above Ulrich, the third Creebok fired two lasers at Ulrich, leaving Aelita all alone with the last monster.

"Aelita," called Jeremy. "It's your turn now."

"Her turn for what?" asked Odd. "She can't do anything."

"Watch," responded Jeremy.

Aelita was cornered as the last Creebok creeped up on her. It charged up a laser as Aelita held out her palm. In an instant, a glowing, light-green orb appeared from her palm. She fired it at the monster and it fired the Signal Beam at her.

Odd watched Jeremy's monitor as the Creebok's Life Points went from 20 to 0. "But…how could that happen?" Odd was stunned.

"Over the summer, Aelita has learned her second technique," explained Jeremy. "She's perfectly capable of fighting on Lyoko like you guys."

"Look, Jeremy," said Yumi. She saw Aelita's Life Points go to 0 as well. "She's been devirtualized!"

"I…can't believe it!" He started to type nervously. As he was doing so, one of the scanners has been activated. He put down his headset. "Hurry!" He motioned to Odd and Yumi as he began to descend down the ladder on the far side of the room. He saw Aelita in the scanner room standing next to Ulrich, Nuzleaf, and Skitty. "Did you realize that you almost gave me a heart attack?" Aelita just laughed and gave Jeremy a hug.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" asked Ulrich.

Odd spoke up. "Well it seems that even if Aelita loses all her Life Points, she won't disappear forever."

Ulrich lifted his eyebrows. "Really? How come?"

"Of course," said Jeremy. He turned to the pink-haired girl. "Ever since Aelita got her memory back, she's exactly like us. We don't need **Code: Earth** anymore to bring you in."

"That's great Aelita," Yumi held up a thumb. "You're a full-fledged Lyoko warrior from now on."

(-o-)

"I'm coming!" Jim briskly opened his door. "Odd?" He looked down at the puny blonde. "If you came here to blackmail me, think again," he said in his husky voice.

"Here." Odd held up the CD case and gave it to his gym teacher. "I'm not going to blackmail you. Boarding school is tough enough, but without your friends…"

Odd's words got to Jim. "I'll see what I can do…"

"You mean it?" asked Odd. "Thanks, Jim! You're a real pal!"

"Well…I was young once too…"

"Really?" asked Odd. "What were you like?"

"Well…I had brown curly hair, and…" he grimaced, "…and I'd rather not talk about it."

(,o')(-o-)('o,)

_Finished 12-31-07_


	25. A Piece of Lyoko

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor Code Lyoko._

**A Piece of Lyoko**

"Alright, boys," bellowed Jim. "Time for your monthly inspection." He marched down the hallway taking account of each male student present for their dorm inspections. He walked past Odd and Ulrich, who were standing in front of their dorm room. Jim lifted an eyebrow. "Hey, have you two seen Jeremy Belpois?" Jim looked beyond them. "He's not standing in front of his room."

Ulrich opened his mouth. "Uhh…Jeremy's using the restroom right now. He'll be back soon."

"Well if he's not here by the time I'm though with all of you I'll have to find him myself." Jim continued marching.

Abruptly, Ulrich leaned over and whispered into Odd's ear. "Hey, where's Jeremy?"

"Einstein's at the factory working on something," Odd said.

"Well, he'd better hurry up."

(-o-)

"Shepherd's pie?" said Odd loudly. "It's gross enough to make my physically sick." He sat down on the lunch bench across from Aelita.

"Actually, I like shepherd's pie. I think it's one of my favorite entrées." She put a forkful into her mouth. "I used to love it when I was little."

Ulrich sat down next to Jeremy. "Hey, Einstein, where were you? You missed the inspection."

"Sorry," he said, finishing up his lunch. "I was just finishing up something at the lab…"

Just then the four heard a loud voice from behind them.

"There you are, Belpois!" said Jim.

"Jim!" Jeremy turned around.

"Done with your food? Then come with me." He grabbed Jeremy by the arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

(-o-)

"What _is _this?" bellowed Jim. He looked around at the mess that Jeremy called his workspace. CD cases and dirty laundry were lying around everywhere. "You are not to leave this room until it is spick and span! You hear?"

"Jeremy!" Aelita called from the hallway. She and the other two boys had finished their lunch and followed him.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Jim severely.

"We thought Jeremy could use a little help," mentioned Ulrich.

Jim got even madder. "Jeremy is going to clean his room _by himself!_ Now go to your classes on the double!" Suddenly, Jeremy's computer started to beep loudly. "What's going on?" demanded Jim. "And what are you three still doing here? Scram!" He shut the door, leaving Jeremy to deal with his computer.

"You think it's an activated tower?" Ulrich asked.

"One way to find out," said Aelita, leading them out of the dormitory wing.

(-o-)

The three decided to take the path through the woods. When they reached the manhole, they saw two Tangela emerge from a bush.

"Those Tangela don't look very nice," commented Odd. The Tangela raised their vines and shot them out at the group.

"Nuzleaf! Come out!" Ulrich threw his Pokeball in front of him. "You two head for the factory!" he ordered. Odd and Aelita climbed down the manhole, leaving Ulrich and Nuzleaf to battle the XANA-fied Tangela.

(-o-)

William leaned against the school gate impatiently. "Mr. Chardin," he called, "The bus is late. Do you think we'll still be able to go on that field trip to the art museum?"

"Yeu crack me up, Monsieur Dunbar," said the professor. "We aer going to walk." William let out a groan and trailed behind his class behind Yumi. "Az studen of ze visual art, you must do anything for art. Right, clazz?

The students let out a large groan.

Mr. Chardin took in a deep breath. "Ahh…notzing like taking in zome fresh air right before taking in zome fine art. Oui, Queulorior?"

"Smear," said the Smeargle, happily strolling next to the teacher.

Yumi had just received a call on her cell phone. Luckily no one heard it because she was trailing behind her classmates. "Jeremy? What are you up to?"

Jeremy was jogging across the plaza. "Well, I've finally managed to clean my room, but I think XANA is on the attack. I'll meet you at the factory."

"Which part of the art museum are you going to see first?" asked Christopher to William.

"The gift shop," chuckled the black-haired boy. "I'm going to buy something for Yumi. What would you like me to buy for you, Yumi?" He turned around, but no one was there. "She always picks the right time to bale on me," he said to himself.

(-o-)

"Kiwi!" The Granbull jumped into Odd's arms and licked him as the elevator door opened.

"What's your Granbull doing here?" asked Aelita.

Odd looked at her. "Remember? I had the dorm inspection today. I didn't want Jim to see a dirty mutt in my room."

"Okay, well I'll start the self-virtualization process." She hopped over to the computer chair and entered the sequence. Then, she followed Odd and Kiwi down the elevator.

"See you in a bit," she said and stepped into the scanner, making sure that Skitty's Pokeball was in her pocket. The doors closed on them, and before they knew it, the four of them were virtualized into the Forest Region.

"Over there." Odd pointed. He could see the tower, but there were four Tarantaraks in the middle of the pathway.

"Watch out, Odd!" yelled Aelita. A Signal Beam had been shot in Kiwi's direction.

"Protect!" Odd ran in front of Kiwi and crossed his paws, activated the purple shield. "Kiwi! Scary Face!" The Granbull galloped around Odd and used its attack to lower the speed of one of the Tarantaraks. "Laser Arrow!" He fired the shot and the sluggish monster and devirtualized it. He looked over at Aelita. "Well, aren't you going to help me make a clear path to the tower?"

"Right." She shook away her nervous thoughts and summoned another one of her glowing orbs. She fired it towards the monsters, but it missed.

"You need practice," Odd noticed.

Aelita seemed disappointed with herself, so Skitty leapt ahead of her and Sang to one of the monsters.

"Good job, Skitty," said Odd sweetly. "You could really learn a thing or two from Pukka."

"Hey, only I can call her that!" Aelita rebuked.

"Whoa, sorry," Odd said. He and Granbull led Aelita and Skitty past the sleeping Tarantarak, but the other two monsters followed. The two fighters and their Pokemon hid behind a giant tree.

"What are we going to do?" asked Aelita.

"Kiwi and I will distract them, while you and Skitty run for the tower." Aelita wanted to say something, but Kiwi and Odd had already left the hiding spot. Odd leapt up and bounced off the head of one of the monsters. Kiwi ran up to it and used Tail Whip, causing a blue light to shine down on it. Odd used his claws to ascend up a virtual tree. He did a back flip, leaping off the tree in the process. On his way back down to the ground, Odd fired two Laser Arrows at the weakened Tarantarak.

Aelita didn't want to head to the tower just yet. There was still one monster that was awake. The Tarantarak fired multiple lasers at the dog, but it quickly dodged all of them. It Headbutted the monster's stomach, and Odd fired two more Laser Arrows at_ that_ monster's eye.

"Odd!" called Aelita. "The Tarantarak has woken up!" Odd turned and saw the last monster chasing after him. He ran onto a pathway, getting farther away from Aelita with every step. Now that the coast was clear, Aelita and Skitty made a dash for the tower.

(-o-)

Jeremy arrived in the center of the woods, where he viewed a shocking scene. Ulrich and Nuzleaf were on the ground, Wrapped by two Tangela. "Jeremy," Ulrich grunted, "get rid of the Tangela!" Jeremy sent out his best companion, Metang.

"Metangg!" it screeched after emerging from the Pokeball, but just then, a vine-like whip shot out from behind a tree and struck the Steel-type Pokemon. The botanic monster rose from behind the tree and shuffled into view. It was covered in shaggy, blue vines from head to toe. A few of the vines were acting like arms. This was a Pokemon that Ulrich had never seen.

"What in the world is that?" he screamed.

"Don't you pay attention in class?" asked Jeremy. "It's a Tangrowth. The evolved form of Tangela. Metang, use Metal Claw!" The Pokemon brought its right arm back and charged towards the 6-foot-tall monster. The Tangrowth's eyes flashed red, and it swung its long, thick arm at the Metang, knocking it straight into the ground.

"What the?" Jeremy was being entangled by more vines. Two more Tangela had appeared and were Wrapping Jeremy and his Pokemon.

"Nuzleaf! Nature Power!" Ulrich hoped to paralyze the Tangela, but Stun Spore had no effect on the Grass-type Pokemon. "All we can do is wait for Yumi," he said.

(-o-)

"Oh no." Aelita and Skitty stopped in their tracks. They hoped that they would never see this monster again, but there it was, right in front of them. "Pukka, go and hide," but the Skitty had already ran behind a grassy rock and curled up into a ball. Aelita threw two balls of energy at the monster, but both attacks missed. The Tentazoa's tentacles shot out at Aelita and had Wrapped Aelita for good.

Odd and Kiwi had reached the end of the pathway and were now cornered by the Tarantarak.

"Aelita?" Odd saw Aelita being captured by the Tentazoa. "Sorry, Ugly, but Kiwi and I got to run!" He and Kiwi ran around either side of the monster, while the Tarantarak just stared. It fired a continuous array of lasers and the fleeing warriors. "Skitty!" He ran over to it and woke it up. "Aelita!" from where Odd was standing, he fired three Laser Arrows at the Tentazoa, making it flee. He and Kiwi ran over to her to make sure she was okay.

Aelita got up looked right into Odd's eyes. Odd gasped. The mark of XANA was evident in Aelita's stare. With a zombie-like grunt, Aelita delivered a sidekick to Odd, knocking him into a tree. Kiwi leapt up and tried to bite her, but she devirtualized it with her green blast of energy. The last Tarantarak had caught up to them, but it noticed that XANA had taken over the girl. It knelt down, letting Aelita climb up onto its nose. Skitty looked up and saw her owner being taken to the tower by the Tarantarak.

(-o-)

"Help!" called out Jeremy and Ulrich. "Help!" Fortunately, Yumi had heard their cries.

"I'm here, you guys…Whoa! What happened?" She looked around at the viney mess. Dozens of Tangela had turned the woods into a jungle, and it seemed that they were being controlled by the XANA-fied Tangrowth.

"Yumi!" called Jeremy from the cluster of vines. "You have to get rid of that Tangrowth!" He and the others were helpless and motionless.

Yumi took out her Pokeball. "Misdreavus!" She tried to think of a way to avoid being trapped in the tangled mess. "Astonish!" The dark Pokemon floated up to the Tangrowth and tackled it. "Yes!" thought Yumi. Just as she hoped, the enemy Pokemon had flinched. "Now Psyw…" Three Tangela had crept up on her and had wrapped her limbs and her mouth. Two more tried launching their vines at Misdreavus, but they had failed.

"Bind is a Normal-type move," announced Jeremy. "They have no effect on Ghost-type Pokemon."

"Misdreavus!" shouted Ulrich. "Go ahead and use Psywave!"

"Misdrea Vus!" It released its beams at the Tangrowth's body and damaged it a little.

"Watch out, Misdreavus!" called Jeremy. "It's using Power Whip!" A shocked Misdreavus got pummeled into a tree trunk by the Tangrowth's huge arm. "It's a female," said Jeremy, noticing its red fingers. "No wonder it's got such a temper."

(-o-)

On Lyoko, the monster was on its way to deliver Aelita to the tower.

"Laser Arrow!" screamed Odd. He shot four arrows at the monster, but one of them hit Aelita. She fell off the monster and continued to run towards the tower. "What has gotten into her?!"

Aelita entered the tower and floated up to the second platform. The tower recognized the being as Aelita, but what happened next was unthinkable. Aelita entered the code **XANA** in the Forest Sector's tower. Odd looked up as the red tower started to disappear. "Aelita!" The pink and green girl fell to the ground.

"What…what happened?" she asked Odd, getting up. "Where are all the monsters?" But somehow, the Tarantarak had made its way to a pathway farther away from the tower.

"Look!" Odd pointed at the spot that the monster was standing on. The ground had lost its color and had turned into a wire frame. The Tarantarak had fallen into the digital sea, disappearing in a column of light.

"The sector's disappearing!" yelled Aelita. She ran away from the disappearing pathways with Odd and Skitty. "What are we going to do?"

Odd fired Laser Arrows at the disappearing path while still running. Nothing happened. "We have to get back to the factory!" he said. He stopped running and spoke faster. "On three you're going to shoot me with those energy thingies. One…" He loaded his wrist and pointed it at Aelita. "Two…" Aelita charged up her spheres hesitantly. "Three!" In an instant, the three of them were gone.

(-o-)

"Yumi" yelled Ulrich. He knew for sure that the vines were now choking her, holding her breath. If he didn't do something, everyone was going to choke to death. Ulrich squirmed like a Magikarp, trying to break free of the Tangela's vines, but it was useless. He looked over at the knocked out Misdreavus and the large Tangrowth. "Hm?" It looks like Aelita had deactivated the tower already. The Tangrowth's eyes returned to normal, and it eased up on its vines. All Ulrich had to do was wait for the return to the past.

(-o-)

Odd calmly emerged from the scanner in the scanner room. "Aelita?" he looked around, but neither of the two scanners was opening. "Oh no, what have I done?" Thankfully, the scanner on his left had opened. Skitty leapt out of the milky smoke. "Skitty! Where's Aelita?" Then, the scanner on his right opened up. A tired Aelita was lying on the floor. Odd ran over to her and helped her up.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Odd. Aelita held up a lime green rock that was a little smaller than her palm. "That's all that's left of the Forest Region, huh?" he said. "Hurry, Aelita, who knows what danger our friends are in?"

"Right," said Aelita. She quickly went up the elevator and started the sequence on the supercomputer.

_Return to the past, now…_

"So you finally cleaned the place up, huh, Jeremy?" said Yumi, looking around the room. The time reversion had brought them to Jeremy's room the night before the inspection.

"Yeah," he said, sitting in his chair. "All thanks to XANA's attack and Aelita launching the return to the past."

"Thanks," uttered Aelita.

"Thanks for deactivating the tower, too," said Ulrich. Aelita gave a nervous chuckle.

"About that…" Odd started up. "How should I put this?" Odd scratched his head.

"I destroyed the activated tower," spoke up Aelita.

"How did you do that?" asked Jeremy, interested.

"I destroyed the entire Forest Region," continued Aelita.

"What?" screamed everybody simultaneously.

"Yeah," said Odd, "The Tentazoa took control of Aelita, forcing her to enter a tower and destroy the entire sector."

Aelita gave the green rock to Jeremy to examine. "XANA must be trying to destroy all of the sectors," he said, "in order to prevent us from reaching Sector Five and stopping him from destroying the core." He gave the rock back to Aelita.

"Looks like got a new challenge on our hands," said Yumi.

"Yeah, to try to stop Lyoko from falling to pieces," said Odd. Everyone laughed at his pun-ny joke.


	26. The Birds

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon. If I did, I would have made episode 95 more meaningful._

**The Birds**

"What are you talking about?" complained Ulrich. "Do you even _know_ how many Krabbs I've destroyed in the past month?"

"There's no way," declared Odd. "Everyone knows _I've_ got the best shot with my Laser Arrows!"

Nicholas and Herve came out of the showers to see these two boys having some kind of argument. "What are you guys yelling about?" Nicholas asked. "Some kind of video game?"

"Can we play?" asked Herve.

Ulrich and Odd just stared. "Nice try," said Odd. "But what makes _you_ think that we're gonna tell you which video game we're talking about?!" Nicholas and Herve backed off. Then, Jeremy came in, overhearing all the ruckus.

"What are you guys fighting about?" he asked the two.

"We're trying to figure out who's the better fighter on Lyoko," said Ulrich. "It's me, right?"

"Chill out, you guys," said Jeremy. "I'll create a program to track your battles on Lyoko, and the next time XANA attacks, you'll be able to find out."

"Then what are we doing standing around naked?" said Odd. "Let's go to your room, Einstein!" He shoved the boy towards the bathroom door.

"Hey, don't be so pushy," said Jeremy, and they left Ulrich in the dust.

Someone was calling Ulrich from another part of the bathroom. It was Hiroki's friend, Johnny.

"Hey, Ulrich," he asked. "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"What's up?"

"Well,…you're Yumi's…best friend, right?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well…I don't really know how to put this…umm…do you…know what's the best way…to catch Yumi's attention? Hypothetically speaking, of course." Johnny's cheeks turned pink just thinking about Yumi.

"Look," Ulrich kneeled down to Johnny's height. "I know Yumi. The best way to get her attention is to follow her around as much as possible. Then you'll _have_ to catch her attention."

"You…really think so?" questioned Johnny.

"You said I was her best friend, right?"

(-o-)

"Hi, Yumi!" perked up Johnny, sitting next to Yumi.

"Oh, hi, Johnny," Yumi mumbled. "Could you keep it down? We're in the library, and I'm trying to read."

"You like to read, huh?" he asked. "I love to read all kinds of stuff – books, magazines, and manga. I bet you know all about manga. You think you could recommend me some?"

Yumi had enough. "I'm going to lunch."

"Let me come with you," Johnny said right away.

(-o-)

Johnny got in line right next to Yumi. "So what's your favorite Pokemon, Yumi? Both you and Hiroki have Ghost-type Pokemon, so I guessed you're into Ghost-type Pokemon."

Yumi couldn't be more ticked off. She picked up a plate of salad.

"Salad?" said Johnny loudly. "Great idea!" he said, picking up a plate of salad as well. "We always need to eat vegetables. Great for your diet." He looked up and saw Yumi way ahead in line. "Wait for me!"

(-o-)

"You told Johnny to follow her around?!" Odd slammed his fist into the vending machine. "Even as the greatest prankster of all time, I still think that's pretty mean."

"It's just hazing," replied Ulrich. "I got hazed in the 6th grade too, you know."

"You know better than that," said Jeremy. "Yumi hates being followed around."

"So?" Ulrich started to chuckle.

"Hey, has anyone noticed all of those Murkrow over there?" Aelita pointed to the rooftop of one of Kadic's buildings. Hundreds of Murkrow were perched atop the roof – a horrifying sight.

"It reminds me of this one movie," said Odd. "When flocks of birds attack the heroes. It wasn't even scary."

"Well I think that movie is about to come true," said Ulrich. One of the Murkrow was flying over to the group, and it had Pecked Jeremy on the skull.

"Run!" yelled Aelita. The group dashed away from the school and from the countless Murkrow flying after them.

Once they got to the woods, Odd thought of a way to stall the birds. "You guys head to the passage. I have an idea." He and Kiwi turned around and viewed the oncoming stampede of birds. "Kiwi! Scary Face!"

"Gran!" The dog scowled at the birds, causing them to lose velocity.

"Hah!" exclaimed Odd. "I always knew that a flock of birds always moved as one!" He and Kiwi made a dash for the sewers.

(-o-)

"So, Yumi, where do you sit?" asked Johnny, looking around. "Hey, where did all your friends go?"

"That's just what I was about to ask," said Yumi, holding her tray of food. Suddenly, a Murkrow broke one of the cafeteria windows, causing everyone to panic.

"Everybody get away!" yelled Sissi. Yumi and Johnny threw down their food trays as dozens of Murkrow started to fly after them. When they got outside, Johnny stayed close to Yumi. He cowered as the Murkrow neared the two.

"Johnny! Get away! Now!" commanded Yumi. "It's me they're after!" Johnny nodded and hid behind a tree as he watched the flock of Dark-type Pokemon chase Yumi.

With nowhere to run, Yumi stole away in the tool shed in the park. She held the door as the Murkrow tried to Peck their way in. She took out her Pokeball and released her Misdreavus. That was a big mistake. In a flash, Yumi heard the glass from the tool shed's windows break. The perpetrator was a different kind of Murkrow. It had a thin, sharp beak, a red tail, and a wide-brimmed head. The bird's beak glowed purple, and it used Faint Attack on Misdreavus, knocking it into a shelf. With numerous Murkrow in tow, the Honchkrow launched a ferocious attack on the helpless girl.

(-o-)

"I'm away from my computer for only a couple of hours, and XANA launches an attack? That's insane!" said Jeremy, riding his scooter.

"Don't worry," said Aelita, riding on her scooter with Kiwi. "We'll just deactivate the tower."

"You guys better thank me," scoffed Odd. "After all, _I _was the first one to react to the birds."

"We'll see Odd," said Ulrich, riding his skateboard. "XANA's attack is nothing compared to the _real _fight on Lyoko."

"I never said that battling the Murkrow counted," Odd rebuked.

"Stop it guys," said Jeremy. "We're here." His scooter came to a halt as he climbed up the manhole with the others.

"Shoot," cursed Ulrich when he saw the hundreds of Murkrow perched on the bridge to the factory.

"XANA's attack is nothing, huh?" Odd glared at Ulrich.

"We've been through worse," said Aelita, taking a deep breath. She led the boys across the bridge single file, trying not to disturb any of the Murkrow. They were fine until the last second, when one of the birds made a movement, causing a domino effect.

"You guys go ahead," yelled Ulrich. "We'll hold them off." He got ready to fight the Murkrow with Odd and Granbull.

Jeremy and Aelita were already inside the elevator when Ulrich and Odd descended down the ropes.

"Hurry!" yelled Jeremy. He pressed the elevator button to close the door, barely allowing Odd, Kiwi, and Ulrich to slide through the opening. Loud pecking noises were heard from behind the elevator door.

Once they got to the lab, Jeremy phoned Yumi.

(-o-)

"Yumi!" called Johnny. He ran over to the tool shed when the coast was clear. "Ohh…I hope those nasty Murkrow are gone." He turned the knob. There was Yumi, limp and leaning on the door. Dozens of Murkrow flew out, including a Honchkrow. Johnny cried out and took out his Pokeball.

"Phanpy!" The light-blue Pokemon emerged, trumpeting a sound from its trunk. "Rollout!" The Phanpy rolled into a ball and accelerated towards the Honchkrow. It used a large pebble on the ground to launch itself into the air and at the bird. It knocked the Honchkrow out of the sky, but neither seemed too shaken up. Slightly intimidated, the Big Boss Pokemon ordered its minions to leave the place alone.

In the distance, Johnny heard a ringing sound. He followed it to where Yumi was lying. Johnny lifted Yumi up and took a cell phone out of her pocket.

"Yumi?" said the other line.

"This is Johnny. Who is this? I found Yumi. These Murkrow with red eyes were attacking her. I think she's hurt."

"Johnny! It's Jeremy. Could you tell me where Yumi is?"

"No time to talk, Jeremy. I have to call an ambulance." Johnny hung up.

"Guys," called Jeremy. "Yumi's been hurt. You need to deactivate the tower so that I can launch a return to the past."

"No sweat, Einstein," said Odd, glaring over at Ulrich.

"Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!"

The six landed in the Desert Region. Jeremy had programmed them the three vehicles. "Off to the tower!" yelled Odd. They traveled south-southwest to the pit that the activated tower was located.

"Watch out," said Jeremy. "There are some Krabbs ahead."

"Really?" asked Odd. "I don't see any." He sailed closer to the tower. Unfortunately, the Krabbs were hiding underneath the pit's walls. They fired at the OverBoard. Ulrich laughed as Odd and Kiwi fell to the ground. "Well, let's see _you_ try," called Odd.

Nuzleaf and Ulrich drove down the sandy pathway. "Torment!" Some of the Krabbs stopped firing as the OverBike neared their legs. With four swift movements, Ulrich swung his sword as he directed his vehicle under the Krabbs' bellies. "Four hundred points for me," said Ulrich.

"I get the fifth Krabb!" yelled Odd. "Laser Arrow!"

"Not so fast," said Ulrich. "Quick Attack!" He jumped across the crevice and destroyed the last Krabb before Odd's arrows could even reach it.

"Come on, guys," said Jeremy. "Stay focused. We're not just here to play." A laser came out of nowhere, destroying the OverBike. Odd got a laugh out of that. Another laser hit Odd in the back of his head. Ulrich got a laugh out of that. "See what I mean?" continued Jeremy. The team saw two more Krabbs show up, attempting to shoo the warriors away from the tower. Ulrich took out his sword, defending the team from enemy fire.  
"Energy Ball!" yelled Aelita, releasing the pale green sphere from her palm.

"Hey, Aelita, that's cheating," complained Ulrich as the Krabb exploded.

"Yes, but you guys are just too clumsy," she responded.

"Could you just stay out of this?" complained Odd. Unfortunately, this gave the second Krabb enough time to fire another laser at Odd, devirtualizing both him and his Granbull.

"Need I remind you that Yumi is in trouble?" hinted Jeremy, annoyed by his friends' foolishnesses.

"Right," said Aelita. "I'll go deactivate the tower. Skitty followed as Aelita took off towards the center of the pit.

Back in the lab, Jeremy was typing away, when all of a sudden XANA's Murkrow flew in from an open window near the roof and started to Peck at Jeremy all at the same time. As soon as Odd heard what was going on, he picked up his Granbull and went up the floor to scare all of the Murkrow away.

(-o-)

"Jeremy? I think it's time to launch a return to the past," called Ulrich.

"Hello?" called a voice from above.

"Is that you, Odd?" called Aelita. "Where's Jeremy?"

"The bird-brains came back. Jeremy's knocked out. Kiwi's trying to wake him up. Aelita, I think you better just tell me how to launch a return to the past."

"Okay," she began, "press Alt and F9."

"…Nothing happened."

"You're supposed to press them at the same time."

"Wait a second, Aelita. It looks to me that there are four monsters flying in your direction."

"Hornjasks." Ulrich took out his sword once more. "I see three of them. Where's the fourth one?" He saw the three insects approach from behind the pit's wall, but he saw a huge Manti trailing behind them.

"A Manti?" said Aelita. "They're not supposed to leave Sector Five."

"Well, XANA's getting stronger and stronger every day." He hopped aboard the OverWing with Nuzleaf and flew towards the swarm.

"Energy Ball!" Aelita hurled an orb at the leftmost Hornjask, destroying it in midair.

"Aelita, I pressed Alt and F9 at the same time. Now what?" After Odd got no answer, he called out Aelita's name again. "Why couldn't Jeremy just make a 'Return to the Past' button on his keyboard? It would be a lot easier." He looked over at the sleeping Jeremy being barked at by Odd's Pokemon.

Ulrich's window popped up on the monitor. "Odd, it's the Tentazoa. Nuzleaf!"

"Nuz," it nodded and jumped off the OverWing towards the Tentazoa in the pit. Gray smoke came out of its mouth, but the monster kept on streaming its evil data into Aelita's brain. Although Nuzleaf's ability made it super agile, Nuzleaf met its doom when the Manti flew down from its altitude and shot a Signal Beam in Nuzleaf's direction. It was super effective.

"Skitty!" called Ulrich after destroying a Hornjask with his sword. "You have to defend your trainer! Use Sing on that Tentazoa!"

"Mew!" It cowered away in a corner, not wanting to face the large jellyfish. The last Hornjask fired a laser at the OverWing, sending Ulrich down to the tower's pit.

(-o-)

"Wh…where am I?" Yumi struggled to open her eyes.

"You're in an ambulance right now," said Johnny, kneeling beside her cot.

"Where's Misdreavus?"

"Mr. Delmas and Jim are bringing her to a Pokemon Center."

Yumi smiled. "I'm glad you're here. By the way, who was the one that told you to follow me around?"

"Ulrich," replied Johnny. "I hope it's working," he said, quieter.

"I think he's jealous," said Yumi.

"Jealous of what?" asked Johnny.

"Nothing…"

(-o-)

Back on Lyoko, the Manti flew under Aelita to bring her to a way tower. Without any vehicles, the least Ulrich and Skitty do was to follow the monsters on foot. Using Agility, Ulrich jumped high enough in the air to scrape the Manti's belly. He ran at super speed towards Aelita, holding up his sword to devirtualize her. Aelita craftily shot an Energy Ball in his direction. Ulrich held up his sword in front of his body to stop it, but the attack was so powerful that it had devirtualized the saber. With no weapon or legitimate Pokemon, Ulrich just sprinted up to Aelita and grabbed her from behind.

"Ulrich?" Odd noticed. "What happened to your sword?"

"You think you could program me another one? I need to devirtualize Aelita!"

"I'll try." Odd opened up the command menu and typed in makeanotherswordplz . Ulrich waited as he held on to the struggling Aelita. In seconds, a floating sword was virtualized before Ulrich. He grabbed it with his right hand, but on contact it had dematerialized again. This allowed Aelita to break free of Ulrich. She ran for the tower.

"Skitty!" commanded Ulrich. The pink cat was standing meagerly next to him. "You have to do something to stop Aelita!"

The Skitty turned its head. "Mrow?" Ulrich pointed, looking even more frustrated. "Mrow!" Music notes came out of Skitty's mouth and towards Aelita, but a Hornjask got in the way.

"No!" Ulrich felt defeated as Aelita entered the tower and as he watched the Hornjask take a nap.

"I woke up Jeremy!" said a voice from above.

"You wanted me to devirtualize Aelita?" asked Jeremy, taking the controls.

"It's too late…" said Ulrich.

**Code: XANA**

The girl fell to the ground after the tower had disappeared.

"Jeremy! Hurry up!" yelled Ulrich as he, Aelita, and Skitty ran away from the disappearing sector.

"Materialization Ulrich! Materialization Aelita!"

Odd waited for his friends down in the scanner room. Aelita and Skitty came out first. Odd asked if she was okay. She answered, saying that she was okay only if everyone else was. But Ulrich hadn't returned yet.

"Jeremy!" called Odd. "Where's Ulrich?"

"He should be with you guys," Jeremy said over the intercom.

"I think you'd better launch a return in time!"

"I'm on it."

Ulrich panted as he emerged from the scanner only to see an endless white stream of light.

"_Return to the past, now…"_

"Hey, Ulrich," asked Odd, "What's that you're holding?"

"A towel." It was morning again, and apparently, Ulrich had just finished taking a shower.

"No," said Odd. "In your other hand." In Ulrich's left hand was a small, orange rock. It somewhat resembled plastic, yet it was as heavy as metal.

"I don't know," responded the teen.

"Oh, duh," Odd realized. "It's a piece of the Desert Sector. It must have found its way back to Earth after it was destroyed. Aelita has a green one just like it."

Just then, Jeremy came into the washroom. "Guys, I have the results of today's statistics."

"Really?" asked Odd. "Who won? Was it me?"

"Odd, you got only 5 points," said Jeremy, folding his arms.

"So then it was me!" Ulrich held a fist in the air.

"Ulrich got 57 points," said Jeremy, "but it was Aelita who won. With 62 points."

"What?!" whined Odd. "But she was being controlled by XA…"

Johnny interrupted. "Ulrich? Can I talk to you for a sec? In private?"

Ulrich looked at Jeremy. "Go ahead," Jeremy said.

(-o-)

Johnny sat down on Ulrich's bed while the older boy got dressed. "Well you see,…whenever I see Yumi…I…well…Yumi's…"

"Lemme guess," said Ulrich. "You have a crush on Yumi, and you want to know how to get her attention, huh?"

"Yeah," said Johnny, surprised. "How did you guess?"

Ulrich shook his head. "You obviously don't know how obvious you sound right now." Johnny shook his head. "Well, you gotta know the right things to say to a girl. Now tell Yumi this word-for-word:…"

(-o-)

Yumi looked up from her book to see Johnny standing idle in front of her.

"Hi, Yumi." Johnny raised a hand.

"Hello."

Johnny talked a bit quieter. "Here I go." He looked at Yumi right into the eyes and said, "Ulrich was a big jerk, and he wants to apologize for pulling such a stupid stunt."

Yumi's frown turned upside down. "Okay, why don't you have a seat?" She pulled up a chair. "We can study together."

Johnny was surprised. "Together? You mean you and me? Together?"

"Why not?" asked Yumi.

"Wow," said Johnny, sitting down. "That Ulrich is really something."

"I guess," answered Yumi.

"Hey you wanna help me study?" Johnny took a textbook out of his knapsack. "I'm learning about birds in Pokebiology." Johnny thought he saw Yumi smack her head with her book.

A/N: EYEofXANA sighs. Code Lyoko is over. He urges people to make more fanfictions to keep Lyoko alive.

_Finished 1/8/08_


	27. Subzero

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon_

**Subzero**

A woman with an expensive-looking jacket was looking at her watch, standing in the corridor to the administrative building of Kadic Jr. High. A man with a heavy video camera walked up to the doorway.

"You're late," she said to the man bitterly.

He checked his watch. "Yeah, by two minutes," he argued.

"Look, Ty," said the irritated woman, "I've been working with you how many years, and every time we go for a story, you're late. If you're late one more time, I'm gonna…"

"Welcome, Ms. Gabby Vincent!" greeted the principal, interrupting the couple's quarrel. "On behalf of the students and faculty of Kadic Academy, we'd like to…"

"Yeah, yeah," she interrupted back. "Just direct me to a room where we can start filming."

"Well, there's the science wing," said Mr. Delmas, "but I'm sure if…"

"Thanks," said Vincent, and she stormed off in the direction the principal was pointing to, followed by the brown-haired man.

(-o-)

"May ask what you're doing in my classroom?" asked Mrs. Hertz sternly.

"I'm getting a panorama shot of the kids. Now get out of the way."

Mrs. Hertz puffed as she waited for the woman to continue.

Gabby held up her microphone and stepped into view. "G.V. here with an important report. With the number of careless teachers in this county, we have reason to doubt that our kids have a very bleak future. And the best way to find out is to pick as student at random and ask him his grade point average. You," she pointed at a random student. "What's your grade point average?"

"99.87," replied Jeremy.

Gabby looked upset. "Cut," she said to the cameraman. "That's way too high. Anyone here have a below 60 average?" A boy in the front row raised his hand. Gabby held up her microphone again. "So, you say that you're failing school, huh, little boy?" She pointed the mike at the little boy.

"Not really, but I've got what you're looking for," replied Odd.

"Oh, really?" asked Vincent.

Odd took out a CD case and waved it at the woman. "This one I authored myself. It's a short DVD film about the legend of Lugia!" He gave her a big smile, but it went away quickly when he saw the look on her face.

"This can't be happening," groaned Gabby. "Where can I get a good story that's not…" The woman just stopped.

"What's wrong, Gabby?" Ty put down the camera.

"Snow," she said staring out the window.

"I'm sorry?" Ty was shoved by Gabby out of the room.

She took hold of Ty's shoulders when they were out in the hallway. "It hasn't snowed down here in eight years! Do you know what this means?"

"That I'll have to put on another layer?" Ty motioned to his small, white t-shirt.

"No! This will be our big break! We'll be the first one to report the Weather of the Decade!"

"But…we're not weather people."

"Then it'll be _your_ big break." She pointed over to the courtyard. "Look! It's not just a couple of snowflakes; it's _real _snow! Go and film it!" She shoved the man towards the courtyard.

Back in the classroom, Nicholas stood up. "Is it really snowing? Yes, it is!" Everyone cheered and ran out of the classroom to view the white wonder. The kids ran to their dorms to change into warmer clothing and then ran back outside to the snow.

"This is the first time it has snowed here in eight and a half years," reported Gabby, "and the children are taking advantage of it." She turned around, allowing Ty to film the snowball fight Yumi was having with some 7th graders.

"Gabby," called Ty after a few seconds.

"What?" Gabby turned around.

"Look." Ty was filming a small Snorunt that had walked up to him.

"Oh," Gabby said into the microphone. "It seems that the Ice Pokemon have descended from the mountains to partake in this cooler weather." She knelt down to take a closer look at the Snorunt.

"Snoooo runt!" The Pokemon shivered a bit, and a cold breeze had knocked Ty hard into the icy ground. Loudred emerged from its Pokeball from the impact of the fall.

"Are you okay?" Gabby got closer to Ty. "Did that Snorunt just use Icy Wind on you?"

"Snooooo runt!" It madly used Icy Wind again on Loudred.

"What's going on?" Gabby looked up and saw dozens of Snorunt and Glalie emerge from behind snow banks, and they weren't too joyful. Jim yelled for everyone to head inside when the Snorunt and Glalie started using Icy Wind and Powder Snow on the crowd.

"To the boiler room!" Jim opened the door as all the kids and staff, including Gabby and Ty, ran into the boiler room.

"Good job, Jim," said the headmaster when everyone was safe inside.

"The boiler room is the warmest place on campus," replied the P.E. teacher.

"But do you think it's warm enough?" asked Mr. Delmas.

Mrs. Hertz heard this and turned around to try to get the room's attention. "Would anyone with a Fire-type Pokemon please release your Pokemon?" Sounds of opening Pokeballs were heard, and so were Pokemon noises like "Magby! Cynda! Growlithe! Torchic! Flareon! Char! Pix!"

"Do you think _that's_ warm enough?" asked Mrs. Hertz to the principal. He smiled, then frowned, thinking about how most of the snowstorms he's been in weren't as bad as this one was.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Gabby.

"I'm filming the kids," he said quietly and pointed to the students bundled up in blankets.

"I call it wasting film," said Gabby. "If you wanna film this weather, we have to go where the action is. Come on, grab your gear." She walked off in the direction of the exit. She turned around and saw Ty still sitting on the ground, shivering nervously. "Not coming?" she walked over and grabbed Ty's camera. "Then I'm going _by myself!_" Gabby opened the exit door and stepped out into the cold. "By the way, Ty, you're fired!" She slammed the door on that.

A little girl scooted over to Ty. "She's crazy," she said.

(-o-)

Outside, Gabby was putting on her parka when she heard the door open behind her. She thought it was Ty, but she knew he wouldn't be that dumb to follow her. Then she saw the five teenagers. "Why did _you_ kids come outside?"

Ulrich opened his mouth. "We're…uhhh…" A long stream of breath trailed out of his open mouth.

"Well, whatever you kids are doing, you sure are braver than my partner…my ex-partner Ty. Tell him I'll be in my car." She walked off towards gym.

"Right," said Ulrich. "Tell me why we didn't just use the passage in the boiler room."

"Do _you_ want to ask Jim if we can mysteriously walk to the sewers through a mysterious door?" asked Aelita.

"I get your point," said Ulrich.

"Let's move," ordered Odd. He led Kiwi and the others towards the woods, but it was being guarded by the mean Ice-Type Pokemon. "Kiwi! Use Bite!" The dog leapt towards one of the Snorunt and Bit its neck.

"We can't stay here much longer," said Yumi.

"Wait," said Ulrich. "What's _that?_" He looked past the falling snow to what looked like a little girl in a white cloak, standing under a tree. She held up her arms, and a blast of cold wind whirled at the kids. A car rolled up to them. It was G.V.

"What are you kids doing?!" she called. She looked up and saw a huge shadow coming after her. Gabby yelped and got out of the car quickly before the Glalie smashed the car's roof. "My car!"

The girl moved closer to the group. There was a dab of purple around its XANA-fied eyes, and it appeared to have very blue ears.

"It's a Pokemon!" screamed Jeremy against the wind. "A Froslass!"

"Gabby!" yelled Yumi. "You have to get back to the boiler room!" but the woman was already halfway across the school.

"Yumi! Watch out!" yelled Aelita. The Froslass had used Blizzard once more, knocking down a huge pile of snow from a fir tree.

"Yumi!" Ulrich ran over to where she was standing – under a 15-foot pile of snow.

A Snorunt jumped on top of Odd, freezing his gelled hair. "Ulrich!" called Jeremy. "We have to keep going!"

Ulrich had started to dig the pile up. "Not without Yumi!"

Jeremy wanted to help, but the weather was getting worse. He called for Odd, Kiwi, and Aelita to follow him to the sewers.

"Yumi! Can you hear me?!" yelled Ulrich. He had barely dug less than a foot of snow. He reached for his Pokeball, but he realized Nuzleaf was no match for Froslass _nor_ this snow. Then, he did the unthinkable.

"I'm sorry, Yumi," said Ulrich to the pile of snow. He ran past the Froslass full of regret and shame. He knew that if Yumi could hear him, she would tell him to deactivate the tower as soon as possible.

(-o-)

"At least it's warmer in here," said Aelita.

"That's because we're underground," explained Jeremy. "It'll take a while for the cold to reach down here. You guys head off to the scanners." He ran over to the monitor as his friends closed the elevator.

"Transfer Ulrich and Odd. Scanner Aelita and Kiwi. Virtualization!"

(-o-)

"Oh no," said Odd. "More ice!" He looked around at the icy terrain in disappointment.

"Sorry guys, I don't choose the towers that XANA activates," said Jeremy. "Here are your vehicles." He sent them the three vehicles to allow the group to travel to the tower. "I wish I were with you guys on Lyoko," said Jeremy further. "I'm losing heat."

"Don't worry, Einstein," shouted Odd on the OverBoard. "This'll be a piece of cake.

"The tower is past that alley," told Jeremy.

The three reached a plateau where there was a sort of canyon with walls on two sides a couple hundred feet away. The alley was blocked by Bloctrodes.

"I'll take care of those guys," said Odd to the other two. "Banzai!" He zoomed towards the quintet of monsters and fired a dozen Laser Arrows, but he only managed to destroy one of them. He made a sharp U-turn and prepared to fire again, but he heard his Granbull barking at something. Odd looked down to see his OverBoard disappearing! He and Kiwi landed in the middle of the mob of Bloctrodes, so they ran away from them as quick as possible. They galloped over to where Aelita and Skitty had fallen.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Nothing should be going wrong." As he rubbed his hands to warm them up, a window popped up on the monitor. "Oh no! The cold!"

"You said that already," called Ulrich.

"The cold is affecting the supercomputer," explained Jeremy. "It can't run properly if the temperature is too cold. It says here that if the internal temperature reaches zero degrees Celsius, it's a goodbye to everything."

"Talk about time pressure," noted Odd.

"Nothing to worry about," said Ulrich, holding up a fist. "We still have a chance." He sprinted towards the oncoming Bloctrode and wielded his saber. "Quick Attack!" But Ulrich had vanished. He reappeared 5 feet behind the Bloctrode, only he was in black-and-white. "What's going on?" The Bloctrode turned around and prepared to fire at Ulrich.

"Energy Ball!" yelled Aelita. She fired a green orb at the monster, engulfing its body with light green energy waves. Unfortunately, it had no effect. "What _is_ going on? That should have destroyed it."

"Oh no, you guys," noted Jeremy. "It's getting worse!"

"Odd, we have to help Ulrich," called Aelita. She turned around and saw Odd and Kiwi frozen to the spot. The glitch in the supercomputer had prevented them from moving at all. "Oh no!" A Bloctrode was nearing Odd. As it prepared to fire a Signal Beam at him, Aelita ordered Skitty to Sing to it. The pink kitten began to meow a melody, but as it did, instead of making the monster go to sleep, the Skitty started to float in midair! Aelita jumped in front of Odd and wielded two Energy Balls. Instead of firing them, she put her palms together, forming a peanut-shaped ball, and she stood her ground. A laser came at light speed towards Odd, but the Energy Balls had absorbed the energy from the lasers.

"Good job, Aelita," said Jeremy. "I think you just taught yourself a new technique."

Odd returned to his normal state. "Thanks, Aelita."

Ulrich was still in trouble. Nuzleaf ran up to the Bloctrode in order to deliver a Pound attack, but it phased right through the monster's body. It fell into Ulrich's sword by accident. "Watch yourself, Nuzleaf," said its trainer, and it suddenly vanished along with Ulrich. They reappeared next to Aelita, and Ulrich's color was back to its normal yellow and brown.

"This isn't working," said Aelita, whose voice was breaking away like a weak radio signal. Her virtual image was flashing like an old television set.

"What should we do?" asked Odd, standing and watching Skitty float helplessly towards the sky.

"Jeremy, any ideas?" called Ulrich.

"Sorry," said Jeremy. "I just can't type anymore. I've got my mittens on right now."

"There's only one thing we _can_ do," mumbled Aelita.

"What's that?" questioned Ulrich.

"I can _destroy_ the Ice Sector," suggested she.

"What?" yelled Odd, taken aback.

"We have no choice," said Aelita. "There's no way I can get past those Bloctrodes. We have to backtrack and use the nearest tower to destroy the _activated_ tower. For everyone's sake. For Yumi's sake.

Ulrich hadn't forgotten her ever since the Froslass incident. "Of course," he said. "Go, Aelita." He watched her head for the opposing pathway and motioned for Odd to follow. Keeping a close eye on the swimming Skitty, the boys followed Aelita to the nearest tower.

As Aelita ascended up the tower, Ulrich, Odd, and their Pokemon watched Skitty be devirtualized by one of the four Bloctrodes. Aelita reached the top platform and placed her palm on the flashing screen before her.

**Aelita **

**Code:**

**XANA**

Ulrich and Odd caught Aelita as she fell from the disappearing tower.

"Alright! Beam us up, Jeremy," called Odd.

"Jeremy?" called Ulrich after Odd got no answer. Their virtual hearts pounded as the code started to eat up the icebergs. "Jeremy's not responding. What now?" Ulrich looked over at Odd.

Odd looked around at the group to make sure there were no more glitches. "We do what we did when we were in the Forest Region." He raised his arm and pointed it at Ulrich's head. "You get Aelita. Aelita, you're going to devirtualize me."

Ulrich took out his sword. "One,…"

"No, _I_ get to count," asserted Odd. "One, two, three!" The three of them successfully rid themselves of the Polar Region.

(-o-)

"Skitty!" Aelita ran up to her Pokemon on the frozen floor. The pink animal was curled up in a ball, but it didn't look very warm. Aelita saw Ulrich and Nuzleaf emerge from a scanner along with fog and smoke.

"Go get Jeremy," he said.

Aelita pressed the elevator button with a gloved hand and ascended up to the laboratory. "Jeremy!" She saw the boy slumped on his computer chair. "Oh no!" Jeremy wasn't waking up, so Aelita took off her mittens and pressed the icy keys on the keyboard. "Return to the past, now!"

(-o-)

Odd threw the blue rock onto his bed, grabbed his DVD, and ran downstairs.

"Thanks," said Vincent, and she stormed off in the direction the principal was pointing to.

"Hey, Ty!" called Odd. He ran down the corridor towards the cameraman. "I have this great DVD, and I know your viewers will love it!"

"Umm, no thanks," the man said. "We're only here for documenting middle school and high school education. It's great that you want to be in the TV business, but we just don't have time for kids like you."

"Just take a look at it!" Odd shoved the disc case into Ty's hand. "You guys have probably been waiting for your big break, anyway, huh?"

"Well, I guess Gabby can take a look at it…"

"Great!" He gave him a big smile and ran off to class.

(,o')(-o-)('o.)

_Finished 1/19/08_


	28. I Can Keep a Secret

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon._

**I Can Keep a Secret**

"Light Screen!" yelled Aelita. She put her palms together, and the green orbs became a shield as the Metatank launched its Luster Purge attack. The circular laser field pushed Aelita backwards, but she still held on. Skitty tried tackling the monster's shell, but it did no good.

"Need some assistance?" Aelita looked up to see Odd and Kiwi on the OverBoard.

"Odd! You finally came!" She let go of the laser, and when the monster ceased its attack, Odd launched a Laser Arrow at its eye.

"I think you'd better get to the tower," Odd said, pointing to a mountain in the north.

"Right." Aelita lead the three to the activated tower. There, it was being guarded by two Bloctrodes.

"Let me at them, Aelita!" Odd crawled ahead of her and prepared to fire a Laser Arrow. The first Bloctrode spun its head around and fired an unexpected Ice Beam at Odd's legs. The two monsters closed in on Odd as he struggled to break free of the ice. Odd raised an arm, but it was Kiwi's turn to fight. The Granbull galloped towards the pair, thrashing its head about. Its teeth started to combust. Granbull leapt at one of the monsters, bearing its teeth and closing them on the Bloctrode's carapace.

"Whoa," said Odd, surprised. Kiwi ran over and started to gnaw on Odd's leg, breaking him free. "Watch out!" He and Kiwi rolled on the ground to avoid the second Bloctrode's laser. "Laser Arrow!" The arrow struck the Bloctrode right in the eye. Boom!

By this time, Aelita was already entering the tower.

"Good job, Odd," sad Jeremy as Aelita deactivated the tower. "Return to the past, now!"

(-o-)

Jeremy walked over with his tray of food and sat down at the table with his friends. "So, Odd."

"Hm?" Odd was busy munching on a club sandwich.

"Sorry about what happened earlier," apologized Jeremy. "I finally fixed the bug in the program. I know how much you wanted Teleport."

"It's okay, Einstein," Odd spat. "You don't need to do all that for me. I'm a great fighter without it!" Odd gave him one of his big smiles. "Besides, now that Kiwi knows Fire Fang, I won't need a second move."

"I'm sure glad that we have a Fire Pokemon on our side," said Yumi, wiping her mouth. "It's would sure be a great help with type-matchups against XANA's monsters."

"Yeah, just think about it," said Ulrich. "Practically every single one of XANA's monsters is weak to Fire."

"Yep," said Odd gleefully. "My dog's definitely one of a kind!"

(-o-)

Yumi exhaled deeply, tired from a rough day at school. She walked down the pathway of streetlamps, noticing the familiar buildings even though it was dark enough for one to get lost. When she reached her house's gate, she heard a ruffling sound in the bushes.

"Hm?" Suddenly, a black monster emerged from the bush at Yumi, causing her to yell loudly. "William?"

"Hey, Yumi," William stood up straighter. "Did I scare you?"

"No," Yumi said sarcastically. "How many times are you going to follow me home?"

"Well, technically, since I got here first, I didn't follow you," he responded wittily.

"Good night," said the annoyed Yumi, opening the gate.

"Wait! Aren't you going to give me a kiss good night?"

"Okay, but you have to close your eyes first."

"Wow, I never thought you would be so agreeable." William closed his eyes and pursed his lips. Yumi just shut the gate behind her. "Hey!" yelled William, feeling gullible.

"How's _that_ for a kiss good night?" teased Yumi, opening the door to her house and shutting it behind her.

(-o-)

William walked up to Yumi while his class was waiting to go on a field trip to the swimming pool.

"Hey, no one has humiliated me that much before," he said, close to Yumi's ear. "Why'd you do it?"

Yumi grimaced. "Because I find you're stupid Casanova act sickening!"

"What?"

Yumi cut him off. "In the beginning it was really nice, but now I'm really fed up. So why don't you just Dash-off?!" She shoved him away. _(A/N: In the real episode, Yumi uses "buzz off," but Pokemon don't buzz. So I used Rapidash as a verb because Rapidash knows Run Away.)_

"Me?!" protested William a little louder. "You're the one that keeps Dashing-off!"

"Dunbar!" bellowed Jim. "If you're gonna behave like this, you shouldn't even be going on this field trip!"

"Fine!" yelled William even louder, "I didn't even want to go on this stupid trip in the first place!" and he stormed away.

He didn't have anything else planned that day, so he headed off to the woods. There, he saw something surprising. From a distance, William could see Odd and Ulrich running through the woods, and they seemed to be in a hurry. William saw them stop by a tree.

"I can't believe XANA's attacking again!" said Ulrich. "I'm so wiped out from the last one. I hope Jeremy and Aelita finish up their presentation soon." William saw him bend down to look at something on the ground.

Odd turned off his cell phone. "Yumi's not answering. Come on, Kiwi." From where William was hiding, it looked like Odd, Kiwi, and Ulrich were climbing down a hole. When they were out of sight, William dashed out of his hiding place to the tree. He looked down by his feet and discovered a manhole, which he presumed the two boys and the mutt went down earlier.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this," he said to himself and removed the lid.

(-o-)

"May we begin now?" asked Jeremy impatiently, getting his notes ready.

"Go ahead," said the teacher, turning off the lights.

Aelita walked over to Jeremy and whispered to him, "We'd better make this quick; we have to get to the factory as soon as possible." He nodded, and Aelita started up the slideshow projector.

"The sea," started Jeremy. "This was where the lives of generic Pokemon began. It all started in the Paleozoic Era with simple Pokemon like Lileep and Anorith in the Cambrian Period. They evolved into more complex creatures like Cradily and Armaldo in the Ordovician Period. During this time, most of the animal life was composed of Pokemon like Kabuto and Kabutops. This first fish showed up during the Devonian Period, and a living example of those types of Fish Pokemon is the Relicanth. It wasn't until the early Mesozoic Era that Omanyte and Omastar appeared, proving that there could be life on land. There were many land Pokemon around during this time, including many subspecies of Aerodactyl, which appeared during the late Triassic Era. Then about 65 million years ago, these Pokemon all went extinct. No one knows how, but there are many theories. One theory explains that a meteor hit the planet, shielding all sunlight. But we know today that without the event, we would never see the variety of Pokemon that survived to this day."

After going through about a hundred slides, Aelita shut off the projector.

"Teacher," said Jeremy as his classmates were trying to take notes of the hasty report, "May I please go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling too well."

"Yes, go ahead," said the teacher, rubbing his head. "I'm not feeling very well myself."

"I take him there," said Aelita.

(-o-)

"Hey, you guys made it!" called Ulrich from the elevator.

Odd looked up and saw Aelita and Jeremy on the second floor of the factory. "We thought you nerds were going to take much longer than that!" he explained.

"Come on!" urged Ulrich, holding his hand over the elevator button. Jeremy and Aelita swung down to the lower level and ran to the open elevator.

"What's all this?" said a voice from above.

"What?!" Odd looked up and saw William standing by the ropes.

"You followed us here!" Ulrich scowled.

"I was just wondering where you guys disappear to all the time," explained William. "You guys look like you're in a hurry. Need any help?"

"We can wipe his memory later," said Aelita. "Maybe he can do something to help."

Jeremy agreed. "Do you know where Yumi is?" he called up.

"Yeah, she's over by the pool."

Jeremy starting giving William instructions. "I need you to find her and tell her something."

(-o-)

Yumi climbed out of the pool to find her towel and dry off.

"Yumi!" called William from the pool entrance. "XANA has launched an attack!"

"What?" She wasn't sure he said what she heard.

"Dunbar!" yelled a shirtless Jim. "I thought I told you that you weren't allowed on this trip!"

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"To the principal's office!" yelled the gym teacher and pointed the way out.

"I go with him to make sure he gets there," said Yumi, crossing her arms and scowling at William.

"You do that, Ishiyama," said Jim and walked away.

William realized that this was Yumi's tactic to get away from the pool.

"Come on," she said. "I know a shortcut to the factory."

(-o-)

"Virtualization!" The six landed in the only region left on Lyoko.

"This is sad," said Odd. "I'm starting to miss the other sectors of Lyoko."

"Don't worry, Odd," assured Aelita. "Once we get rid of XANA for good, everything will be all right."

"I sure hope so," he responded.

"Here are your vehicles," announced Jeremy. "Now head north."

"Gotcha, Einstein," said Odd as he and Kiwi literally hopped onto the OverBoard.

(-o-)

"Careful, Yumi," said William, watching her slip on one of the rungs of the ladder.

"This is why I never wear flip-flops," said Yumi, climbing out of the sewers. William looked down at his own boots. He had forgotten to grab Yumi's street clothes on the way out of the pool. The two of them stepped onto the bridge to the factory. "This must be it," said Yumi.

The two of them spotted a man in an orange jumpsuit. He appeared to be an Engineer, and he didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong with that guy?" asked William, noticing the way the man was eyeing them.

"Voltorb! Magnezone!" yelled the Engineer in a gruff voice and released his Pokemon.

"Cool!" rejoiced William. "I've never been in a real Pokemon battle! Let alone a 2-on-2 battle! Houndoom!" His Pokemon growled during its arrival, ready for action. "I'll take the Magneton-looking thing."

Yumi just used her instinct and sent out her Misdreavus. "Mis! Use Confuse Ray on Voltorb!" but the Voltorb attacked first with Spark.

"Ember!" yelled William, and the disc-shaped Steel Pokemon was being severely damaged by the Houndoom's attack. Misdreavus had confused the Voltorb, making the Magnezone the only target. The Steel-type Pokemon charged up electricity in its magnet-shaped hands and launched it at Houndoom. There was a sort of explosion when the attack struck Houndoom, causing the battlefield to become smoky.

(-o-)

"Three monsters ahead," warned Jeremy.

"Oh, please," said Ulrich. "Just Ninkrelats? XANA _can't_ be serious this time." He landed his Overbike on the stony ground and jumped off, running towards the monsters with his sword. "Nuzleaf! Fake Out!" The Grass-type Pokemon leapt at the monster with its right foot forward, crashing into it.

"Monster! Meet my sword!" Ulrich ran towards the Ninkrelats with his sword up, then he came to a complete stop. More like a complete pause. "Oh no, not again." The three monsters ganged up on the frozen Ulrich, firing their Signal Beams.

"Ugh!" yelled Jeremy. "The system is still damaged from the time with the blizzard! I knew I should have spent time fixing it instead of trying finding a way to virtualize into Sector Five!" When Jeremy said the word "should," Ulrich's Life Points had already reached zero.

The rest of the team had been inflicted with the bug and had fallen down to the mauve-colored ground after their vehicles had disappeared. "Can't you do something?" Odd complained, rubbing his rear end.

"I can try to fix the bug that pauses your movements, for now. But I don't know how much the supercomputer has been damaged," Jeremy explained. He turned around when he heard Ulrich come out of the elevator.

"This is a nightmare," the brunette said.

"Ulrich, go to the swimming pool and find out what's taking Yumi so long."

"I'm on it," said Ulrich, leading Nuzleaf back to the elevator.

(-o-)

"Whoa," exclaimed William, surprised. "It's like some sort of magnetic bomb."

"Yeah, and we don't even know what that ugly Pokemon is," remarked Yumi.

"It's definitely strong, but we can defeat it together. Houndoom! Ember!"

"Misdreavus! Astonish!"

The large Pokemon was knocked back into the factory wall. It prepared another one if its magnetized bombs.

"What's going on here?" shouted Ulrich from behind. He climbed up the rope to see the Magnezone before him. "Nuzleaf! Nature Power!" The Nuzleaf leapt from behind Ulrich and at the enemies, spewing out shimmering stars from its mouth. The Magnezone and the Voltorb fell down with a thud.

"Thanks Ulrich," said Yumi, relieved.

"Hey, where did that Engineer go?" William noticed.

"That was a great battle, but I have to go now, William," Yumi panted and slid down the rope.

(-o-)

"Jeremy," shouted Yumi, "something went wrong during the digitalization. I'm all glitched up." Yumi looked at her arms, which were disappearing periodically.

"It's just the bug," said Jeremy quickly. "Just give me a second to fix it. In the meantime, try and get to the activated tower."

"Yeah, let's just hope that Engineer doesn't show up again," said Yumi, following the other two. The six of them continued down the mountain passage on foot. Yumi yelped when one of the Ninkrelats fired a laser at her shoulder. "Did you fix it, Jeremy?" she asked, holding up her fan to block the attacks.

"Not really," said Jeremy, still typing. Yumi threw one of her fans at the two Ninkrelats, but they just passed through the monsters like it was thin air.

"The Tentazoa's here!" yelled Odd, firing Laser Arrows at the monster's head.

"This can't be happening!" yelled Jeremy, trying to fix the dilemma.

Skitty and Granbull tried clawing at the Tentazoa, but it did no good. Aelita was going to be possessed!

"Got it!" Jeremy pressed the Enter key, and things started returning to normal. Odd and Yumi waited as the buzzing and fuzzing started to wear off.

"She's getting away!" yelled Odd. Aelita had already been possessed by XANA and was running down the pathway.

"After her!" yelled Jeremy as the fighters chased after the girl. Aelita turned around and glared at the group. She held up her palm, frightening them. Suddenly, the pathway began to disappear. Odd and Yumi ran backwards as Secret Power was eating up the landscape. Aelita just cackled and kept on going down the pathway.

(-o-)

"Hey, I don't remember seeing this thing here before," said Ulrich. He was looking at a pillar that was supporting the factory's roof. Attached to the pillar was some sort of electronic device with wires hooked up all around it.

"Don't touch it," commanded William. "Let me see." He nudged Ulrich out of the way and took a closer look at the device. "It's a bomb. Looks to me like one of those special time bombs."

"Do you know how to stop it?" Ulrich asked.

"See this antenna?" William pointed at the pointy stick protruding from the top of the bomb. "There are probably more than one of these bombs. That's probably what that Engineer was doing here earlier."

"We can't have this place explode!" panicked Ulrich. "My friends are down there!"

"Okay, then we have to find the detonator. The thing in control of the bombs." William returned his Houndoom and threw another Pokeball into the air. "Claydol!" The spinning, black Pokemon appeared in front of him.

"Whoa," commented Ulrich, never seeing this Pokemon in the flesh before.

"This Pokemon used to be my dad's. He works on construction projects all over the country, and sometimes he finds Pokemon in caves. Wanna see what else he gave me?"

"Hold on a second. What does this Claydol have to do with bombs?"

"Are you kidding me?" tested William. "Claydol's the master when it comes to explosives. Claydol! Find the detonator!" All eight of Claydol's eyes began to glow. The Psychic-type Pokemon started to float up towards the ceiling. "Come on," motioned William, climbing up the pillar.

(-o-)

Misdreavus followed after the possessed girl, trying to devirtualize her with Psywave.

"Now what are we going to do without any vehicles?" Yumi was talking about the gap that was between her and Aelita.

"Look over there, Yumi!" Odd pointed to an island a little distance away from their platform. "Try to use Extrasensory on that mountain!"

"I'll try." Yumi closed her eyes and placed her fingers on her temples. Her body started to glow a pinkish white, and the mountain started to move closer to her. It was still so far away, but Yumi tried her hardest to make the mountain fill the gap. Yumi then kneeled down from exhaustion.

"It's okay, Yumi," said Jeremy. "Take your time."

"Yumi!" yelled Odd. "Hurry up! Aelita's getting away!"

Yumi stood up once more and stretched her arms out, as if she were pulling the mountain towards her. Inch by inch, the mountain floated towards the ravine like a large, stony blimp.

(-o-)

"Three minutes?!" Ulrich read the timer on the detonator.

"I think I've seen this before," said William. "My father taught me how to diffuse them. Once."

"Once?!" Ulrich freaked out.

"Hey, trust me. Give me your belt so I can stop the bomb!"

(-o-)

"That's good enough, Yumi!" Odd and Kiwi leapt onto the small mountain and over to the other pathway where Aelita went down.

Yumi was mentally and physically exhausted. She let Odd go so that she could take care of the Ninkrelats.

Aelita came into view as Odd saw the girl being tagged by Misdreavus. A pink beam shot out of the Ghost Pokemon's eyes, but it missed its target. Aelita threw an Energy Ball into the sky, wiping out the Screech Pokemon.

"No!" yelled Odd, firing Laser Arrows at Aelita. Unfortunately, he was too far away to get a good aim at her. "Kiwi! Scary Face!" The Pokemon growled at the girl, causing blue light to shine down on her. "Now go after her!" The Granbull galloped at full speed down the pathway.

Meanwhile, Yumi and Skitty were busy with the two Ninkrelats. A laser hit Yumi's leg. She fell down, too tired to move. The Skitty ran up to the culprit and Tackled it, causing a small explosion. The second monster prepared to attack, but Yumi blocked the laser with her fan.

(-o-)

"Right, Nuzleaf," said Ulrich, looking at his companion. "I think we should go, too." He turned to the black-haired boy. "William, I think we should evacuate the building."

"Quiet," the boy responded. "I can do this." Slowly, the boy lowered Ulrich's belt buckle into the detonator box. They were literally inches away from their fate. With sweat running down William's face, he struggled to hold his arm steady as he lowered the belt. Ten seconds. Nuzleaf climbed onto Ulrich's shoulder. Eight seconds. The floating Claydol started to get really nervous. Five seconds. The metal part of the buckle touched two reactors inside the box, which made a small zapping noise. Three, two, one.

William turned around and looked at Ulrich. No explosion. "Did you do it?" the Grass Pokemon trainer asked.

"I think so," the other teen responded.

(-o-)

"Full speed ahead!" yelled Odd to Granbull. The Pokemon was gaining distance. It thrashed its jaws about, preparing to take a Bite out of the crazed girl. Kiwi leapt like a field runner at its top speed, but Aelita had just entered the way tower. The purple Pokemon collided into the tower wall, falling down the abyss.

"No!" yelled Jeremy.

"There was nothing I could do," said Odd, frustrated. "Don't forget to bring us in."

Aelita boldly floated up to the second platform, making it go. She placed her hand on the interface and entered in the code **XANA**. Odd looked up and saw the tower disappear, leaving Aelita and Kiwi in its place. He swiftly turned around and saw the gap that Aelita had made before grow bigger. "Jeremy, now's the time," said Odd.

"I'm going to rematerialize you," said Jeremy into the headset, typing quickly with both hands. Aelita, Kiwi, Odd, Yumi, and Skitty suddenly disappeared before falling into the light blue sea.

(-o-)

"So, did you show William what a great warrior you were?" asked Jeremy when the two boys came out of the elevator.

"Sure…" responded Ulrich, thinking about silly he felt when he was faced with the bomb upstairs.

"Haha, William, now you're not going to remember anything!" teased Odd, shaking his butt at him.

"What, you're not going to explain to me your secret?" complained William, looking around at the machines in the lab.

"It's true that William helped us in the battle against an Engineer and in diffusing a time bomb," spoke Ulrich. William was surprised that he was taking his side.

"Yes," added Aelita. "It _would_ be nice to have an addition to our team."

Jeremy thought for a second. "Okay, I think the best way to decide if we should add William to our team is by a vote. If you think he shouldn't be on our team, please raise your hand." One hand went up. Surprisingly, it wasn't Ulrich's. It was Yumi's.

"But why?" William asked.

Yumi had the guts to answer that question. "Well, I've known you ever since you came to this school. You're a really great guy and all, but I don't think you can be trusted."

"Come on, Yumi," said Odd, fed up.

"Think of all the times we struggled on Lyoko with just three of us," said Ulrich.

"We've already lost four of the five sectors, and we can't even reach the fifth sector now that the other four are gone," added Aelita. "_Lyoko_ is almost gone…"

Yumi put her hand down and thought about it. She knows peer pressure is powerful, whether it is pressure into doing something horrible, something beneficial, or something whose outcome can't completely be determined.

"Come on, Yumi," said William. "I can keep a secret."

Yumi went through all the possible alternatives in her large head. At the rate that her friends were stopping XANA's attacks, accomplishments were going nowhere. She made her decision.

"Okay, fine. I change my mind."

"Alright!" cheered William, laughing a little. "Don't worry you guys, I won't let you down." No one knew how these words were to end up where they began.

"What's that beeping noise?" asked Odd, referring to the computer.

Jeremy walked over to the computer chair and looked at the monitor. "It's the results for the research I've been doing!" Jeremy said with awe, "You guys, I can now virtualize you directly into Sector Five!"

"That's awesome," commented Ulrich.

Secretly, Yumi hoped that was a sign that she had made the right decision. Hopefully, with a new addition to their group, the Lyoko Warriors will be able to rid the world of danger.

(,o')(-o-)('o.)

_Finished 1/27/08_


	29. Final Match

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor Pokemon._

**Final Match**

"Scanner William."

A ring of light encircled the teen, spiraling around his tall body. William's ears were plugged as the scanner door opened.

"Well, how do you feel?" Ulrich asked.

"I feel ready to take on XANA and his monsters," the black-haired boy said confidently.

"Get real," Yumi butted in. "XANA is much more evil and devious than you can imagine."

"That's right," said Aelita. "And we'll have to show you the ropes before you can do any real fighting."

"Relax, you guys," said William. "It's not like I'm the guy that always likes to steal the show." The gang gave a sound of agreement.

"Speaking of stealing the show, I hope XANA doesn't mess around with us tomorrow," spoke Odd, "because I entered in the Inter-Academy Skateboarding Competition. And I'm going to win it, too!"

(-o-)

"This'll be a real whoop," Ulrich said to himself, sitting down on the bleachers.

"Next up, Odd Della Robbia!" barked Jim.

A boy with a purple helmet stepped up to the half pipe. He began his descent. In a few seconds, he had gained massive air! He was a crowd pleaser! Ulrich and basically the entire audience were cheering on Odd and his talented act. He slowed down to take in the praise.

"There you have it folks!" he grinned. "A perfect combination of exceptional skill and undeniable elegance. In one word: classy."

"Good job out there, Odd," said a smiling African-French girl who ran up to him.

"S-S-S-Samantha?!" Odd stuttered, falling down onto the wooden floor.

"Real smooth," mumbled Ulrich.

(-o-)

"So, with this program, we'll be able to track your father on Lyoko," explained Jeremy, pointing with his cursor on his computer.

"That's great!" said Aelita. "Why don't we head over to the factory right now?" There was a knock on the door.

"Who could it be?" Jeremy got up and opened it.

"Jeremy, are you ready?" asked Milly and Tamiya.

"Uhh, ready for what?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot we had and all-day film session today," said Milly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, it's a special section of the Kadic Herald: A Day in the Life of Jeremy Belpois," said Tamiya, still recording the entire conversation on her camcorder.

"Don't worry, Jeremy," whispered Aelita. "I'll go ahead to the lab and meet up with you later. Just call me," she said as she left the room.

(-o-)

"I can't believe we're meeting each other again," said Odd, sitting down with Sam. "But didn't you tell me online that you moved to the coast?"

"Yeah, I did," she replied. "But when I saw that your school was part of the skateboarding tournament I just _had_ to sign up."

"You're making it sound like you were an amateur who signed up just to see friends," said Odd.

"Pretty much," she said.

"But you're so much better than I am! I thought this competition was a cinch for you." Odd reached into his pocket. "Hey, remember Kiwi? Come out, Kiwi." He took out his Pokeball and released his Pokemon.

"I see your Granbull hasn't changed," said Sam, watching Kiwi struggle to scratch its ears with its hind leg.

"This is your Weavile, right?" asked Odd, crouching down to take a look at the creature. It was a black and red mammalian Pokemon that Odd had never seen before. Weavile had a red crown and tail and a yellow gem on its forehead. It raised its white claws towards Odd's face, and with a quick motion, the Pokemon scratched the tip of Odd's hair, barely.

"I see your Pokemon hasn't changed much, either," said Odd glumly.

"You're up again, Odd Della Robbia," called Jim.

"My turn again," he said to Sam. "Watch Kiwi for me."

"Sure." And he ran off. "Hey, Ulrich. Long time no see!" Sam noticed the boy sitting behind her.

"How's it going, Sam?" he greeted.

Sam smiled at him, turned back towards the half pipe, and sighed. "Odd's just the greatest, isn't he?" she said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, if you like guys with extremely messy rooms."

"I don't mind; my room's a total disaster zone," she sighed, watching Odd start down the ramp. Just then, Ulrich heard a vibrating noise coming from Odd's green backpack. He reached into it and pulled out his friend's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich?" asked Aelita. "Where's Odd?"

"He's competing right now. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, XANA has launched an attack on the Core of Lyoko! Better get here quick!"

"I'll tell him." And he shut off the phone.

"Ulrich?" yelled a slightly familiar voice. Ulrich turned towards the sound of the voice to see the headmaster standing next to the one and only Mr. Stern.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked, surprised.

"I've come here to have a discussion with you about your grades," Ulrich's father stated, brushing his khaki suit. "You're lucky Mr. Delmas was kind enough to lend us his office."

"Couldn't we do this at another time?"

"I didn't come here just for chit-chatter. Now come with me." The tall man began walking nearer to his son.

Ulrich leaned over to Sam. "Sam. Could you do me a _huge_ favor?"

"What is it?"

"Tell Odd that he has to go he-knows-where right away. Got it?"

"Okay, I'll tell him." And Ulrich followed his father out of the gym.

(-o-)

"So let's get started," said the perky redhead. Tamiya pressed the Record button, making sure Whismur was holding the microphone close enough to Jeremy. "So, Jeremy," interrogated Milly, "for breakfast, do you like juice or milk?"

"Hot chocolate," he responded.

"Eggs or toast?"

"Cereal."

"Butter or jam?"

"Maple syrup. Honestly, do you think your readers care about this stuff?"

Milly instantly became upset. "Jeremy, I'm the reporter, so I know what our readers want to read!"

"Hold on a second; my phone is ringing." He reached into his pocket. "Aelita?"

"Jeremy, XANA has launched an attack on Lyoko."

"I'll be there as soon as I'm finished." He hung as Milly and Tamiya began to bicker about who was the _real _reporter.

"At least you could have asked him something about his schoolwork. Or his Metang!" said Tamiya arrogantly.

"What makes you think you can go ahead and ask him _your_ questions, huh?"

"Ladies, calm down," appeased Jeremy. "Maybe we can do this some other time…when you're finished fighting with one another."

Milly had enough. "You're staying here until you're finished answering my fascinating questions!"

(-o-)

"Where did Ulrich go?" asked Odd, taking off his helmet.

"I don't know," Sam replied.

"He didn't say anything?" Odd asked, suspiciously.

Sam paused for a second. "No."

"Hm. Well, anyway, how did I do out there?"

"You were great!"

"Weav!" said the Weavile in agreement.

(-o-)

"Did you call me, Aelita?" asked William, stepping out of the elevator.

"Yes, we have a very big problem on our hands," she said, taking out the headphones from her head.

"What is it?"

"This is the Core of Lyoko," she said, pointing to the screen on the computer. "The Core of Lyoko is Lyoko's life source. If it's destroyed, then Lyoko will be gone for good. And XANA has just launched an attack on it."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"The others."

"Do you know if any of them are coming?"

"Our only hope is Yumi, but it doesn't look like she's free, either."

(-o-)

"Please, Hiroki?" Yumi begged as her brother leaned against her bedroom door. "I'll just be gone for a while and you don't have to tell Mom and Dad. I'll do anything."

"Like what?"

"Uhh…I'll find you the entire saga of Tuber Zombie."

"Johnny just lent it to me."

"Ugh…How about doing your homework for a month?"

"Even my math homework?"

"Yes!"

"No."

"This is going to be a tough one," said Yumi to herself sadly.

(-o-)

Inside the science lab, Tamiya zoomed in on Jeremy.

"Mycology is a very complicated science," he explained, taking Perry the pet Paras out of its tank. "It is primarily the study of fungi and the Pokemon associated with it. See?" he said, turning around the Paras. "Mushrooms grow on the backs of Paras, which vary between different subspecies of Paras. All in all, we've learned that mushrooms feed off of decomposing material…"

"Couldn't you have asked Jeremy a more interesting question?" Milly butted in.

"It _was_ an interesting question. It was the answer that was a bore." Tamiya fell into yet another argument with Milly while Jeremy's phone started to ring.

"Jeremy, William's with me here at the lab," said Aelita. "He thinks we should go ahead and confront XANA. But what do you think? Should we wait for the others?"

Jeremy thought for a second. "William's right, Aelita. Saving Lyoko is top priority. You go ahead. I'll meet you there with the others as soon as I can." He hung up. "Milly! Tamiya!" He called over the yelling. They obviously could not hear his tiny voice, but they continued to bicker on. Suddenly, Tamiya's Whismur let out an Uproar. Its screeching voice caused everyone in the room to clutch their hands over their ears.

"Calm down," yelled Tamiya, walking over to the Pokemon to rub its ears. Everyone exhaled when the sound went away.

"Now that I have our attention," said Jeremy. "I just wanted to say that I was going to head to the bathroom. You weren't planning on filming me in the bathroom right?" Tamiya and Milly just stared. "That's what I thought." And he walked out of the classroom.

(-o-)

"Jeremy says we should go ahead."

"All right!" rejoiced William.

"I'm starting up an auto-virtualization sequence that will take us directly to Sector Five. Let's go."

William led the way down to the scanner room. There, Aelita indicated to William which scanners were programmed with his identity, and they stepped inside their respective scanners. The doors closed and the beams of light traveled across their bodies. After a short blast of wind, they were gone.

Aelita fell down to the hard floor of a blue and white, dome-shaped, revolving room. The floor that Aelita and Skitty were standing on was marked with XANA's signature. It was the Arena of Carthage.

"How am I supposed to get down from here?!" Aelita heard from behind her. She turned around and saw her friend William. He had on a tight black-and-white outfit with a red sash across his waist. He had tall, dark green boots and a six-foot sword with a 14-inch blade. Last of all, he was hovering in midair! Close to the ceiling, William seemed to be sort of stuck. He struggled to break free of the invisible force that was holding him up there, but it did no good. "Was there some kind of error in the trip to Lyoko?" he called down.

"Where's your Pokemon?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know," William said, hanging there. "I brought three of them in…"

"Oh, that's why," stated Aelita. "The supercomputer only allows one Pokemon to be virtualized per trainer. I think you have to call out the Pokemon you want."

"Okay," agreed William. "I choose you, Houndoom!" Instantly, the digital image of William's Houndoom started to form next to him, and they both fell to the floor. William gripped onto his sword. "Wow, pretty classy gear. This is just like a video game."

"This is _not_ like a video game," emphasized Aelita. "We have a very important mission to do." She almost stumbled as the room stopped rotating. "Follow me," she said, running towards an opening at one end of the room. "We have only three minutes to trip a key lever, which opens up a pathway into the next room."

The four of them came to a halt as they arrived at the first room. "Wow," William gazed around at the large cavity, "it's just like a movie set." He rested his bulky sword on his shoulder. "What's that noise?"

Aelita pointed to the far left of the room. "Creeboks!" The slithery tan monsters emerged from a hole in the floor. "Don't let them stall you. We have to get to the key!" She pointed straight ahead, where the eye-shaped key was mounted on the wall.

"They don't look that tough," commented William. "You can take care of the key. I'll handle the monsters."

Aelita shook her head as William took off with Houndoom.

"Geronimo!" William ran up to one of the three Creeboks and lifted his sword off of his shoulder. The monster prepared to fire a laser, but William swung the huge sword across the monster's trunk, destroying it in two. He looked back. "Oh. Houndoom, I almost forgot about you." He eyed the remaining two Creeboks. "I want you to try a Smog Attack!"

"Vraaaaaaawrr!" howled the Dark-type hound as dark-purplish plumes of poisonous gas spewed out of its mouth, poisoning the two Creeboks. William jumped in front of his Pokemon, and with a wide, piercing slash, he dematerialized the two monsters.

"You were awesome, Houndoom!"

Aelita and Skitty sprinted towards the far wall, dodging the square pillars that were shooting out of the ground. Aelita was thinking of a plan to reach the key that was so far up the side of the wall. She thought of using the pillars as elevators to reach it. A couple of meters before the key, Aelita saw a pillar emerging from the ground and hopped onto it. She leapt off with a running start towards the key, but her timing was off. In midair, Aelita knew she wouldn't be able to reach the key. Luckily, Skitty was there to back her up. Following her trainer, Skitty leapt off of the pillar, bounced off of Aelita head, and grabbed hold of the button protruding from the wall.

As both of them fell to the floor, the blue pillars sank back down into the ground, and an opening appeared on the right wall.

"Come on, William!" she yelled. "This way!"

William turned to her but noticed four more Creeboks emerging from the floor. "Hold on, there are still some more monsters!" he called, lifting his sword to his shoulder again.

"Don't waste your time with them! We have to get to the core!"

"Just one or two more, Aelita, okay?" William ran off in the direction of the monsters with his Houndoom.

One of the Creeboks fired a Signal Beam, but William was able to use his sword to reflect the beam, killing the Creebok who fired it in the process.

Sector 5's architecture began to change, as a partition grew between Aelita and Wiliam. Luckily, Jeremy had arrived in the laboratory.

"Hey, guys, I'm here," he hopped onto the chair with his headset on. "I had to get rid of Milly and Tamiya by telling them I had to go to the bathroom."

"Jeremy, there's a really creepy-looking monster that just showed up," called William. "It's looks like some sort of Tentacruel." He got his sword ready.

"The Tentazoa!" screamed Aelita.

"William!" called Jeremy. "You have to get out of there now!"

"What do you mean? I can take him."

"William, listen to me," pressured Jeremy. "The Tentazoa is one of XANA's most dangerous monsters. We don't know what it wants, but it won't be good."

"I'm not afraid of some Jellyfish," responded William.

Aelita did not expect this to turn out well. She called to Jeremy to ask him for the pathway she should take to get to the left side of the room.

"Take the corridor on your right. Hurry!" Aelita huffed as she took Jeremy's directions. "To your left. Quickly! XANA's going to possess both William and Houndoom!" By the time Aelita got there, it was too late. She could see the mark evident in the eyes of the two traitors.

"Energy Ball!" She fired two green spheres at the teen, but he used his odiously large sword to absorb the attacks.

"Mirror Coat!" yelled William, charging up his sword and sending the waves of energy back at her. In a flash, Aelita and Skitty had vanished.

(-o-)

Ulrich swung his legs in the small chair. "I'm just having trouble concentrating on my schoolwork; that's all."

"That's all?!" Mr. Stern raised his voice.

"Well don't you remember how you felt when you were my age…"

His father interrupted. "At your age I was already preparing my college applications! _I _didn't have friends that gave me a bad influence!" He stood up from the principal's desk.

Ulrich was shocked. "_My friends?_ You don't even know my friends! You don't even know _me!_"

"Of course I do! And I know what's best for my only son!" Just then he was interrupted by a ring. Ulrich took out his cell phone and held it up to his ear.

"Jeremy? Okay, I'll be right there." Ulrich hung up and started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" yelled Ulrich's father. "I'm not done speaking to you!"

"Well, I'm done listening." And he closed the door.

As Ulrich ran towards the woods he received another phone call. It was Odd.

"Hey, Ulrich, where are you? I made it to the finals!"

"What?!" asked Ulrich, confused. "You should be in the lab by now!"

"Why would I be _there_?"

"Didn't Sam tell you? She said she would give you my message!"

Odd looked up and saw Sam land an expert trick. "Try to top _that!"_ she exclaimed.

Odd narrowed his eyes. "Sam, how come you didn't give me Ulrich's message?"

"Oh,…I'm sorry. It's just that I thought you were really glad to see me, Odd." She said, slightly guilty.

"I know you're leaving tonight and all," assured Odd. "But there's something I have to do."

"Even more important than hanging out with me?" she questioned.

Odd looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, but yes."

(-o-)

"Virtualization Odd! Kiwi! Ulrich! Nuzleaf! Yumi! Misdreavus!"

The gang landed on the revolving floor of the Arena. Once the walls opened up, they took off.

"So tell me again how you managed to convince Hiroki to let you out of the house?" said Ulrich to Yumi.

"I told him that I'm going to catch him a Ghost-type Pokemon for his birthday."

"And he actually believed you?" he said with awe.

"I _have_ to," she said after a pause. "I don't think he'll ever cooperate with me for the rest of my _life _if I don't keep this promise."

"Speaking of faith," interrupted Jeremy. "William is about to destroy the Core of Lyoko!"

"He has just destroyed the first shield!" warned Aelita.

The pack of six finally reached the core chamber, but William's band of Creeboks had already destroyed the second shield.

"William!" called up Odd.

Noticing he had company, William let out a monstrous roar and threw his mighty sword down at the group, striking the floor next to them. He leapt down from the ceiling and landed next to his sword with a rumble.

"He doesn't look very happy to see us," joked Odd.

"If we lose Lyoko, then we lose my father," cried Aelita.

"Speak of the devil!" said Jeremy. "Aelita, look at this," he pointed at the screen.

"That's the program I was using to find my father! We found him! Quick! Start the rematerialization program!"

Meanwhile, Ulrich and the others were in a match with their not-so-friendly friend. "Go!" He yelled, telling Yumi and Odd to deal with the Creeboks. "Nuzleaf! Fake Out!" The Pokemon leapt at William, making him flinch. "Good! Now Nature Power!" The Nuzleaf shot a gray ball of energy at William, impacting him while he was still down. But William just got up and cackled.

"Mirror Coat!" he screamed with a hoarse voice, sending a wave of white energy from his sword.

"Agility!" yelled Ulrich, but it was too late. Ulrich and Nuzleaf had been devirtualized.

(-o-)

Houndoom watched closely at Yumi and Odd as they struggled to eliminate the pack of Creeboks from the core chamber's staircase. The Pokemon leapt across the room and landed in front of Yumi.

"Don't tell me you're one of XANA's minions, too!" she cowered, but bravely took out a second fan. Suddenly, Houndoom released a Smog attack at Misdreavus, dodging Yumi's fan. It let out a Roar, sending Misdreavus's devirtualizing body at Odd. Houndoom leapt at Odd with an Ember attack but missed.

"Go ahead, Yumi!" called Odd. "I'll take care of it." He fired Laser Arrows at the dog, but it craftily avoided all of them. "Kiwi! Headbutt!" It hurdled itself at Houndoom, but Houndoom defended itself with Ember, knocking the two into a wall. Odd loaded up a few more Laser Arrows, but two lone Creeboks had fired Signal Beams at him before he could even stand up. Houndoom smiled as his task was done.

"Yah!" yelled Yumi, throwing her fans at a couple of monsters near the top of the room. She turned around and was knocked back by a piercing blow. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring you into the group," she said, looking up at William as her words followed her to Earth.

"No!" yelled Aelita as she held Skitty. "William is going to destroy the sphere!" William eyed the glowing, orange sphere with the mark of XANA. With a running start, he launched himself off the staircase and impaled his huge sword into the sphere. The five watched as what they knew as Lyoko had begun to implode.

"We've lost Lyoko…" said Jeremy solemnly, "and William."

(-o-)

At the Hermitage, the group looked around at Aelita's memories of her father.

"We have no other way of fighting XANA now," said Jeremy. "The entire world is in danger."

"I was really hoping I could see my father again," said Aelita as she picked up a dusty portrait of Franz Hopper.

"I'm truly sorry, Aelita," said Jeremy. "I did everything I could to speed up the rematerialization process, but I just couldn't do it in time."

"Metang!" said Metang.

"What is it, Metang?" Jeremy saw his Pokemon pointing at his laptop. He opened it up and looked at the screen. "Wha…this is unbelievable!"

"What?" asked Odd.

"I just received a coded message from the Internet," the blonde said. "And it's signed…"

"Signed by whom?" asked Yumi.

"Tell us Jeremy," pleaded Ulrich.

Jeremy looked up at them. "Franz Hopper."

(,o')(-o-)('o.)

_Finished 3/29/08_


	30. Resurrection

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code: LYOKO nor Pokemon_

**Resurrection**

"So he won't be back for another week?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"Yes, I'm so sorry we didn't inform you before taking our son back," giggled the deep, female voice.

"No problem, Mrs. Dunbar. I hope William has a wonderful time with his father." The principal hung up.

"Wow, Aelita," said Jeremy. "You really know how to fake a mom."

"Well, I tend to watch YouTube all the time," smiled Aelita. "There are so many reality shows these days."

"Aelita!" interjected Jeremy. "I just received another message from Franz Hopper."

"Well, open it!"

_Jeremy,_

_Thank you for taking care of Aelita. Here are all the programs needed to recreate Lyoko. All that's needed is the four cardinals. We must not let ourselves fall to the wrath of XANA._

_F Hopper_

"Four cardinals?" wondered Jeremy. "What's that?"

"He probably explains it in the attachment," said Aelita. "Let's get started."

(-o-)

"Hey, they're walking over here right now," said Odd.

Jeremy and Aelita strolled towards them.

"So how'd it go?" asked Ulrich.

"We've managed to recreate the entirety of Sector Five, but we're having trouble reconstructing the rest of Lyoko," explained Jeremy.

"Yeah," said Aelita, "all of the data necessary is there, but none of the four sectors show up on the map."

Yumi interrupted, "Guys, look over there!"

"It's William!" shouted Odd. As plain as day, the five of them could see William, walking towards them from the plaza.

"Hey guys," he called.

"Okay, this is strange," said Ulrich.

"William, what happened?" asked Yumi.

William walked up to her and fumbled, "I'm not sure. I remember facing the Scyphozoa, and then I came out of the scanner. I wasn't sure where you guys went, so I ran back here."

"Yahh!" Odd punched him in the neck.

"Oww!" yelled William, falling over. "What was that for?!"

"Oh, good," determined Odd. "You're not XANA."

"True," said Jeremy. "There were no activated towers last night on Lyoko. He's not our enemy. I'm glad you're back, William."

William smiled. Yumi didn't.

(-o-)

Aelita was in her dorm, happily planning for the next day when Sissi barged in.

"Aelita! My dear, dear friend!" smiled Sissi. "I was getting lonely without you! Now that we've been friends for a while, I thought we'd get to know each other a little more. Can I ask you something personal? Are you really from Canada? And is Odd really your cousin?"

Aelita was at a loss for words. Luckily, William had heard the commotion and rushed over. "Sissi? What are you doing here?"

"William?" said Sissi in surprise. "I thought my daddy told me you were staying with your parents this week."

He pointed to the door. "Out!"

Once Sissi was out of earshot, Aelita let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, William, for that." she said.

William shut the door. "Oh, I don't think you should be _thanking_ me."

(-o-)

Jeremy saw Sissi walking towards him in the hallway.

"Hey, William's upstairs in your girlfriend's dorm," said Sissi casually. "You'd better go check up with them."

"What?!" Jeremy dashed to Aelita's room.

(-o-)

"Well they were here a minute ago," said Sissi from behind Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy stared in disbelief at the empty room.

"But the door was open," he said. "Aelita would never do that."

(-o-)

In the factory, William was taking the unconscious Aelita down the elevator to the Scanner Room.

"Rest in peace, my dear," he said in a distorted voice as he placed her in one of the open scanners. Climbing back upstairs, William set up a self-virtualization sequence to bring him and his victim onto Lyoko.

Stomp! They landed in the middle of the Arena of Carthage. On Lyoko, William had on a black outfit with the Eye of XANA on his chest. He was about to reach for the unconscious Aelita as she began to wake up.

"Huh?" she said to herself. "Why am I on Lyoko?"

William growled in frustration.

"William!" Aelita shouted in shock. "What…what happened to you?!"

William growled again, holding up his sword. Scared, Aelita ran as fast as she could out of the Arena. She did not look back. Whatever had come over William was as suspicious as can be. But she did look back. And she stopped. "William! Don't!" she screamed.

"Dark Pulse!" shouted William, and a smoky form shout out of his palm at Aelita, knocking her out again. The smoke started to encircle her, lifting her off of the floor.

(-o-)

With the levitating smoke, William carried Aelita over to the Celestrial Dome where there was a black Manti waiting for him. As William boarded the Manti, a voice was heard from the hallway.

"No so fast, William!" shouted Ulrich. Back at school, Jeremy had suspected some activity happening on Lyoko, so he had brought Ulrich and the two others to the Factory.

William gave them a scowl and carried the unconscious Aelita onto the Manti. "Manti!" he ordered. "Shadow Sky!" A beam of purple light shot out of the black Manti over head, turning the outer wall of Carthage an inky purple.

"Get him!" shouted Odd, firing laser arrows at the Manti.

"Your vehicles are coming right away," said Jeremy. As the three boarded their vehicles, purple orbs started to fall out of the sky.

"Manti's a Shadow Pokemon?" said Yumi in surprise.

"Shadow? What's that?" asked Ulrich.

"You don't know? It was all over the news."

"Well Manties aren't Pokemon," said Jeremy. "XANA must have modified them himself to act like those Shadow Pokemon in the news reports. I'll go ahead research what 'Shadow Sky' is."

"I have a simple explanation," said Odd. "RUN!" He sped on the OverBoard with Kiwi and followed William's Manti.

"Ouch," said Yumi, trying to dodge the purple drops. Up ahead, William growled as he tried to escape the fifth sector. "We have to catch up to them," called Yumi to Ulrich behind her. The rain was getting heavier and heavier. William and Odd escaped through a tunnel, along with Yumi. But the purple rain had greatened, devirtualizing Ulrich's Overbike, along with him and Nuzleaf.

(-o-)

William and Odd arrived in the Desert Region, which was literally deserted because all that was left was the sky and the sea. One of Odd's laser arrows had hit William, but he countered with a Mirror Coat. Odd dodged the incoming attack but didn't notice that William had hurled his sword right at him.

"Odd!" yelled Yumi, coming out of the tunnel with Misdreavus. She saw the sword fall into the sea after it had devirtualized Odd. "Misdreavus! Use Mean Look!"

"Mis!" An eye-shaped symbol appeared in front of the Black Manti, slowing its speed.

Yumi yelled out her battle cry and threw a fan at the Manti. She zoomed downwards on the OverWing as William and Aelita fell towards the Digital Sea. Just in time, Yumi had caught Aelita on the vehicle.

"Wha…what happened?" asked Aelita, waking up. Yumi looked back at the falling William. He just chuckled and dove straight into the orange water.

(-o-)

"So what happened back there?" repeated Aelita.

"You were knocked out by William," said Jeremy, turning around in his chair. "He's one of XANA's minions now."

"He's using the Digital Sea as his new form of attack," said Yumi.

"And I'm guessing that wasn't the last of EmoKid," said Ulrich.

"But don't worry," said Odd. "You and Einstein here will get Lyoko back up and running ASAP. That way XANA won't be able to stick around for long!"

"Granbull!" said Kiwi.

(,o')(-o-)(o.)

_Finished 8/20/08_

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. I was thinking that I would get more done over the summer, but it's just too darn fun.


End file.
